Three Heart for One Love
by Yusa-kun
Summary: Sebuah kisah, cerita, yang mengisahkan tiga insan terjebak dalam cinta segitiga yang seperti tidak ada ujungnya. kisah lika-liku kehidupan remaja penuh percintaan/ Natsu Dragneel adalah pemuda yang sering bersikap dingin pada Lucy dan juga menyimpan sejuta rahasia dibalik sikapnya. Apakah itu? RnR? Please /NaLu/StiCy/Rate T. CHAPTER TERAKHIR UDAH UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" _

_Gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang terduduk karena ia terjatuh. Ia menoleh keatas saat ada anak yang sebayanya menegurnya. Airmata gadis kecil itu sedikit keluar dari bola mata karamelnya. Terdengar dari suaranya, yang menegur gadis kecil ini adalah anak laki-laki.  
><em>

_"Ayo" ajak anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah anak itu terlihat samar di mata gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu hanya memandangnya. Anak kecil itu memamerkan giginya, ia memperlihatkan grinsnya. Gadis itu terpesona dengan senyumannya, lalu gadis kecil itu menyambut tangan anak kecil itu dan_

_Hap!_

_Gadis kecil itu berdiri dan tersenyum pada anak kecil yang membantunya._

_"Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak itu masih menggenggam tangan milik gadis kecil ini._

_"Lucy, aku Lucy. Dan kau?" Jawab gadis kecil yang mempunyai rambut pirang._

_"Aku..."_

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kriiiinngggg! Kriiiiinggggg!_

Gadis remaja yang sedang tertidur, tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendengar bunyi alarmnya. Ia membuka kedua mata karamelnya yang indah dan menguceknya sesekali. Ia segera mengambil jamnya yang masih berbunyi dan mematikannya.

"Hah mimpi itu lagi.." Gumamnya

Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia harus segera berangkat kesekolah.

XXX

"Ohayou gozaimasu..."

Itulah sapaan murid-murid didalam Fairytail high school dipagi hari. Mereka semua begitu semangat mengucapkan sapaan itu pada semua orang yang ditemui.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang ini sedang berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, sesekali ia menyapa beberapa murid yang ia temui. Dan setelah sampai dikelas, ia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sudah datang. Ia tersenyum senang.

Lucy Heartfilia, itulah namanya. Seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun dan sekarang sudah duduk dikelas 2 SMA. Ia gadis cantik dengan kepribadian yang begitu menarik. Ia ramah, murah senyum, supel, dan berbagai kebaikan ada didirinya. Semua siswa yang ada disekolah menjuluki dialah wanita yang sempurna. Lucy tidak suka mendapat julukan itu, karena ia sangat tahu letak kekurangannya. Ia bisa lebih menyeramkan dari Erza kalau sudah dibuat kesal. Bayangkan saja, Erza saja sudah menyeramkan. Bagaimana dengan yang lebih dari Erza? Dan jangan dilupakan, Lucy pun memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"Ah ohayou Lu-chan!" Sapa gadis dengan surai biru yang memakai aksesoris rambut berwarna orange. Nama gadis ini adalah Levy, Levy Mcgarden. Gadis imut dan manis. Tidak lupa, ia juga mempunyai otak yang cerdas.

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan "Lu-chan" itu datang menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ohayou minna" sapanya dengan ramah dan tentunya tidak melepaskan senyumannya.

"Ohayou Lucy" jawab gadis berambut merah yang bernama Erza Scarlet. Dia adalah ketua kedisiplinan disekolah itu. Gadis ini memiliiki wajah yang manis, tapi sayangnya kalau ia dibuat marah, ia akan benar-benar berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Ohayou" jawab pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Gray Fulbuster. Pemuda biasa yang hobinya membuka bajunya tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri. Pemuda yang sangat digilai oleh para gadis disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Apapun yang ia kerjakan, pasti akan tetapi digilai oleh gadis-gadis.

"Ohayou, bunny-girl" jawab pemuda berambut hitam. Dia adalah Gajeel Redfox. Pemuda yang suka bermain gitar dan memakai beberapa tindikan. Ia terlihat seperti preman, tetapi ia benar-benar tsundere. Pemuda ini adalah pacar Levy Mcgarden.

"Loh? Juvia dan Lisanna belum datang ya?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang ini yang bernama Lucy.

Juvia Locksar adalah gadis manis berambut biru ikal panjang. Dia adalah fans berat dari Gray. Memanggil Gray dengan embel-embel "-sama".

Dan Lisanna, gadis manis berambut pendek berwarna silver dengan mata birunya yang menawan. Dia salah satu teman dekat Lucy.

"Iya, tumben sekali" jawab Gray

Semua yang mendengarnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Yang lainnya kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Dia juga belum datang" ucap Gajeel

"Hmm dia sudah biasa untuk datang telat" timpal Gray

Lucy duduk dalam diam, memandang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis cantik ini. Tapi pandangannya sangat menerawang.

XXX

Bel pun berbunyi, Juvia dan Lisanna pun sudah datang dan sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi, seorang guru pun masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

XXX

Diluar kelas, ada seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang tidak terlihat begitu rapi sedang berjalan dengan santainya dikoridor. Terkadang ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan juga menghela nafas.

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kelas, yang diduga itu adalah kelasnya. Ia membuka pelan dan menampakkan dirinya.

"Ohayou" sapanya dengan santai

Guru pun yang mendengarnya menghentikan aktivitasnya, beberapa murid tertawa. Lucy hanya memandangnya dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Natsu! Kau telat lagi! Hah dasar! Sudah sana duduk" omel guru tersebut.

Guru pun sudah bosan mengomeli pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Natsu itu, pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna pink dan selalu memakai syal putih kotak-kotak mau bagaimanapun cuaca pada hari itu. Nama lengkapnya adalah Natsu Dragneel.

"Oke" jawab Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan giginya.

Natsu pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya, ia melewati beberapa anak dan juga melewati tempat duduk Lucy.

"Ohayou Natsu" sapa Lucy dengan suara yang pelan. Natsu duduk tepat dibelakang Lucy.

"Ohayou" sahut Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Teman-temannya seperti Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, dan Juvia sudah biasa melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Hubungan mereka berdua sulit untuk dijelaskan. Mereka dibilang bukan sahabat baik tetapi mereka berdua terkadang bermain bersama dengan yang lain. Masalah sepertinya ada di Natsu. Saat ada Lucy, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin. Teman-temannya yang lain dan termasuk Lucy pun bingung akan sikap Natsu.

XXX

"Lu-chan ayo kita kekantin" ajak Levy

Lucy mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Levy dan yang lainnya.

XXX

Natsu sedang berbaring diatap sekolah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus. Di sampingnya ada Gray yang sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok sambil meminum jus kotaknya.

"Kau tidak bosan berlaku seperti itu padanya?" Tanya Gray

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Natsu balik

Gray memutar bola matanya. "Lucy" jawabnya

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos

"Kau mendiskriminasi dia tahu" ucap Gray

Natsu bangkit duduk dan bersandar ditembok.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ada alasan sendiri aku berlaku begitu padanya" jawab Natsu

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ini tidak membencinya?" Tanya Gray sambil melempar kotak jus ke sembarang arah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membencinya" gumam Natsu yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh Gray.

Natsu tiba-tiba berdiri, dan memandang kelangit. Tangannya terangkat seperti hendak mengambil segenggam awan. Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan tingkah laku temannya.

"Semua akan ada waktunya" gumam Natsu

XXX

Ponsel Lucy berdering, sedangkan pemiliknya sedang berada dikamar mandi. Ia sedang mandi. Setelah selesai, Lucy memakai handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia membuka lemari pakaian dan memakai pakaian yang ia pilih. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan duduk. Ia bersiap membuka bukunya tetapi ia melihat ponselnya menyala. Dengan segera ia mengeceknya.

"Loh? Ini nomor siapa ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nomer yang sama. Lucy segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi.." Ucapnya

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon

"Moshi-moshi.." Ucapnya lagi

_"Hallo, Lucy.." Jawab dari si penelepon._

Lucy berpikir, ia pernah mendengar suara itu.

_"Halo, Lucy? Kau disana?" Tanya sang penelepon_

"Iya, ini siapa ya?" Jawab Lucy

_"Aku Sting.." _

"Astaga Sting! Apa kabarmu?" Ujar Lucy dengan antusias

Terdengar tawa dari seberang telepon.

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu" ucap suara diseberang telepon itu yang diketahui bernama Sting._

"Apa?" Lucy merasa penasaran.

"_Aku tidak akan main kesana lagi, tapi aku akan pindah kesana, Lucy!" Terang Sting, sang penelepon_

"Apa?! Benarkah? Sungguh?!" Seru Lucy

_"Iya, mungkin seminggu lagi. Aku harus mengurusi dokumen sekolahku dulu" ungkap Sting_

"Baiklah..hubungi aku kalau sudah disini, hmm?" Ucap Lucy

_"Oke.. Sampai bertemu Lucy" jawab Sting_

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan koneksi telepon. Lucy membanting pelan ponselnya ketempat tidur.

"Aku akan bertemu Sting lagi Yaaayy" serunya

Lucy dan Sting adalah sahabat sejak kecil, lebih tepatnya Lucy sudah menyukai Sting sejak dulu. Tapi entah kenapa Lucy tidak berani mengungkapkannya kepada Sting.

Sting sekarang tinggal di kota Crocus, sedangkan Lucy tinggal di Magnolia. Saat kecil, Lucy dan orang tuanya tinggal di Crocus, tapi setelah kedua orang tua Lucy meninggal, Lucy tinggal bersama dengan tantenya. Dan setelah beranjak dewasa, Lucy memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen dan tinggal sendiri di Magnolia. Sejak sejak Lucy pindah, Saat Sting libur, Sting selalu datang untuk bermain dan menjenguk Lucy. Dan sudah beberapa bulan, Lucy tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Sting. Tiba-tiba sekarang, Sting mengabari kalau dia akan pindah kesini, kekota yang sama dengan Lucy tinggal. Lucy senang bukan kepalang.

XXX

Lucy bekerja disebuah kafe sebagai maid disana, dengan pakaian maid yang pas dengannya. Ia tidak bekerja sendiri, tapi ia ditemani oleh Levy dan Lisanna. Mereka bekerja sambilan untuk menambahi uang jajan mereka. Sama seperti Lucy, tetapi bedanya hanya Lucy juga membiayai dirinya sendiri, untuk makan, biaya apartemen. Untungnya, tante Lucy tetap membayari uang sekolah Lucy sampai Lucy masuk keperguruan tinggi.

"Saya mau pesan hot chocolate dan strawberry cakenya ya" pesan seseorang pelanggan. Lucy sibuk mencatatnya.

"Aku pesan hot chocolate saja" timpal salah seorang pelanggan yang duduk dekat pelanggan yang sedang dilayani Lucy

"Baiklah, dua hot choco dan satu strawberry cake. Akan segera datang" ucap Lucy

Lucy pun menaruh kertas pesanannya ditempatnya agar dibuatkan oleh chef didapur.

"Lu-chan.." Panggil Levy

Lucy berlari kecil menghampiri Levy.

"Ada apa Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, aku akan pulang duluan, tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Levy dengan lemah.

Lucy melihat wajah Levy sudah pucat. Ia menjadi cemas.

"Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" ucap Lucy

Levy mengangguk pelan. "Aku dijemput oleh Gajeel. Gomenne Lu-chan" ungkap Levy

Lucy menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Levy-chan. Kau harus istirahat. Oke?" Ucap Lucy

Levy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Pesanan sudah datang!" Teriak dari chef didapur.

"Baiklah Levy-chan, aku kembali bekerja dulu" pamit Lucy

Lucy pun mengambil sebuah nampan dan membawa pesanannya ke pelanggan.

XXX

Natsu sedang menulis beberapa not lagu. Kalian tahu? Disini, Natsu jago sekali membuat lagu. Ia juga mempunyai band yang suka mengadakan pertunjukkan dijalan. Itulah hobinya bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

"Natsu" panggil salah seorang teman bandnya yang bernama Matsumoto

"Hmm?"

"Kau sedang membuat lagu lagi?" Tanyanya

"Begitulah, biar dipertunjukkan tidak terlalu bosan" jawab Natsu

"Hmm begitu..kapan lagi kita mengadakan pertunjukkan?" Tanya personil lainnya, yang bernama Tamazaki

"Nanti, aku sedang tidak mood" jawab Natsu

Natsu sekarang sudah selesai menulis lagunya, tinggal judulnya yang belum ditentukan. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Ia menyimpan lagu itu kedalam laci.

XXX

Malam pun tiba, Lucy sedang berjalan pulang keapartemennya. Tanpa ia ketahui, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, seseorang itu memakai helm dan memakai motor sport berwarna hitam. Setelah Lucy masuk kedalam apartemennya, seseorang itu menutup kaca helmnya, menyalakan motornya dan melesat pergi.

Lucy masuk kedalam apartemennya, ia menaruh tasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya yang empuk.

"Astaga capek sekali.." Keluhnya

Lucy pun perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

XXX

Besok harinya, Lucy sudah berada didalam kelasnya. Seperti biasanya, ia memandang keluar jendela. Ia tidak sadar kalau Natsu sudah datang.

"Hoy" panggil Natsu

Lucy tersentak dan menoleh.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy mengangguk "Kenapa? Kau mau lihat?" Jawab Lucy

"Kalau diperbolehkan olehmu.." Ungkap Natsu

Lucy tersenyum dan mengambil buku, kemudian menyerahkan bukunya ke Natsu.

"Nih" Lucy menyodorkan bukunya dan Natsu menerimanya.

Natsu segera membuka bukunya dan mulai menulis. Lucy tersenyum. Ia senang kalau ia dibutuhkan oleh Natsu seperti sekarang. Karena jujur saja, Lucy tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa Natsu bersikap sangat berbeda padanya. Apa Natsu membencinya? Entahlah..

Natsu yang merasa diperhatikan, ia pun menoleh kearah Lucy dan berhenti menulis. Lucy pun kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya sudah terlihat memerah. Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengangkat bahunya, dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Gray dan Erza melihat kedua tingkah temannya dan saling tersenyum.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa akrab" ucap Erza

"Akupun merasa begitu" timpal Gray

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Lucy harus ikut rapat dengan seluruh ketua kelas. Lucy adalah ketua kelas dikelasnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa keberatan dengan tugas yang diberikannya ini, tetapi anak-anak yang lain tidak ingin pekerjaan ini, dan pada akhirnya Mira-sensei yang selaku wali kelas menunjuk Lucy.

Lucy berjalan dikoridor sekolah, ia berjalan menuju kekelasnya. Ia baru saja selesai rapat dengan seluruh ketua kelas. Ia beberapa kali menghela nafas. Saat sudah didepan kelas, Lucy membuka pintu dan saat memasuki kelas ia kaget kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang berada dikelas, tetapi ada seseorang lainnya. Seseorang itu adalah Natsu. Natsu sedang berbaring di beberapa kursi yang dirapatkan dan memejamkan matanya. Lucy menutup pintu kelas dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu Natsu. Lucy berjalan perlahan ke mejanya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Baru selesai rapat?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah Natsu yang sudah bangkit duduk.

"Eh? Iya, baru saja" jawab Lucy

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Aku pulang duluan" pamit Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah Lucy. Natsu pun keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy bingung dengan sikap Natsu. Lucy mengangkat bahunya dan segera keluar dari kelas.

XXX

Lucy baru saja selesai mandi, hari ini dia tidak pergi untuk bekerja karena hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal bekerja alias libur. Lucy memasak bahan makanan yang ada di lemari pendinginnya. Ia merasa sangat lapar. Saat sedang memasak, tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Sting.

'Dia akan pindah kesini? Aku jadi sering bertemu' pikir Lucy

Tiba-tiba pipi Lucy menjadi memerah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai ia tersipu.

XXX

Hari-hari pun terus berlalu, sudah seminggu sejak Sting mengabari Lucy. Lucy masih menunggu kabar dari Sting yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Ah kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku lagi?" Gerutunya sambil memegang ponselnya saat berjalan pulang kerja.

"Apa dia tidak jadi pindah kesini? Apa aku harus menghubunginya terlebih dahulu ya? Aaah" gumamnya dengan frustasi

Lucy pun tiba didepan apartemennya dan tiba-tiba ada tangan yang meraih bahunya. Lucy menoleh dan terlihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Sting!"

Terlihat pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut spike pirang dan mata biru. Pemuda itulah yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Lucy. Sting, Sting Eucliffe.

Sting tersenyum "Hisashiburi, Lucy"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>HALOOO PARA READERSSS! APA KABAR KALIAN? AKU KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN MULTICHAP NALU. PADAHAL YANG LAINNYA BELUM AKU UPDATE TAPI UDAH MEMPUBLISH FANFIC BARU #PLAK HABIS MAU GIMANA LAGI, IDEKU SUDAH MULAI BERMUNCULAN UNTUK MEMULAI FANFIC INI -_-<strong>

**BAIKLAH, BAGAIMANA MENURUT KALIAN? KEEP OR DELETE?**

**PLEASE REVIEWNYA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy pun tiba didepan apartemennya dan tiba-tiba ada tangan yang meraih bahunya. Lucy menoleh dan terlihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Sting!"

Terlihat pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut spike pirang dan mata biru. Pemuda itulah yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Lucy. Sting, Sting Eucliffe.

Sting tersenyum "Hisashiburi, Lucy"

Lucy langsung berhambur kepelukan Sting. Sting pun membalas memeluk Lucy.

"Katanya kau akan mengabariku, kenapa malah mengagetkanku seperti ini. Ugh" ucap Lucy dalam pelukan Sting

Sting hanya tertawa "Haha maaf maaf"

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan Sting.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Lucy

XXX

Sting dan Lucy duduk disofa, mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi? Kau akan bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Lucy

"Hmm RA-HA-SI-A" jawab Sting

Lucy memajukan bibirnya dan mulai menggerutu. Sting hanya tertawa. Sting melirik ke jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Lucy, aku harus pamit" ucap Sting

Lucy menoleh ke jam dindingnya dan tersenyum.

"Wah tidak sadar sudah jam segini. Baiklah" jawab Lucy

Sting dan Lucy bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Aku akan sering bermain kesini" ucap Sting

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hati-hati" ucap Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sting pun ikut melambaikan tangannya. Lucy menutup pintu saat motor merah yang dikendarai oleh Sting sudah tidak terlihat.

XXX

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna.." Sapa Mira-sensei

"Ohayooouu~" jawab para siswa dikelas termasuk Lucy.

"Baiklah anak-anak.. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dikelas kita" ucap Mira-sensei sebagai wali kelas Lucy.

Lucy hanya menaikkan alis.

_'Anak baru?' Batin Lucy_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna pirang. Lebih terang dari milik Lucy.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya

"Hajimemashite, watashi namae wa Sting. Sting Eucliffe. Yoroshiku" ungkap Sting sambil merundukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Lucy menutup mulutnya. Ia benar-benar kaget melihat Sting. Sting ternyata satu sekolah dengannya.

"Yah apa kalian ada pertanyaan?" Ucap Mira-sensei

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa kau keturunan bule?"

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang pribadi, dan Sting menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum. Semua siswi dikelas melihat Sting dengan terpesona. Bagaimana tidak terpesona melihat pemuda yang setampan dan sekeren itu?

"Baiklah, Sting. Kau akan du-"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Natsu, Natsu menutup pintu kembali dan menoleh.

"Maaf sensei aku telat la-" ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat Sting. Natsu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya. Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Sting pun begitu, ia melihat Natsu dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

Lucy yang menyadari hal itu hanya memandang mereka bingung.

_'Kenapa mereka saling menatap begitu' pikir Lucy_

XXX

Sting akhirnya duduk disebelah Gray. Mereka berdua saling berkenalan dan mengikuti pelajaran. Sting terkadang melirik kearah Natsu dan Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu, ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang jauh keluar jendela. Satu tangannya menopang wajahnya. Pandangan Natsu terlihat sendu.

Sting menatap Natsu dan melirik kearah Lucy.

_'Kenapa dia disini?' Batin Sting_

XXX

Lucy membereskan bukunya kedalam tasnya. Levy, Lisanna, Juvia dan Erza menghampirinya.

"Lu-chan" panggil Levy. Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kekantin" ajak Erza

"Ayo aku sudah lapaaar" timpal Lisanna

Mereka tertawa, Lucy pun mengangguk. "Baiklah ayo" sahut Lucy

Lucy pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan bersama. Tiba-tiba..

"Lucy" panggil Sting

Lucy menoleh, semua siswa yang masih dikelas menoleh. Mereka bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sting bisa kenal Lucy?

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sting

"Kekantin, mau ikut?" Jawab Lucy

Sting menggeleng. "Tidak, baiklah" ucap Sting sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lucy tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne ne Lu-chan? Kau kenal anak baru itu?" Tanya Levy. Lucy mengangguk.

"Apa dia saudaramu?" Tanya Erza. Lucy menggeleng pelan.

"Dia itu teman kecilku" jawab Lucy

"Aaah? Benarkah?" Tanya Lisanna

Lucy mengangguk kembali.

"Dia tampan loh" ucap Levy

"Tidak ah biasa saja" timpal Erza

"Iya masih lebih tampan Gray-samaa~" timpal Juvia

"Iya iya, bagimu hanya Jellal yang tampan, Erza. Dan kau Juvia, terserah dirimu~" ledek Lisanna

Mereka akhirnya tertawa.

"Apa kau yakin dia hanya teman kecilmu? Apa kalian tidak pacaran?" Tanya Lisanna sambil mencolek-colek pipi Lucy.

"Ah-ah tidak, apa sih kau Lisanna. Tidak haha" ucap Lucy dengan gugup

"Yakiiiin?" Desak Levy

"Ah urusaaaiiii" seru Lucy sambil berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya

Erza, Lisanna, Levy dan Juvia hanya tertawa.

XXX

Kelas sudah terlihat kosong, hanya tinggal Natsu dan Sting. Natsu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk keluar dari kelas. Natsu melewati tempat duduk Sting.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Sting

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak

"Jangan disini" sahut Natsu

Natsu melangkahkan kaki lagi dan disusul oleh Sting.

XXX

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Natsu kepada Sting yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang diatap sekolah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sting

"Karena aku tinggal disini" jawab Natsu dengan singkat

"Bukankah kau tinggal di Crocus?" Tanya Sting

"Aku bersekolah SMA disini, jadi aku tinggal disini" jawab Natsu

"Bersama keluargamu?" Tanya Sting lagi

"Tidak" jawab Natsu

"Jadi kau mengikuti Lucy sampai disini?" Tanya Sting dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga tinggal disini" jawab Natsu apa adanya.

"Hah, aku tidak mengira kalau kita semua akan bertemu disini" ucap Sting dengan nada sinis.

Natsu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa Lucy tahu dirimu?" Tanya Sting

Natsu tertawa meremehkan. "Jadi itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Natsu

"Jawab saja" ucap Sting

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengenaliku sebagaimana ia mengenalimu. Dia hanya mengenalku sebagai teman sekelasnya yang sudah dari kelas satu SMA" ungkap Natsu

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padanya?" Tanya Sting

"Itu yang kau mau, bukan?" Jawab Natsu

"Jangan pernah dekati dia" ucap Sting sambil memandang Natsu penuh amarah. Natsu pun memandang balik Sting.

"Jadi peringatan itu akan berlaku lagi? Hmm?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada sinis

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Sting

Natsu menggeleng. "Kalau aku tahu, kau menyakiti dia, aku tidak akan menahannya lagi, Sting" ungkap Natsu

"Jadi? Kau tetap menjadi seorang ksatria, Lucy seorang putri dan aku seorang monster? Apa kau masih mau bermain itu? Hmm?" Tanya Sting lagi sambil memandang Natsu meremehkan.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang menyebabkan Lucy seperti ini, apa kau tidak merasa bersalah? Apa kau tidak merasa malu?" Tambah Sting

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kalaupun memang aku yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, aku sudah menerima akibatnya, Sting. Jadi biarkan aku, jangan ganggu kehidupanku" Natsu pun keluar dari atap sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Sting.

"Sial!" Teriak Natsu sambil memukul tembok dekat tangga.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

XXX

Natsu sedang berada distudio bandnya. Ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ada Gray, Gajeel, Matsumoto, Tamazaki, dan Ishida.

"Ayo kita latihan" ajak Natsu

Natsu dan Gray memegang masing-masing stand mic. Irama dimulai, Gajeel memulai dengan gitar listriknya. Dan diikuti lainnya.

Gray dan Natsu bernyanyi.

Sebenarnya Gray bukan anggota tetap dari band Natsu. Natsu adalah vokalis, Gajeel adalah basist, Tamazaki adalah drummer, Matsumoto adalah guitarist, Fujioka adalah keyboardist.

XXX

"Kau habis ini bekerja di kafe ya?" Tanya Sting kepada Lucy yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya sedang memakan ice cone nya.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku antar ya" tawar Sting

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidak. Lagipula biar aku tahu kau bekerja dikafe mana hehe" jawab Sting

Lucy telah selesai memakan ice cone-nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo" ajak Lucy sambil menarik tangan Sting. Sting hanya tertawa. Sting dan Lucy sudah berada didepan motor milik Sting. Sting memakai helmnya dan Lucy naik ke motor Sting. Mereka pun berangkat ke kafe tempat kerja Lucy.

Tidak cukup lama untuk ke kafe tempat kerja Lucy, mereka berdua sudah sampai.

"Disini tempatku bekerja" ucap Lucy

"Hmm baiklah, kau pulang jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu" terang Sting

"Hmm aku pulang jam tujuh malam" jawab Lucy

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disini jam tujuh malam. Oke?" Tanya Sting

"Oke. Aku masuk ya. Jaa nee" pamit Lucy

Lucy bekerja dengan semangat dan sangat ceria hari ini. Teman-temannya pun menyadarinya dan mulai meledeknya.

Didalam sela istirahat mereka, mereka bertiga yaitu, Lisanna, Levy, dan juga Lucy berbincang-bincang.

"Aaah lihat, Lu-chan sangat ceria hari ini, apa karena anak baru itu yaaa~" ledek Levy. Sudah terlihat semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi Lucy.

"Iya ya, sepertinya karena Sting~" timpal Lisanna

"Mooou, sudah jangan menggodaku seperti itu, aku malu tahu" ucap Lucy sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa.

"Nanti kita mampir ke toko baju dulu yuk, aku ingin membeli baju" ajak Levy

"Ayo, aku akan temani. Kau ikut kan?" Sahut Lisanna

"Hmm gomenne, aku akan dijemput oleh Sting. Jadi sepertinya tidak akan ikut" jawab Lucy

"Tuh kan~" ledek Levy kembali

"Ooooh manisnyaaa, habis pulang kerja langsung pergi berkencan~" timpal Lisanna

Lucy menjitak kepala Lisanna dan juga Levy.

"Ah ittai yoo" keluh Levy dan Lisanna bersamaan. Lucy tertawa.

"Lagian, kalian bisanya hanya meledekku saja. Rasakan itu hihi" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa.

XXX

Natsu masih melihat lagu yang dibuatnya. Terlihatlah kumpulan not-not dan beberapa lirik dikertas itu.

"Aku harus beri judul apa ya" gumam Natsu

Tiba-tiba ide bagus muncul dikepalanya. Dengan segera ia menuliskan sesuatu dikolom judul.

_The love song._

"Hoy" sapa Gray yang sekarang ada dibelakang Natsu. Natsu menoleh kebelakang dan menyengir.

"Ada apa ice-princess?"

"Hey kenapa kau mengejekku, flame-head?"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu" terang Natsu sambil memandangi lagi lirik lagunya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gray

"Ini? Lagu yang aku buat" Natsu menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang. Gray pun menerimanya dan membacanya.

"Ini lagu yang bagus. Aku yang nyanyikan ya?" Tanya Gray. Natsu langsung merebut kertasnya.

"Enak saja!" Seru Natsu sambil membuka laci lemari dan menyimpan kertasnya.

"Dasar pelit!" Gerutu Gray

XXX

Tidak terasa sudah pukul tujuh malam, Sting bersiap untuk menjemput Lucy di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan gagah.

Lucy sudah berganti pakaian, ia juga sudah berdiri didepan kafe. Levy dan Lisanna sudah pamit pulang lebih dahulu. Karena mereka ingin 'shopping'. Lucy mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tanpa sadar ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Hoy" panggil orang itu. Lucy pun menoleh. Ia mendapati seseorang memakai jaket hitam, syal putih kotak-kotak, dan dilengkapi helm yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan ia mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam. Ia mengenalinya. Syal itu.

"Natsu?" Panggil Lucy

Natsu melepas helmnya dan menatap Lucy.

"Kenapa kau diam disitu? Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy mendengarnya terperangah.

_'Natsu perhatian padaku? Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?' Batin Lucy_

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang menjemputku" jawab Lucy

Natsu memandang Lucy penuh tanya. Dan ia tahu jawabannya saat Sting datang dengan motor merahnya. Lucy langsung berjalan menghampiri Sting. Sting membuka helmnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah lama ya?" Tanya Sting. Lucy menggeleng. Sting menoleh ke Natsu dan menatapnya sinis. Lalu Lucy memandang Natsu.

"Natsu, kita pulang duluan ya. Sampai ketemu disekolah" pamit Lucy yang sekarang sudah naik kemotor Sting dan sudah meninggalkan Natsu.

Natsu hanya memandang kepergian keduanya. Setelah itu ia memakai helmnya kembali dan mengendarai motornya untuk pulang kerumahnya. Lebih tepatnya keapartemennya.

Ia tinggal di Magnolia ini hanya sendiri tanpa orang tua. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Crocus. Ia tinggal di Magnolia sekarang bukan karena Lucy. Ia pun pada awalnya tidak tahu kalau Lucy pun tinggal di kota itu.

XXX

Natsu yang sudah sampai diapartemennya, segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang di kasurnya. Kamarnya penuh dengan poster band-band rock. Walaupun seperti itu, kamarnya cukup rapi untuk seorang pemuda seperti dirinya. Rahasianya adalah ia menyewa seseorang untuk membersihkan apartemennya setiap harinya. Dikamar Natsu, terdapat rak buku yang tertata rapi, ada meja belajar beserta dengan laptop. Natsu bangkit duduk dan berdiri. Ia berjalan kearah rak bukunya yang menyimpan segala macam buku. Natsu mencari sebuah buku. Setelah dapat, Natsu menarik buku tersebut. Dan terlihat, ternyata itu bukanlah sebuah buku, melainkan sebuah album foto.

Natsu membawanya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap covernya dan membukanya lembar per lembar. Ia tersenyum menatap foto-foto itu. Setelah lembar terakhir, ia memandang foto itu dan melepaskan foto itu dari lembar album tersebut.

"Lucy..." Gumam Natsu

Terlihat difoto itu tiga anak kecil sekitar umur delapan tahun sedang tersenyum. Terlihat gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan memegang boneka berada ditengah-tengah kedua anak laki-laki yang tak kalah ceria seperti gadis kecil itu. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Natsu. Dan yang lainnya adalah anak kecil dengan rambut spike pirang.

Anak laki-laki yang lain itu adalah Sting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 update yeayy! bagaimana menurut kalian para readers? please reviewnya ya~<strong>

**untuk Hinagiku Zeelmart, zuryuteki, dan tema oktaviani sukatma wiraatmadja terimakasih kalian sudah mereview fic ini. mungkin pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab seiring jalannya cerita dan aku berharap kalian suka dengan fic ini begitu juga para readers yang belum review fic ini XD  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ne ne Luce..ayo kita main.." Terdengar suara anak laki-laki kecil._

_Gadis kecil berambut pirang mengangguk dan berdiri disebelah anak laki-laki itu. Wajah anak laki-laki itu masih terlihat samar dipandangan gadis kecil itu._

_'Siapa' batin Lucy_

_Anak laki-laki kecil itu berlarian bersama dengan gadis kecil yang manis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba.._

_Duk!_

_Gadis kecil itu terjatuh karena didorong oleh seseorang._

_"Hahaha dasar anak perempuan lemah.." Ujar anak laki-laki kecil lainnya._

_Gadis kecil itu sudah terjerembap. Ia hanya bisa menangis._

_'Siapa' batin Lucy kembali_

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy membuka matanya, ia sadar bahwa ia bermimpi.

_'Mimpi itu lagi..' Pikirnya._

Ia pun menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah jam dinding. Sudah pukul setengah enam pagi. Lucy mengucek matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Lucy menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sebelum berangkat kesekolah, ia juga membereskan apartemennya dan memasukkan buku-buku yang akan ia bawa kesekolah. Setelah selesai, Lucy melirik jam dindingnya. Tidak terasa sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi, dengan segera Lucy memakai seragamnya dan berangkat kesekolah.

Ia berjalan menuju ke halte bus, ia berjalan dengan pelan dan sesekali ia menguap. Sesampainya di halte, ia menunggu kedatangan bus kesekolahnya datang. Ia berdiri sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba saja motor merah dengan pengendara memakai helm dan juga jaket berwarna hitam. Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung. Pengendara motor itu membuka helm.

"Ohayou Lucy" sapa pengendara itu yang tak lain adalah Sting

Lucy tersenyum. "Ah ohayou, Sting" jawab Lucy dengan ramah

"Ingin berangkat kesekolah bersamaku?" Tanya Sting. Lucy berpikir dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Yosh! Ayo naik" ajak Sting kepada Lucy agar Lucy naik ke motor milik Sting. Lucy pun naik motor dan sudah siap. Kemudian motor Sting melaju dengan cepat.

XXX

Natsu membuka matanya. Terlihat sinar matahari yang mendesak masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Natsu bangkit duduk dan mengucek matanya dengan pelan.

"Jam berapa ini.." Gumamnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya agar pandangannya jelas melihat jam didinding. Beberapa detik kemudian, Natsu bangkit berdiri, mengambil handuk dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia tidak tahu kalau ini sudah jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, ia memakai sepatu dan menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Sesampainya Natsu di tempat parkir motor, ia menyadari kalau ia tidak membawa helmnya.

"Astagaaa helm helm!" Ujarnya

Akhirnya ia kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya untuk mengambil helm.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu sudah didepan motornya kembali. Ia memakai jaket, membenarkan syal putihnya, dan memakai helm. Setelah siap, ia pun menyalakan motor dan menjalankan motornya dengan cepat.

XXX

Kita tinggalkan Natsu. Sekarang didalam kelas, Lucy duduk santai sambil berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Ne Lu-chan, nanti di kafe kau tidak mencoba untuk bernyanyi?" Tanya Levy

"Ha? Menyanyi?" Tanya Lucy kembali. Karena Lucy bingung, sejak kapan kafenya menyediakan panggung.

Levy dan Lisanna mengangguk. "Mulai hari ini akan disediakan panggung di kafe kita. Dan para pekerja diperbolehkan melakukan pertunjukkan disana" jelas Lisanna.

Erza masuk kedalam kelas dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Erza

"Pekerjaan kami" jawab Levy

"Ah Juvia juga ingin bekerja seperti kalian, tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh orang tua Juvia" rengek Juvia

Erza menaruh tangannya dibahu Juvia. "Tenang saja Juvia, kau tidak akan kekurangan uang jajanmu kalau tidak bekerja" ucap Erza

"Mouuu, Erza-san. Jangan berkata seperti itu" gerutu Juvia. Lucy dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Loh, Gray dan yang lain belum datang ya?" Tanya Erza sambil menoleh kesana-kemari.

Lucy dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Pasti mereka telat" ujar Levy

"Dasar anak laki-laki pemalas" gerutu Erza

"Levy-chan, aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu" ucap Lucy

Levy mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersama dengan Gajeel? Mungkin saja ia tidak akan telat seperti ini" ungkap Lucy

"Ah dia itu susah sekali dibangunin, aku sampai naik darah kalau membuat dia bangun" gerutu Levy

"Kalau dibanguninnya pake kata-kata sama teriakan aja sih dia gak akan bangun-bangun" ucap Lisanna

"Lalu?" Tanya Levy

Lisanna dan Lucy saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Kau harus menciumnya!" Ujar Lisanna dan Lucy bersamaan sontak membuat Levy tersipu. Dan mereka semua tertawa.

Sting tersenyum melihat Lucy yang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Sting sendiri sedang mengobrol dengan anak kelas lainnya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Belum ada tanda-tanda Gray, Gajeel, dan Natsu datang. Lucy hanya menoleh kebelakang dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

_'Dia terlambat lagi' pikir Lucy_

Sting memperhatikan Lucy yang menghembuskan nafasnya setelah menoleh ketempat duduk Natsu.

_'Apa dia peduli dengan Natsu?' Batin Sting_

Laxus-sensei pun masuk kedalam kelas Lucy. Laxus-sensei mengajar mata pelajaran matematika. Ia terkenal sebagai guru yang galak dan sangar. Dan ia ini adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah.

"Ohayou" sapanya dengan dingin.

"Ohayou gozaimasu senseiii" jawab seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas.

Lucy tampak gelisah. Tampak dari pandangannya yang selalu tertuju ke pintu kelas.

"Baiklah, buka buku cetak kalian halaman 145" ucap Laxus-sensei.

Saat Laxus sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang materi, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan tiga siswa yang baru saja datang. Sontak membuat seluruh siswa menoleh.

"Maaf sensei aku telat" ucap Gray

"Aku juga" timpal Gajeel

Natsu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalian sudah telat setengah jam tahu?! Dan dengan seenaknya kalian minta maaf padaku?! Hah!" Omel Laxus sensei sambil menunjuk kearah tiga siswa yang terlambat tersebut.

"Gomenasaaiiii!" Ujar Gajeel dan Gray bersamaan. Nyali mereka menyiut saat diteriaki oleh Laxus.

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf sensei, aku tidak ak-" tiba-tiba Natsu ditunjuk oleh Laxus sensei. Membuat Natsu kaget.

Lucy yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Sedangkan Sting? Ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

_'Baka' pikir Sting_

"Kalian bertiga akan dihukum membersihkan toilet setelah pulang sekolah! Kalian mengerti!" Ujar Laxus sensei

"Ap-apa? Toilet?" Ucap Gray dengan gelagapan.

"Iya! Seluruh toilet disekolah ini harus dibersihkan hingga bersih, kalian mengerti?" Ujar Laxus sensei

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas dan menjawab bersamaan.

"Ha'ii"

"Yasudah kalian duduk" suruh Laxus sensei.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kekursinya masing-masing dan Laxus sensei pun melanjutkan penjelasan materi.

Natsu meletakkan tasnya dimeja dan membuka tasnya untuk mengambil buku cetak dan buku tulisnya. Tapi saat dilihat isi tasnya..

_'Astaga, aku tidak membawa bukunya' batin Natsu_

Natsu pun memukul pelan dahinya.

"Ah bodohnya.." Gumam Natsu.

Gumaman Natsu itu terdengar oleh Lucy. Saat Laxus sedang menulis dipapan tulis, Lucy pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan.

Natsu menoleh dan meletakkan tangannya untuk menopang wajahnya.

"Aku lupa bawa buku" jawab Natsu

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu mengangkat bahunya.

Lucy menyodorkan buku cetaknya kepada Natsu.

"Pakai punya ku saja, nih" ucap Lucy masih dengan suara yang pelan.

Dari jauh, Sting melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Gray pun menyadari hal itu.

Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia bingung dengan tingkah Lucy, kalau Lucy meminjamkan bukunya pada Natsu, Lucy memakai apa?

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Natsu kembali.

Saat Lucy ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah kapur melayang kearah mereka berdua. Laxus pun sudah terlihat geram.

"Lucy Heartfilia" panggil Laxus sensei

Lucy sudah bercucuran keringat. Ia benar-benar takut dengan guru satu itu.

"Natsu Dragneel" panggil Laxus sensei

Yang lainnya hanya menoleh kearah Natsu dan Lucy.

"Kalau kalian mau mengobrol, silahkan keluar dari kelas" ucap Laxus sensei

"Gomenasai" ucap Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan.

Laxus pun melanjutkan menulis dipapan tulis. Lucy pun kembali fokus kedepan, ia mencatat apa yang sedang dicatat oleh Laxus didepan. Tiba-tiba Lucy dicolek oleh Natsu.

"Hoy" panggil Natsu dengan berbisik.

Lucy tersenyum dan akhirnya menoleh kebelakang. Natsu telah menyodorkan buku matematika yang diberikan Lucy. Lucy menggeleng.

"Pakailah, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Lucy yang ikut berbisik.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang dimarahi olehnya" sahut Natsu

"Tid-" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Laxus sensei kembali.

"Lucy Heartfilia dan Natsu Dragneel, keluar dari kelas! Sekarang!" Omel Laxus sensei

Nama yang dipanggil sudah bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Mereka pun menghela nafas.

Natsu berjalan dilorong sekolah diikuti oleh Lucy. Natsu berjalan didepan dan Lucy dibelakangnya. Natsu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat hal, itu Lucy pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy diam menunduk. Natsu tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Lucy dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali.

"Ne Natsu" panggil Lucy

"Hmm?"

"Kau membenciku ya?" Tanya Lucy dengan to the point. Membuat langkah Natsu kembali berhenti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Natsu kembali tanpa menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Lucy.

"Bisa tidak kalau aku bertanya dijawab bukan dengan pertanyaan lagi?" ucap Lucy

Natsu masih tidak mau menoleh kebelakang. Lucy masih menunggu jawaban dari Natsu. Lucy bertanya seperti itu karena ia butuh kepastian, kenapa sikap Natsu benar-benar dingin padanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Tanya Lucy kembali. Natsu masih tidak mau merespon.

Lucy menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi" ucap Lucy sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia melewati Natsu yang masih diam ditempat.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Natsu" gumam Lucy tanpa menoleh dan berhenti. Natsu yang mendengar gumaman Lucy hanya bisa memandang kepergian Lucy.

_'Gomenne Luce..' Batin Natsu_

XXX

Lucy duduk meringkuk di atap sekolah. Rambutnya yang digerai melambai-lambai karena hembusan angin.

"Memangnya apa salahku sampai-sampai ia seperti itu" gerutu Lucy

Tiba-tiba ada yang meletakkan jus kotak dingin dikepalanya. Lucy kaget dan akhirnya menoleh dan melihat Natsu sedang memberikannya minum.

"Minum nih" Natsu menyodorkan minuman jus kotak rasa strawberry yang dingin. Lucy masih memandang Natsu.

"Ini, kau tidak mau? Bukannya kau suka jus strawberry?" Ucap Natsu yang masih menyodorkan jus kotak untuk Lucy. Lucy terperangah, karena Natsu tahu kalau ia menyukai jus strawberry. Pada akhirnya, Lucy menerimanya.

"Arigatou" ucap Lucy

Natsu duduk disebelahnya. Lucy membuka jus kotaknya dan meminumnya.

"Hahh enaknya.." Ucap Lucy

Suasana terlihat sangat canggung. Tidak ada obrolan. Mereka masing-masing terdiam dalam pikirannya.

"Hoy" panggil Natsu

Lucy menoleh dan memandang Natsu. Natsu pun menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Aku tidak membencimu" ungkap Natsu

Lucy membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Natsu.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu" lanjut Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menoleh kearah lainnya.

Lucy tersenyum. "Syukurlah.."

"Setidaknya kau tidak membenciku, jadi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk berteman denganmu" lanjut Lucy kembali yang sekarang sudah bangkit berdiri membelakangi Natsu yang masih duduk dan memandang kearah langit. Ia memandang Lucy dengan pandangan takjub dan tatapan yang sendu seakan ia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang berada didepannya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat seakan ingin meraih Lucy, tetapi ia menurunkan kembali tangannya.

_'Kau begitu dekat denganku, tapi aku tidak bisa menggapaimu, Lucy..' batin Natsu_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Lucy bergetar. Lucy mengeceknya. Ternyata ada pesan singkat dari Sting.

**From : Sting**

**Kau dimana? Aku di luar kelas tapi kau tidak ada**

Lucy dengan cepat membalas pesan tersebut.

**To: Sting**

**Aku sedang berada diatap bersama dengan Natsu**

Lucy menekan tombol send. Dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Ku dengar kau punya band ya?" Tanya Lucy sambil menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Begitulah" jawab Natsu

"Hmm souka.."

"Ne ne aku ingin dengar nyanyianmu, Natsu" pinta Lucy

"Eh?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Bolehkan? Pleeaaasee~" pinta Lucy dengan rengekan. Natsu menghela nafas dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Natsu berdeham dan memulai nyanyiannya.

_**Kizutsuku te o nando mo tsunaide  
>Fuan bakari no kono michi o aruite<br>Yukkuri nagareta hibi no naka de  
>Bokura ga te ni shita mono wa<br>Konna ni atatakakute itoshii n da**_

_**Nee kono mama toki no naka waratte aruite ikou  
>Kimi ga iru kara mae ni susumeru n da<br>Ima bokura no omoi ga hitotsu ni natte  
>Michi o shimesu n da dakara kono te zutto hanasanaide…<strong>_

Lucy pun menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Natsu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

_**Furikaereba itsu de mo kimi ga ite  
>Kurakute fukai ano mori mo aruketa<br>Tsumazuku koto mo kitto aru kedo  
>Bokura ga musunda ito wa<br>Sonna ni kantan ni wa hodokenai**_

Natsu pun ikut menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya bersama dengan Lucy. Lucy duduk disebelahnya, mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum.

_**Nee kono mama toki no naka sasae aruite ikou  
>Boku ga iru kara mae ni susumeba ii<br>Ima bokura no negai ga hitotsu hitotsu  
>Michi ni kawaru n da dakara kono ashi de aruite ikou<strong>_

_'Ini begitu familiar' batin Lucy_

Natsu pun bernyanyi dilirik selanjutnya, Lucy diam mendengarkan.

_**Daiji na mono ga ima kimi ni kawaru n da**_

_**Nee kono mama toki no naka waratte aruite ikou  
>Kimi ga iru kara mae ni susumeru n da<br>Ima bokura no omoi ga hitotsu ni natte  
>Michi o shimesu n da dakara kono te zutto itsu made mo hanasanai yo…<strong>_

Setelah selesai, Lucy pun bertepuk tangan. Tanpa mereka sadari, saat mereka bernyanyi, diluar atap sedang ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Yang tidak lain adalah Sting. Sting mengepalkan tangannya dan masuk kedalam atap.

"Lucy" panggilnya

Natsu dan Lucy menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan mendapati Sting berdiri disana.

"Sting!" Seru Lucy sambil berlari menghampiri Sting.

Natsu melihat mereka tertawa. Natsu pun bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Loh kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidur" jawab Natsu sambil berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah. Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidur dimana? Hey!" Seru Lucy tanpa memerdulikan Sting.

"Ruang kesehatan" jawab Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Baiklah..Jaa nee" sahut Lucy

Sting melihat interaksi antara Natsu dan Lucy dengan tidak suka. Tanpa sadar Sting menatap kepergian Natsu. Lucy pun menoleh dan memanggil Sting, tapi tidak ada respon.

"Sting! Stiiing!" Seru Lucy

Sting terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Kau bengong saja. Kau tidak kekelas?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku izin ketoilet" jawab Sting

"Yasudah, balik kekelas sana. Nanti kau diomeli Laxus sensei" ucap Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sting

Lucy memukul bahu Sting.

"Ih kau mencoba membolos ya? Sudah sana masuk!" Lucy mengomel pada Sting. Sting hanya mengaduh karena bahunya dipukul oleh Lucy.

"Memang kenapa? Kau mengusirku? Kau suka berduaan dengan pemuda berambut berduri itu?" Gerutu Sting

Lucy tertawa mendengar julukan yang diberikan Sting untuk Natsu.

"Sting! Kau tidak sadar ya? Kalau menjuluki seseorang itu lihat dulu dirimu. Kau juga mempunyai rambut berduri seperti Natsu tahu haha" ungkap Lucy diselingi dengan tawanya.

Sting memajukan bibirnya dan mulai menggerutu lagi.

"Enak saja, jangan samakan aku dengan dia, jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan" gerutu Sting

Lucy tertawa. "Natsu juga tampan loh" ledek Lucy

Sting berhenti menggerutu dan mulai menatap Lucy dengan serius.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Tanya Sting sontak membuat wajah Lucy memerah. Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-tidak!" Sahut Lucy

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi memujinya?" Tanya Sting

"Ya semua siswa disini mengakui ketampanan yang dia miliki. Dia juga sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik dan juga hangat. Dan juga suaranya bagus. Tadi aku sempat mendengarnya menyanyi ya walaupun ia terlihat sedikit yaaahh.." Lucy tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Sting. Sting tiba-tiba mencium Lucy. Membuat wajah Lucy memerah, jantungnya pun berdebar lebih cepat.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sting melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Lucy. Wajah Lucy sudah memerah. Sting menyentuh bibir Lucy dan tersenyum.

"Jangan membicarakan pria lain dihadapanku seperti itu, aku tidak tahan" ucap Sting

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Lucy yang sekarang pipinya merona merah.

Sting memajukan wajahnya dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada Lucy.

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Sting pun membenarkan posisinya dan memandang Lucy.

"Sekarang kau tahu perasaanku bukan? Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu.." Ungkap Sting

Lucy menutup mulutnya, ia tidak percaya apa yang telah didengarnya. Sting menyukainya sejak dulu? Benarkah?

"Aku ingin menjagamu, aku ingin berada disisimu.." Lanjut Sting

Lucy masih diam. Speechless.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apa perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Tanya Sting sambil berusaha menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Lucy menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Lucy pun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku juga menyukaimu" ungkap Lucy

Sting tersenyum dan menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Lucy pun membalas memeluk Sting.

_'Natsu, aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi denganmu' batin Sting_

XXX

Diruang kesehatan, Natsu sedang berbaring dengan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya. Ia benar-benar merasa gelisah.

XXX

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Teman-teman Lucy seperti Erza, Levy, Juvia dan Lisanna mulai mencari Lucy yang tidak kunjung kembali kekelas. Begitu pula dengan Gray dan Gajeel, mereka berdua mencari Natsu.

"Kira-kira dia dimana ya?" Tanya Gajeel

"Kita cari diatap sekolah" sahut Gray

Mereka berdua menuju ke atap sekolah tapi tidak menemukan seseorang pun. Gray dan Gajeel memikirkan dimana Natsu berada.

"Apa dia sedang bersama bunny girl?" Tanya Gajeel

"Mungkin, ayo coba kita cari keruang kesehatan" ucap Gray

Mereka menuju keruang kesehatan sekolah dan ketemu. Natsu sedang berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Terdengar dengkuran pelan. Gray dan Gajeel tertawa.

"Bisa-bisanya ia tidur saat dihukum oleh guru" ucap Gray

Gray dan Gajeel berjalan mendekati Natsu, tiba-tiba..

"Luce..Lucy.." Natsu menggumamkan nama Lucy saat tertidur. Membuat kedua temannya bingung.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, dia memanggil nama Lucy kan?" Bisik Gray

Gajeel mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia bergumam nama bunny-girl?" Tanya Gajeel

"Entahlah.." Jawab Gray

XXX

Lucy dan Sting sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, mereka berjalan menuju kekantin.

"Lu-chan" panggil Levy di belakangnya.

Lucy dan Sting menoleh. Lucy melambaikan tangannya. Terlihat teman-temannya menyusulnya.

"Eh? Ada Sting juga" ucap Levy

Sting hanya tersenyum "Yo" sapa Sting

"Kau dicariin oleh Laxus sensei karena kau tidak kembali kekelas" ucap Erza

Sting menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Ah benarkah? Haha"

"Sepertinya Laxus sensei akan mengamuk padamu. Lagian sudah aku bilang kembali kekelas malah mengikutiku" omel Lucy

"Biarin" jawab Sting

Yang lainnya yang melihat hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian ingin kekantin ya? Ayo bareng" ajak Lucy diiringi anggukan teman-temannya.

XXX

"Kenapa kita tidak membangunkannya? Aku lapar" protes Gajeel

"Yasudah sana beli makanan kekantin" usir Gray

"Hah baiklah, aku duluan ya" pamit Gajeel

Gajeel pun meninggalkan Gray dan Natsu. Gray mendecih dan segera membangunkan Natsu.

"Natsu bangun" ujarnya

Natsu membuka matanya, ia menoleh dan dilihat ada Gray disampingnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur saat dihukum" ucap Gray

Natsu bangkit duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Natsu sambil menguap.

"Ya untuk membangunkanmu, kau ini! Mau sekolah apa tidak sih" omel Gray

"Iya-iya, kau terlihat seperti ibuku, Gray" ejek Natsu

"Sialan kau!" Sahut Gray

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap Gray

"Hmm?"

"Saat kau tidur, kau mengumam sesuatu. Kau menyebut 'Luce..Lucy..' Maksudmu Lucy kita?" Tanya Gray

Natsu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Gray sehingga ia terbatuk. Natsu memikirkan, tidak salah kalau dia bercerita sedikit pada Gray.

"Dengar, hanya kau yang kuberitahu. Jadi jangan sampai tersebar atau kau akan kubunuh, mengerti?!" Ujar Natsu

"Kau membunuhku? Silahkan saja kalau bisa" timpal Gray

Natsu memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Gray

"Memang benar yang aku gumamkan saat tidur adalah Lucy kita. Lucy Heartfilia" ungkap Natsu

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya Lucy itu adalah teman kecilku" ungkap Natsu

Gray membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar dari mulut Natsu.

"Ta-tapi ia terlihat tidak dekat denganmu, bagaimana-" pertanyaan Gray terpotong karena Natsu sudah menjawabnya.

"Dia hilang ingatan saat masih kecil.." Terang Natsu

"Ap-apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter ini? aku update benar-benar kilat kaaan? mohon reviewnya yaa loooh XD<strong>

**Ohiya, lagu yang dinyanyikan Natsu sama Lucy itu judulnya Aruite ikou dinyanyiin sama Jungo Yoshida. lagu itu adalah soundtrack ending dari Rental Magica. Aku suka sama lagu itu apalagi sama yang acapella versionnya. aku ngebayangin kalo Natsu juga nyanyi itu dengan suaranya haha XD udah ah banyak bacot! #plak**

**Okee makasih yang buat udah review. dan juga makasih untuk para silent reader...**

**Aku bakalan bales satu-satu review yang udah masuk, yuk mari XD**

**shadow : **Penasaran? setelah baca chapter ini makin penasaran gak? hihi XD ini sudah update kilat, super kilat malah ;D

**Reka amelia : **Pasti seru doong, ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana? XD

**karinalu : **Hehe arigatouu~ Sting apa Natsu ya? hmm... ayoo coba tebak, dari chapter ini siapa yang keliatannya jahat? nalu momentnya lebih banyak? akan aku usahakan lebih keras lagi XD**  
><strong>

**zuryuteki : **Ahaha sudah tugas author mengupdate kilat, karena semangatnya sedang berkobar-kobar membuat fic ini ^_^ Hayoo pertanyaannya udah terjawab kan? ternyata Lucy itu...amnesia XD

**Okee semuanya udah author bales reviewnya.. bagi yang belom review. ayo doong review biar authornya makin semangat haha XD**

**Baiklah, para readers semuanya tunggu chapter berikutnya ya, dijamin akan lebih seru XD**

**Jaa nee,**

**Yusa-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy telah memakai pakaian maid. Begitu juga dengan Levy dan Lisanna. Lucy melihat kafenya telah berbeda. Sekarang sudah ada panggung, ya walaupun panggung kecil-kecilan. Dimana ada alat-alat musik. Sesekali pengunjung memainkannya dan memberikan pertunjukkan.

"Lu-chan kau coba bernyanyi doong" pinta Levy

"Ayolah Lucy" rengek Lisanna

Lucy menggeleng. "Tidak ah, aku kan disini dibayar untuk menjadi maid bukan penyanyi"

Tiba-tiba pemilik kafe berdiri diatas panggung dan memberikan sambutan. Lucy, Levy dan Lisanna mulai bekerja lagi.

"Yah bagi para pelanggan, kami persembahkan nyanyian merdu dari maid cantik kita..Lucy.."

Lucy sontak kaget.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Gumamnya

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Lucy silahkan naik keatas panggung dan menyanyi"

Lucy menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju panggung. Setelah berada dipanggung, ia melihat kearah keyboard. Ia berjalan menghampiri keyboard dan mencoba memainkannya. Saat permainannya mulai ia disambut oleh tepukan tangan dari semua orang dikafe.

Lucy pun mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan not-not keyboardnya.

_**It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope<br>Which then turned into a quiet thought  
>Which then turned into a quiet word<br>And then that word grew louder and louder  
>'Til it was a battle cry<br>I'll come back when you call me  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>_

Saat bernyanyi, Natsu masuk kedalam kafe bersama dengan Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, dan juga Erza. Mereka segera duduk dan mendengar Lucy bernyanyi. Mereka semua tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Natsu. Ia menatap Lucy dengan takjub.

_**Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never been this way before<br>All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
>As you head off to the war<br>Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
>You'll come back when it's over<br>No need to say goodbye  
>You'll come back when it's over<br>No need to say goodbye  
><strong>_

Tangan Lucy masih memainkan not-not keyboard yang menjadikan sebuah melodi yang indah. Lucy masihh terus bernyanyi.

_**Now we're back to the beginning  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<br>But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<br>Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
>'Til they're before your eyes<br>You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye<br>You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye..<strong>_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Lucy merundukkan kepalanya dan disambut meriah oleh para pelanggan dikafe.

"Lucy-chan kau sangat hebat" teriak salah satu pelanggan yang memberikan standing applause

"Lucy-tan kawaiiii"

Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh pelanggan. Pandangannya berhenti saat ia dan Natsu bertemu pandang. Entah kenapa reflek Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke yang lain. Lucy merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Baru pertama kalinya ia bertatapan mata dengan Natsu seintens itu.

"Yah itu adalah penampilan dari maid cantik kita, bagaimana bagaimana? Kalian menyukainya?" Tanya pemilik kafe itu sebagai mc

"Sugoooiiii!" Seru para pelanggan

Lucy turun dari panggung dan kembali bekerja. Sebelum itu, ia menghampiri teman-temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Ah Lu-chan membuatku iri, suaranya sangat merdu" puji Levy

"Iya Lucy, suaramu bagus" puji Gray

Juvia memandang iri. "Gray-sama, Juvia juga mempunyai suara yang bagus~"

"Iya iya terserah dirimu" sahut Gray

Natsu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memandang kearah lain. Lucy memandangnya. Gray pun menyadarinya. Gray menginjak kaki Natsu.

"Ah ittai!" Seru Natsu yang terlonjak

Gray pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini menginjak kakiku, Gray!" Omel Natsu sambil memandang Gray dengan tatapan sebal.

Gray menyueki Natsu. "Lucy aku pesan double ice cream disini ya" pinta Gray

"Oke, kalau kalian?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku pesan cheesecake dan strawberry cake" ucap Erza

"Aku memesan ice cream yang sama seperti Gray-sama" ucap Juvia

"Aku pesan minuman bersoda saja" pinta Gajeel

"Ah kalau dirimu, khusus yang melayani itu Levy-chan" ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk Levy.

"Kalau kau Jellal?" Tanya Lisanna

"Hmm aku orange juice dan cheese cake seperti Erza" sahut Jellal.

Lucy ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Natsu tapi Natsu sudah terlebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Aku nanti saja" ucap Natsu

Lucy tersenyum "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya"

Lucy pun meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk mengambil pesanannya, disusul oleh Lisanna dan juga Levy.

"Mereka sangat manis dengan pakaian seperti itu ya" ucap salah seorang pelanggan

"Iya kau suka yang mana?" Tanya salah satu kawan pelanggan itu

"Aku suka yang berambut pirang, tubuhnya itu terlihat hot" jawab temannya

Natsu mendengarnya dan merasa risih. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri dan teman-temannya menatapnya.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar" ucap Natsu

Saat ditoilet, Natsu mencuci mukanya dengan air. Ia menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Seharusnya memang dia tidak bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu" gumamnya

XXX

"Pesanan dataaaang!" Ujar Lisanna

Lisanna membawa beberapa pesanan teman-temannya lalu disusul oleh Levy. Lucy sedang melayani pelanggan lain.

Natsu pun sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk temani kami disini?" Terdengar suara salah seorang pelanggan. Natsu menoleh dan mendapati Lucy sedang di pegang tangannya oleh pelanggan itu.

"Tidak bisa, master. Saya harus kembali bekerja" ucap Lucy dengan ramah.

"Hanya sebentar saja" rengek pelanggan itu. Pelanggan itu melihat Lucy dengan pandangan mesum. Natsu memandangnya dengan tidak suka. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan menghampirinya.

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy agar berdiri dibelakang Natsu. Lucy menatap punggung Natsu karena ia berada dibelakang Natsu. Natsu masih menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat, Lucy memandanginya.

_'Rasanya..seperti de javu..tapi kapan?' Pikir Lucy_

"Kalau ia bilang tidak bisa, ya berarti tidak bisa!" Seru Natsu sambil berdiri menghalangi Lucy.

Lucy terperangah. Natsu melindunginya dari pelanggan yang mencoba menggangu Lucy.

_'Kapan? Ini seperti..' Batin Lucy lagi_

"Kau! Siapa kau!" Bentak pelanggan itu

Karena suara pelanggan yang keras, maka seluruh yang ada diruangan menoleh kearahnya. Natsu menarik tangan Lucy untuk berjalan menjauhi pelanggan itu. Tetapi tangan Natsu ditahan oleh sang pelanggan.

"Kurang ajar!" Seru pelanggan itu sambil melayangkan tinju hangatnya pada Natsu. Natsu melepaskan genggaman tangan Lucy dan menangkap tinju dari sang pelanggan.

"Yang kurang ajar itu kau! Brengsek!" Ujar Natsu dengan penuh amarah ia melayangkan tinjunya kearah sang pelanggan. Pelanggan itu sampai terjatuh.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan datang ke kafe ini lagi untuk mengganggunya! Kau mengerti? Om-om tua bangka yang mesum?" Ucap Natsu

Gray, Gajeel, dan Jellal bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Natsu. Dan yang lainnya menghampiri Lucy.

Pelanggan itu mendecih.

"Hoy! Jawab!" Seru Natsu sambil menyiapkan tinjunya tapi ditahan oleh Jellal dan Gajeel. Gray memegang bahu Natsu. Natsu menoleh dan Gray hanya menggeleng.

"Maafkan kelakuan teman kami. Tapi seharusnya anda tidak mengganggu pelayan itu" ucap Jellal

Pemilik kafe pun keluar dan melihat adanya keributan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini?" Ucapnya dengan lantang.

Levy dan Lisanna mendekati pemilik kafe dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ap-apa?! Lucy-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucapnya sambil melihat keadaan Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Rinzo-san"

"Ah syukurlah" ucapnya

Pemilik kafe itu menghampiri pelanggan yang masih terduduk dibawah karena jatuh setelah dipukul oleh Natsu.

"Dan kau! Jangan pernah lagi kesini kalau hanya ingin mengganggu pelayan-pelayanku! Pergi sana!" Usir pemilik kafe itu yang bernama Rinzo

Pelanggan itu langsung berlari kabur keluar dari kafe. "Dasar, memangnya kafe ini tempat pelayanan untuk orang-orang mesum apa, seenaknya saja!" Gerutu Rinzo. Pemilik kafe itu menoleh kearah Natsu dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih ya, sudah melindungi Lucy" ucap Rinzo

"Iya, lagipula ia juga temanku" jawab Natsu sambil berjalan meninggalkan keluar kafe. Lucy memandang kepergiannya.

_'Teman?' Pikir Lucy_. Lucy tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyusulnya" ucap Lucy pada teman-temannya.

Natsu berjalan kearah tempat motornya terparkir. Ia memakai jaket dan bersiap memakai helm sampai pada Lucy memanggilnya.

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy

Natsu menoleh dan meletakkan helmnya kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Hmm ano..terimakasih untuk yang tadi" ucap Lucy

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya tidak suka pria brengsek sepertinya. Jadi jangan salah paham" terang Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya aku mengerti"

Didalam hati Lucy, Lucy tahu benar kalau Natsu memang setia kawan dan sangat peduli pada teman-temannya. Lucy sangat senang sudah dilindungi oleh Natsu, ia merasakan bahwa apa yang Natsu katakan bahwa ia tidak membenci Lucy itu benar.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Salam untuk yang lain" pamitnya

"Oke. Hati-hati dijalan" sahut Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Natsu menyalakan motornya dan melesat pergi dengan cepat. Lucy pun kembali masuk kedalam kafe.

"Natsu sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Gray

Lucy mengangguk.

"Yasudah Lucy-chan, lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu ya" ucap pemilik kafe

"Baik" sahut Lucy

"Aku kembali bekerja ya" pamitnya pada teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya pun kembali ke meja mereka dan menikmati pesanan mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka pun pamit pulang.

XXX

"Lucy, ayo kita pulang" ajak Lisanna

"Gomenne Lisanna, aku dijemput oleh Sting" ucap Lucy sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Aaaah enaknya ada yang menjemput. Yasudah lah, aku akan pulang sendiri. Sampai bertemu besok, Lucy" pamit Lisanna.

"Sampai jumpa" sahut Lucy

Lisanna pulang sendiri karena Levy sudah diantarkan pulang oleh Gajeel, sedangkan Lucy, Lucy akan dijemput oleh Sting.

Lucy berdiri didepan kafe. Ia mengingat kejadian disekolah, dimana ia dan Sting saling mengungkapkan perasaannya.

_"Jadi mulai hari ini kau menjadi pacarku kan?" Tanya Sting_

_Lucy mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Sting tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Lucy._

Lucy pun kembali ke keadaan sekarang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memanas.

"Lucy?" Panggil seseorang. Lucy merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Akhirnya ia menoleh.

"Sss-Sting? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Lucy

"Sejak tadi. Aku memanggil-manggil dirimu tapi kau malah bengong dengan muka memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dasar aneh" jelas Sting

"Ti-tidaaak! Apa sih yang kau katakan haha" sahut Lucy dengan gugup

"Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sting

"Eh? Tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Ayo kita pulang" sahut Lucy sambil naik ke motor Sting. Sting tertawa pelan.

"Pegangan ya" pinta Sting

Lucy pun mengalungkan tangannya kepinggang Sting. Dan mereka pun melesat meninggalkan kafe.

XXX

Sting dan Lucy akhirnya sampai diapartemen. Lucy turun dari motor.

"Kau tidak masuk dulu?" Tanya Lucy

"Hmm apa boleh?" Sahut Sting

"Haha ya bolehlah. Ayo" ajak Lucy.

Lucy pun membuka pintu dan menyuruh Sting duduk.

"Aku akan buatkan minum. Tunggu sebentar" ucap Lucy yang berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Setelah beberapa menit, Lucy kembali datang bersama dengan segelas minuman ditangannya.

"Ini. Diminum ya" ucapnya. Sting meminum minuman yang dibuat oleh Lucy. Dan meletakkan kembali ke meja. "Bagaimana tadi di kafe? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya Sting

"Hmm tidak begitu. Tadi aku bernyanyi lalu tadi juga dikafe ada pelanggan yang kurang ajar padaku. Tapi tenang saja. Aku dilindungi oleh Natsu. Natsu menghajar orang itu" terang Lucy

Sting yang mendengar cerita Lucy menjadi geram. Ia berpikir kenapa ia tidak kekafe untuk melihat Lucy. Dan kenapa juga harus Natsu menolong Lucy?

_'Sial' batin Sting_

"Lalu?" Tanya Sting lagi

"Pelanggan itu juga diomeli oleh pemilik kafe" jawab Lucy

"Hmm begitu ya. Jadi Natsu menolongmu? Kau sudah berterimakasih padanya?" Tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk.

"Sudah kok" jawab Lucy

"Sepertinya aku juga harus berterimakasih padanya karena telah melindungi pacarku yang cantik ini" ujar Sting sontak membuat Lucy blushing.

"Stiiiing!"

XXX

Gray datang keapartemen milik Natsu. Natsu sedang memetik gitar miliknya. Gray sedang duduk sambil memakan beberapa snack.

"Tadi kau sangat keren, aku akui itu" ucap Gray sambil membuka snack yang lain.

"Hah jangan meledekku" ucap Natsu

"Dasar tsundere" ejek Gray

"Bodo amat" sahut Natsu

Gray telah mengetahui masa lalu tentang Lucy dan Natsu. Dan tidak lupa dengan Sting. Gray berpikir hubungan mereka bertiga sangatlah rumit. Dan juga ia berpikir, Natsu itu bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

_'Ia menahan bebannya sendiri, dasar sok kuat' pikir Gray_

XXX

Pagi harinya, tidak biasanya Natsu sudah datang kesekolah. Tetapi yang ia lakukan dikelas hanya meringkuk dimejanya. Lucy dan Sting pun datang bersama.

"Ohayou minna" sapa Lucy

Natsu mendengar suara Lucy hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Natsu pun juga bisa mendengar suara Sting. Menurutnya suaranya sangat mengganggu.

"Lucy, nanti pulang sekolah kau harus ikut rapat. Kita akan membicarakan soal ujian tengah semester dan festival yang akan dilaksanakan setelah itu" terang Erza

"Hah baiklah" jawab Lucy dengan lemas.

Sting menatap Natsu yang sedang tertidur dimejanya dengan tatapan yang tidak suka.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi membuat para siswa duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Natsu yang sepertinya tidurnya pulas tidak bangun. Lucy menoleh kebelakang. Dengan ragu tangan Lucy terulur untuk membangunkan Natsu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menggoyangkan tangannya Natsu.

"Natsu..Natsu.. Bangun..sudah bel masuk" ucap Lucy

Natsu pun akhirnya bangun, dengan mata merahnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengantuk. Guru pun masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

XXX

Ditempat lain yaitu dikota Crocus, dimana keluarga Natsu tinggal. Ayah dan ibu Natsu masih hidup dan tinggal dengan baik di kota itu.

"Sayang, bagaimana ya keadaan Natsu disana?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pink yang sama dengan Natsu.

"Tenang saja, ia kan anak yang kuat. Lagipula semalam ia menghubungiku, kalau dia baik-baik saja" jawab seorang pria dengan rambut merah.

"Apa uang yang kita kirimkan cukup untuk dirinya? Aduh aku takut dia kekurangan disana" ucap ibu Natsu

"Jangan memanjakan dia dengan uang, Grandine. Nanti dia tidak akan mandiri-mandiri kalau seperti itu" jawab ayah Natsu.

"Bukan begitu, Igneel. Hanya saja tinggal sendiri itu sangat berat" elak Grandine

"Yasudah terserah dirimu. Sebentar lagi dia akan ujian. Kau harus menghubunginya" ucap Igneel

"Baiklah" sahut istrinya.

XXX

Natsu membeli roti isi daging dan juga sekotak jus apel dikantin. Ia tidak ingin makan dikantin, ia ingin memakan makanannya diatap.

Saat sampai diatap, betapa kagetnya ia melihat Sting sudah berdiri disana. Natsu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu

Sting membalikkan badannya dan memandang Natsu sinis.

"Aku dengar kemarin kau menyelamatkan Lucy" Ucap Sting

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan pa-car-ku" jawab Sting dengan menekan kata 'pacarku'.

Natsu memandang Sting tanpa ekspresi.

"Souka..jadi kalian sudah berpacaran" ucap Natsu

Sting tertawa meremehkan. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan kabar itu?" Tanya Sting

Natsu berjalan dan duduk bersandar ditembok. Ia membuka jus kotaknya dan membuka roti isi dagingnya dan melahapnya.

"Aku ingatkan lagi padamu, jangan dekati Lucy lagi. Lucy sudah jadi milikku" ucap Sting dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku akan bertindak kalau kau menyakitinya dan membuatnya sedih" jawab Natsu

Sting mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan lihat kalau Lucy akan bahagia bersamaku" ucap Sting sambil meninggalkan Natsu sendiri. Setelah Sting pergi Natsu berhenti memakan rotinya. Ia meremas kotak jusnya dan melempar kesembarang arah.

"Sial!" Serunya

Ia bangkit berdiri, melempar sisa rotinya. Ia menendang tembok dan meninju tembok.

"Sial!sial!siaaal!" Seru Natsu dengan frustasi

Natsu pun jatuh terduduk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poninya. Airmatanya mengalir dari mata onyxnya. Satu tangannya menutupi matanya.

"Lu..cy" lirihnya

XXX

Natsu kembali kekelasnya. Wajahnya benar-benar dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak terlihat biasanya. Ia duduk ditempatnya, Gray dan Gajeel memperhatikan temannya. Gray melihat ada bekas luka ditangan Natsu.

_'Ada apa dengannya' pikir Gray_

Lucy pun duduk ditempatnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat Natsu yang diam lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke tangan Natsu. Ia melihat bekas luka disana yang masih baru.

"Natsu? Kau terluka ya?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu tidak menjawab.

Lucy mencoba menyentuh tangan Natsu tetapi ditepis oleh Natsu. Natsu menatap mata Lucy.

"Jangan pedulikan diriku, Lucy" ucapnya

Lucy membelalakkan matanya, ia melihat kekesalan dimata Natsu. Lucy merasa ada kesedihan yang terbesit didalam lubuk hatinya. Lucy pun memegang dadanya.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sedih' batin Lucy_

Gray melihatnya langsung menarik keluar Natsu. Sting tersenyum sinis.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih. Lucy tahu kalau ia bukanlah teman dekat Natsu seperti yang lainnya. Tetapi ada perasaan jauh dilubuk hatinya merasa sedih saat melihat tatapan Natsu tadi.

XXX

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau berbicara pada Lucy seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat tadi dia terlihat sedih!" omel Gray

"Aku hanya emosi, mungkin" jawab Natsu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Emosi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba emosi dengannya? Baka!" Ujar Gray

"Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sting" ungkap Natsu.

Gray tidak kaget mendengarnya, karena dia sudah tahu dari gelagat Sting dan juga Lucy.

"Oh begitu, lalu?" Tanya Gray

"Aku merasa emosi karena hal itu" jawab Natsu, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Sekarang terlihat Natsu yang putus asa. Gray mendecih dan berjalan mendekati Natsu.

_BUUKK!_

Gray meninju pipi Natsu dengan keras sehingga Natsu jatuh terjerembab. Natsu memelototi Gray. Natsu pun bangkit dan membalas memukul Gray. Dan mulailah perkelahian diantara mereka. Setelah merasa capek, mereka pun jatuh duduk. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, keringat mereka terlihat mengalir diselingi dengan darah segar yang keluar sedikit dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka pun penuh dengan luka lebam.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Natsu" ujar Gray

Natsu hanya tertawa. "Terserah kau saja, Gray. Lihat saja lukamu lebih banyak dibanding diriku"

"Arrrrgh kau menyebalkan, flamehead!" Gerutu Gray.

Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, begitu juga dengan Gray.

"Oy, kita membolos dan berkelahi hari ini" ucap Natsu

"Yah..nanti jika Jellal atau Erza memarahiku, aku akan bilang ini semua salahmu, kepala api" sahut Gray

Natsu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menasehatimu sekali ini saja. Jadi kau harus dengarkan" ujar Gray

Natsu menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak berhak untuk emosi karena Lucy sudah menjalani hubungan dengan Sting.." Ucap Gray

"Kau sudah memilih jalanmu bukan? Kau memilih untuk tidak dekat dengan Lucy kan? Jadi nikmati pilihanmu, jangan salahkan Lucy seperti tadi" lanjut Gray

Natsu terdiam.

"Tapi perasaanku masih tetap sama padanya" ucap Natsu

"Kalau perasaanmu masih tetap sama, kenapa dengan bodohnya kau memberi jalan Sting seperti itu?"

Natsu terperangah. "Karena-" ucapan Natsu dipotong oleh Gray

"Karena kau yang membuat Lucy seperti itu? Dan kau tidak bisa membuat dirinya bahagia? Begitu?" Ucapan yang dilontarkan Gray itu adalah ucapan Sting saat kecil dulu. Karena Natsu telah menceritakan semua masa lalunya kepada Gray.

"Kebahagiaan seseorang itu tidak bisa diukur oleh apapun. Kebahagiaan itu yang merasakan adalah diri sendiri, bukanlah orang lain."

"Kau menyerah saat Sting berbicara seperti itu padamu dulu? Kau bodoh, Natsu. Walaupun Lucy tidak mengingat dirimu dan itu dikarenakan dirimu, Tetapi ia juga tidak mengingat Sting bukan? Seharusnya kau juga berada disampingnya saat itu. Bukan hanya Sting" terang Gray

Natsu terdiam.

"Kalau Lucy tahu, Lucy pun tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauhinya. Mendengar dari ceritamu dulu, Lucy terlihat sangatlah bahagia bersamamu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi" lanjut Gray.

Natsu masih terdiam.

"Lucy tidak akan tahu sampai kapanpun tentang dirimu. Tentang dirimu yang diam-diam mengawasinya, diam-diam melindunginya. Ia tidak akan tahu jika kau tetap seperti ini.." Jelas Gray

"Jadi apakah aku harus.." Belum selesai Natsu berbicara, Gray kembali berbicara.

"Kau harus berjuang. Berjuang melindunginya seperti dulu. Didepannya. Berdiri didepannya. Berada disisinya. Menjadi temannya" ucap Gray.

"Tapi sudah ada Sting disisinya.." Elak Natsu

"Kesempatan itu masih tetap ada, Natsu" ungkap Gray

Natsu menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap kelangit. Ia merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai rambut spike pinknya.

"Jauh dilubuk hati Lucy, Lucy masih mengenalimu. Itu pasti" tambah Gray.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Jangan sok seperti peramal, ice princess" protes Natsu

"Kau tidak tahu kan? Kau saja tidak memperhatikannya. Aku dan Erza memperhatikan kalian. Dari Lucy yang meminjamkan tugas rumahnya untukmu, lalu memandangimu penuh perhatian, lalu ia meminjamkan buku matematikanya hingga ia disuruh keluar oleh sensei, lalu saat dikafe, diam-diam ia memperhatikanmu. Makanya aku menginjak kakimu" terang Gray.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak melihat itu kan? Mungkin Lucy sendiripun tidak menyadari akan perasaannya padamu, tapi seharusnya kau, kau yang menyadarkannya" setelah menasehati Natsu, Gray pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

"Minta maaf dengan perbaiki sikapmu padanya, Natsu. Walaupun ia milik Sting, setidaknya kau bisa berada disisinya sebagai temannya" ucap Gray sebelum keluar dari atap.

Natsu diam. Ia tertunduk. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Gray benar. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh, dapat menyerah begitu saja. Natsu pun keluar dari atap dan berjalan dikoridor kelas. Tiba-tiba..

"Natsu" panggil seseorang.

_'Sial' batin Natsu_

Natsu pun berbalik dan melihat ketua kedisiplinan berada dibelakangnya bersama dengan wakilnya. Erza dan Jellal. Natsu pun memamerkan deretan giginya dan berlari kabur menjauhi pasangan yang ditakuti seantero sekolah.

"Natsu! Jangan kabur!" Ujar Erza

Erza mengerjar Natsu, sedangkan Jellal sudah menyeret Gray.

_'Larilah, Natsu. Larilah dari monster itu' batin Gray_

XXX

Natsu memutuskan bersembunyi diruang tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari kabur.

_'Matilah aku kalau tertangkap olehnya' pikir Natsu_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan penyimpanan itu terbuka, menampakkan Erza yang sedang tolak pinggang.

"Dimana kau Natsu? Aku tahu kau ada disini" ujar Erza

Natsu sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia bersembunyi dibalik lemari.

_'Oh tidak..jangan ketahuan jangan ketahuan jangan ketahuan..' Batin Natsu_

Erza pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Terdengar hentakkan sepatu Erza membuat Natsu semakin tegang. Tiba-tiba..

"Ternyata kau disini" ucap Erza yang sekarang menemukan Natsu

"Uwaaaaaahhhhh aku ketahuaaaan tolongggg" teriak Natsu dengan histeris

Dengan cepat Erza menjitak keras kepala Natsu.

"I-itttaiii" keluh Natsu

Natsu pun di seret Erza untuk ikut dengannya.

"Pertama, kita harus membersihkan lukamu dulu" ucap Erza

"Ha'I" sahut Natsu

_'Uwaaah aku tertangkap' jerit batin Natsu_

XXX

Waktu pun cepat berlalu. Bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi mulai membereskan bukunya dan berjalan pulang. Tidak halnya Lucy, Lucy membereskan buku-bukunya lalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa tasnya.

"Lucy" panggil Sting

Lucy pun menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Selesai rapat jam berapa? Aku akan menunggumu" tanya Sting

"Hmm biasanya jam empat. Baiklah. Aku ikut rapat dulu ya. Sampai nanti" jawab Lucy sambil pamit.

Sting pun memutuskan sambil menunggu Lucy, ia ingin bermain basket sebentar.

XXX

Sedangkan diruang kesehatan, Gray dan Natsu sudah diobati dan sedang diceramahi oleh Erza dan juga Jellal.

"Kalian mengerti?!" Tanya Erza dengan suara lantang

"Iya kami mengerti" jawab Gray dan Natsu bersama.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang" ucap Jellal

Natsu dan Gray langsung berlari kekelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Saat sudah sampai dikelas, Natsu menoleh kearah meja Lucy. Tas Lucy masih ada, berarti dia sedang ikut rapat.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Gray

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan" jawab Natsu

Gray pun mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Natsu duduk ditempat Lucy. Ia membaringkan kepalanya dimeja. Tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Aku rindu padamu, Luce.." Gumamnya

Dengan tidak sadar, Natsu pun telah memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas. Hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari diri Natsu.

XXX

"Baiklah, masing-masing kelas harus mengadakan pertunjukkan di festival sekolah ini" terang Erza

"Jadi kalian akan diberi waktu dua minggu dari sekarang untuk mendaftarkan acara apa yang akan kalian buat" tambah Jellal.

Lucy pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Setiap kelas harus mengadakan berapa acara?" Tanya Lucy

"Terserah kalian. Dari pihak sekolah akan menyediakan panggung dan juga lapak untuk membuka stand-stand usaha" jawab Erza

Lucy mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?" Tanya Jellal

Semua diam.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Kalian boleh pulang" ujar Erza

Lucy pun bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju kekelasnya karena ia meninggalkan tasnya disana. Saat membuka pintu, lagi-lagi ia melihat Natsu tertidur. Tapi..

_'Kenapa dia duduk ditempatku?' Pikir Lucy_

Lucy pun menghampirinya. Ia melihat wajah Natsu terdapat luka lebam. Walaupun wajah Natsu terlihat damai saat tidur. Tanpa sadar, Lucy mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Natsu, hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter, Lucy berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Natsu bangun" ucap Lucy

Natsu pun membuka matanya dan melihat Lucy dihadapannya.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, tapi aku ingin mengambil tasku" ucap Lucy

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan mempersilahkan Lucy untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hmm anoo kalau boleh tahu, kau habis berkelahi ya?" Lucy dengan gugup bertanya pada Natsu. Natsu yang sedang duduk ditempatnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal dan mengangguk.

"Dengan Gray?" Tanya Lucy lagi

Natsu tidak menjawab. Lucy sadar kalau pertanyaannya sangat menyelidik. Padahal ia sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak peduli pada Natsu, tapi entah kenapa Lucy tidak dapat acuh pada Natsu. "Ah maaf, aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi. Gomenasai" Lucy pun berjalan keluar kelas. Saat diambang pintu, Natsu pun memutuskan memanggil Lucy.

"Hoy" panggil Natsu

Lucy berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Iya aku berkelahi dengan Gray si Ice princess. Jadi jangan khawatir" lanjut Natsu

Lucy tersenyum dan tiba-tiba ia menunjuk Natsu.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil diriku dengan namaku, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menoleh" ucap Lucy

Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung melihat sikap Lucy.

"Lu..cy" gumam Natsu

Gumaman itu terdengar ketelinga Lucy. Lucy pun tersenyum. Natsu yang melihat senyuman Lucy merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin kalau sekarang kedua pipinya sudah merona.

"Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk berteman denganmu kan?" Tanya Lucy sambil terus tersenyum

Natsu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Lucy dan pada akhirnya Natsu pun mengangguk.

"Syukurlah..aku pulang duluan ya, Natsu" pamit Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kepergian Lucy, Natsu pun menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu, astaga dia manis sekali.." Gumam Natsu

XXX

Lucy mencari-cari keberadaan Sting.

_'Kemana sih dia' batin Lucy_

Lucy pun memutuskan untuk melihat kegedung olahraga, dan tepat sekali. Sting sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya dan diteriaki oleh fans-fansnya. Sedangkan Sting sedang menggiring bola basket sambil senyum-senyum. Sepertinya Sting menyukai teriakan fans-fansnya. Lucy memicingkan matanya.

"Sting!" Panggil Lucy

Sting pun berhenti bermain dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku ambil tas dulu" ucap Sting

Sting dengan segera menyambar tasnya dan pamit pada teman-teman dan juga para fansnya. Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yuk" ajak Sting

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju keparkiran. Setelah sampai, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

XXX

Natsu pulang keapartemennya. Ia melemparkan tasnya kesembarang arah, melepaskan sepasang sepatunya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disofanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan ia mengingat senyuman Lucy saat disekolah tadi. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu didepanku, Lucy.." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna-san... aku update kilat lagi yuhuuuuu~~~ chapter ini menurut kalian bagaimana? membosankan ya? huaaah gomenasaaaaiiii-_-<strong>

**Ohiya, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lucy di kafe itu judulnya the call dinyanyikan oleh Regina Spektor. Lagu itu salah satu Soundtrack film Narnia. apa kalian ada yang tahu film itu? ^^**

**Baiklah, mohon reviewnya aja ya~~**

**Terimakasih untuk zuryuteki, Fi-chan nalupi, shadow  
>(guest), hana safir putri (guest) yang sudah mereview cerita ini. hmm mungkin rasa penasaran kalian tentang bagaimana Lucy bisa amnesia itu belum terjawab oleh chapter ini, tapi itu akan terjawab dichapter lainnya, lalu masalah pairing, mungkin ada banyak moment Nalu yang bakalan nanggung-nanggung, lalu ada pula StiCy dan pairing lainnya. tapi akan aku usahakan cerita ini akan menjadi lebih menarik. semoga kalian semua dan para readers menyukainya, yuhuuu XD<strong>

**baiklah, udah dulu ah bacotannya, yang jelas, mohon reviewnya yaa dan jangan lupa tunggu kelanjutannya.**

**Jaa nee XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu, ujian tengah semester pun semakin dekat. Para siswa belajar dengan giatnya, walaupun ada sebagian siswa yang masih bermain-main.

Dikelas, Lucy dan siswa lainnya sedang mengadakan diskusi untuk pengambilan suara apa yang akan dilakukan saat festival sekolah. Lucy lah yang memimpin diskusi tersebut, dibantu oleh Erza.

"Baiklah, apa kalian ada pendapat untuk mengisi acara di festival sekolah? Kalau ada tolong tunjuk tangan" ucap Lucy dengan lantang.

Seorang siswi dengan rambut orange seleher mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Shiori, silahkan" ucap Erza

"Bagaimana kalau saat pertunjukkan kita menampilkan band Natsu dan Gray? Dikelas kita punya dua orang yang suaranya bagus loh, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?" Ujar siswi yang bernama Shiori itu.

Para siswa yang lainnya berseru, mereka terlihat setuju dengan ide Shiori. Lucy pun tersenyum dan menuliskan ide itu.

"Ya terimakasih Shiori, apa ada lagi yang lainnya?" Tanya Erza

Beberapa siswa pun mengacungkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan pendapat, sampai pada saat pemungutan suara. Pilihan mengadakan pertunjukkan Natsu dan Gray bernyanyi adalah pilihan yang banyak dipilih.

"Baiklah, jadi Natsu dan Gray akan menyanyi untuk festival sekolah kita untuk perwakilan kelas kita" ucap Lucy

Natsu dan Gray saling memandang.

"Lucy! Kenapa aku harus menyanyi dengan si _ice princess_ itu? Bisa-bisa dipanggung aku akan kedinginan" keluh Natsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gray.

Gray pun merasa kesal, akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri. "Memangnya aku mau berduet dengan otak api sepertimu? Nanti panggung akan hancur jika ada kau!" Balas Gray

"Apa kau bilang!" Ujar Natsu yang sekarang juga sudah bangkit berdiri.

Sting bingung dengan sikap Natsu. Kenapa Natsu bisa memanggil nama Lucy dengan mudahnya? Dan sikapnya berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lucy hanya tertawa canggung. Erza pun memukul meja. Gray dan Natsu pun berhenti berseteru.

"Diam! Mau tidak mau kalian harus tampil! Kalian mengertiiii?!" Desak Erza

"Haaa'iiiii" Gray dan Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Erza dengan bersama-sama.

"Diskusi hari ini selesai, jadi untuk tugas yang lainnya akan aku umumkan dihari lain, terimakasih atas kerja samanya" ucap Lucy

XXX

Lucy dan yang lainnya sedang berada diatap sekolah. Mereka sedang belajar bersama-sama. Mereka semua tidak mau mendapat nilai yang buruk untuk ujian tengah semester kali ini.

"Aaah untung ada Lucy dan Levy, jadi kita ada yang mengajari" ucap Gray

Lucy dan Levy hanya tersenyum.

"Ne ne Gray, Gajeel dan Natsu pergi kemana? Apa mereka tidak belajar?" Tanya Levy

Lucy juga bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Natsu. Apa Natsu tidak mau belajar dengan dirinya?

"Hmm mereka sepertinya sedang membuat lagu" jawab Gray dengan santai

"Hah? Membuat lagu?" Tanya Lucy

Gray menggangguk.

"Loh kau tidak tahu ya Lucy? Natsu itu pintar membuat lagu loh" ucap Lisanna

"Eh? Masa?"

"Iya, kau belum pernah melihat pertunjukkannya ya?" Tanya Erza

Lucy menggeleng. "Yang aku tahu dia itu pemain band, aku pikir dia hanya menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sudah ada hehe"

"Makanya, lainkali kau harus lihat" ujar Gray

"Apa Natsu tidak keberatan jika aku datang untuk melihatnya tampil?" Tanya Lucy

"Kenapa harus keberatan? Semakin banyak penonton, akan semakin bagus juga" jawab Erza sambil tersenyum pada Lucy.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Lucy berbunyi, ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Sting. Lucy pun mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

_"Kau dimana? Ayo pulang" ucap Sting diseberang telepon._

"Hmm baiklah, tunggu ya aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu" jawab Lucy

Sting pun akhirnya memutuskan telepon.

"Minna, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Gomenne" pamit Lucy

"Hmm begitu ya, yasudah kau hati-hati ya. Salam untuk Sting" ujar Erza

Lucy mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya. Pada saat mencapai pintu atap, ia berpapasan dengan Natsu. Mereka saling memandang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu

"Pulang, aku pamit dulu ya. Jaa nee" pamit Lucy dengan buru-buru.

Natsu melihat Lucy yang terburu-buru itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Lucy. Natsu pun menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih belajar dan duduk bersama-sama untuk melanjutkan belajar kelompoknya.

XXX

Lucy dan Sting sudah sampai diapartemen milik Lucy. Mereka berbincang banyak hal dan terkadang tertawa.

"Lucy" panggil Sting

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar sayang padaku kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Sting

Lucy menoleh kearah Sting dan memandang Sting.

"Hey kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku sungguh menyayangimu, Sting" jawab Lucy

Sting pun menghampiri Lucy dan duduk disebelahnya. Karena pada sebelumnya, mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Sting duduk disebelah Lucy dan menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Sting lagi sambil menatap mata karamel milik Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk. "Iya"

Sting pun membelai rambut Lucy, lalu membelai pipi Lucy dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Sting pun menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy dalam ciuman yang hangat dan penuh dengan kemesraan.

XXX

Pada malam harinya, Natsu sudah berada diapartemennya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi keluarganya.

"Ibu, ayah ada?" Tanyanya

_"Ada, tapi ia sedang istirahat, bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" Tanya ibu Natsu dengan suara lembutnya_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar kalian disana?" Natsu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

_"Kami baik-baik saja. Hmm tumben kau menelepon kami malam-malam, ada apa?" Tanya ibunya_

"Aku menelepon karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu" ucap Natsu

_"Apa itu?" _

"Aku akan berkunjung kesana untuk beberapa hari setelah festival disekolah. Tolong beritahu ayah ya, bu" sahut Natsu

_"Oh iya, sebentar lagi peringatan kematian orang tua Lucy. Baiklah, nanti ibu akan beritahu ayahmu" ucap ibu Natsu_

"Baiklah. Jaa nee" Natsu pun menutup teleponnya.

Natsu membaringkan tubuhnya ketempat tidurnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sudah berlalu delapan tahun sejak kejadian itu" gumamnya

Natsu pun menutup matanya. Dan mulai terlelap.

XXX

_"Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melindungimu dan selalu ada disisimu saat kau membutuhkan aku, Luce"_

_"Kau janji?"_

_"Janji"_

Lucy membuka kedua bola mata karamelnya yang indah. Ia melihat diluar sudah mulai terang, ia menoleh ke jam dindingnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian tengah semester. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat. Setelah semuanya siap, Lucy pun berangkat kesekolah.

XXX

Sesampainya disekolah, Lucy masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat Natsu sudah datang. Dia tidak datang terlambat kali ini.

"Ohayou, Natsu" sapa Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou" sahutnya

Lucy meletakkan tasnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau sudah belajar?" Tanya Lucy

"Sedikit, kemarin aku ikut belajar bersama saat kau pulang" jawab Natsu

Hubungan Natsu dan Lucy sudah mulai membaik. Sikap Natsu pun tidak lah dingin seperti saat awal. Lucy pun senang.

"Kalau ada yang tidak bisa, kau bisa bertanya padaku, hmm" ucap Lucy

"Siap! Mohon bantuannya Lucy-sama~" Jawab Natsu

Lucy dan Natsu pun tertawa. Sting yang baru datang menatap kedua insan itu dengan pandangan yang tidak suka.

XXX

Ujian pun dimulai, para siswa dengan tenang melaksanakan ujiannya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersuara. Mereka semua fokus pada kertas soal dan lembar jawaban yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Begitupun juga dengan Lucy. Ia membaca soal dengan seksama dan menjawabnya dengan lancar. Dan Natsu? Natsu juga membaca soal dengan seksama, yang berbeda adalah Natsu mengerjakan soal-soal yang hanya dimengerti olehnya. Selebihnya, ia akan berusaha tengok kanan dan tengok kiri.

Sudah lewat dari satu jam ujian, Lucy masih memberitahu jawabannya pada Natsu, setelah memberitahu jawaban pada Natsu, Natsu mengopernya pada Gray dan juga Gajeel. Setelah selesai, Lucy dan Levy pun mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul oleh Erza, Sting, Lisanna, Juvia, lalu para siswa lainnya, dan detik-detik terakhir Gray, Natsu, dan Gajeel baru mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka semua keluar dari kelas dan menikmati istirahatnya.

"Ah Lucy! Terimakasih atas jawabanmu, aku tertolong berkatmuuu" ujar Natsu

"Iya, berkat dirimu semua jawabanku terisi" timpal Gray

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba tangan Lucy ditarik oleh Sting.

"Lucy ayo kita kekantin" ajak Sting

Lucy bingung dengan tingkah Sting, Sting menarik Lucy seperti itu didepan teman-temannya.

"Sting, kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini" tanya Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lapar, aku ingin kau temani aku kekantin" jawab Sting tanpa menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Baiklah.."

XXX

Ujian yang kedua pun dimulai, tidak selancar seperti ujian yang pertama, ujian yang kedua ini, diawasi oleh guru-guru yang dijuluki "guru ter-killer". Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Laxus-sensei.

Natsu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia sangat pusing melihat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

_'Astaga kenapa harus dia yang mengawas saat ujian pelajaran ini' batin Natsu_

Natsu melirik kearah Gray lalu ke Gajeel, mereka juga sama stress nya dengan dirinya sekarang.

_'Oh..teman seperjuangankuu~" pikir Natsu_

XXX

"Ahhhh selesai juga ujian hari pertama, aku bisa gila" keluh Gray

"Gray-sama tetap menawan walaupun kau gila~" timpal Juvia

Yang lainnya hanya tertawa. Natsu menoleh kesana-kemari, ia mencari Lucy.

_'Kemana dia' pikir Natsu_

Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sepertinya sedang berebut omong dikelas. Itu adalah Lucy dan Sting.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Hari ini kau terlihat sangat suka menarik-narik tanganku" ucap Lucy sambil menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Sting.

"Aku hanya ingin kita cepat pulang" jawab Sting.

"Ya tapi aku harus menemui teman-temanku dulu, Sting" ujar Lucy

"Tidak usah, lagipula memangnya harus? Besok kita juga akan bertemu lagi, kenapa mereka sebegitu pentingnya untukmu, Lucy?" Sahut Sting dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Natsu masih memperhatikan mereka, begitupun juga lainnya dari luar kelas.

"Mereka sedang berantem ya?" Tanya Lisanna

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Levy

"Mereka itu penting, karena mereka adalah teman-temanku. Mereka sangat berharga, Sting. Kau mengerti?!" Jawab Lucy

"Jadi kau menganggap mereka berharga sedangkan kau tidak menganggapku berharga? Begitukah?" Tanya Sting

"Bu-bukan begitu-" sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sting sudah memotongnya.

"Kau menganggap Natsu berharga?! Begitu?!" Sting mulai berbicara dengan keras.

Natsu yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kenapa jadi Natsu? Oh tolong Sting, jangan bilang kau cemburu padanya! Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sting!" Timpal Lucy

"Anak kecil? Cih, sikapmu padanya yang membuatku seperti ini, Lucy!" Ujar Sting

Sting memegang kedua tangan Lucy dengan keras, Lucy pun mengaduh.

"Sakit, Sting. Lepaskan" rintih Lucy

"Tidak! Sampai kau berjanji, kau tidak akan perhatian lagi pada si brengsek itu!"

"Terserah padamu, Sting. Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu? Aku dan Natsu hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Apa salahnya aku perhatian pada temanku?" Mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Lucy, kemarahan Sting makin menjadi-jadi. Sting mengeratkan pegangannya, membuat tangan Lucy memerah.

Natsu yang melihat itu segera membuka pintu. Lucy dan Sting pun menoleh. Mata karamel Lucy sudah mengeluarkan setitik airmata.

"Kalau mau berantem jangan dikelas begini, kalian tidak malu? Kalian sudah tontonan diluar tahu" ujar Natsu dengan santai sambil menunjuk keluar kelas.

Lucy dan Sting pun melihatnya, Sting melepas genggamannya.

"Kalian mau buat drama?" Sindir Natsu

"Jangan disini.." Tambah Natsu

Natsu pun keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan semuanya. Begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya.

Lucy menatap Sting dan berlari keluar kelas. Sting menatap kepergian Lucy, karena ia merasa begitu kesal, ia menendang salah satu kursi.

"Aaaarrrrgggh!" teriaknya.

XXX

Lucy berlari keluar sekolah sambil menangis. Ia berlari menuju ke halte bus. Ia ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya. Ia merasa sedih dan sangat-malu. Sesekali ia menghapus airmatanya dengan tangannya. Ia menunggu kedatangan bus. Ia duduk dihalte masih dengan tatapan yang sendu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang ditunggu Lucy pun tiba, begitu pula dengan Sting. Sting berada dibelakang bus itu.

"Lucy!" Panggil Sting.

Lucy yang sudah didepan pintu untuk naik ke bus menoleh ke Sting.

"Pulang lah bersamaku, hey!" Bujuk Sting

Lucy tak menjawab, Lucy pun masuk kedalam bus tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sting.

"Sial!" Umpat Sting

Bus itu kemudian jalandengan kecepatan yang selayaknya. Lucy duduk di pojok jendela. Ia menoleh, memandang keluar jendela. Banyak yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini. Ia berpikir, semenjak Lucy dan Sting menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sting sudah mulai berubah. Sikap dan sifatnya. Perubahannya terbukti dengan kejadian tadi disekolah. Tanpa alasan, Sting cemburu dengan Natsu? Itu konyol.

Sting mengikuti bus yang dinaiki oleh Lucy. Ia mengikutinya dengan pelan, sampai pada halte dimana seharusnya Lucy turun. Sting pun memberhentikan mesin motornya dan membuka helmnya. Bus itu berhenti dan menurunkan seorang penumpang yang tidak lain adalah Lucy.

Sting turun dari motor dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy tunggu" Sting menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy pun menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidakkah cukup kau mempermalukanku disekolah seperti tadi? Tidak cukup kau membentakku? Hmm?" Lucy menyentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman Sting terlepas.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Sting. Kau berubah. Kau menjadi _overprotect_ padaku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tidakkah kau bisa percaya padaku, sedikit? sedikit saja..." Lucy sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sting. Sting menunduk.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Sting

"Sudahlah, aku capek. Aku ingin istirahat, pulanglah" Lucy pun berjalan meninggalkan Sting yang masih diam terpaku.

"Tung-" ucapan Sting terpotong karena Lucy

"Aku bilang pulanglah, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu" potong Lucy.

Sting pun hanya memandang kepergian Lucy. Ia merasa benar-benar menyesal karena perbuatannya tadi disekolah.

Apa Lucy tidak akan memaafkannya? Sting pun menjadi frustasi memikirkan hal itu.

XXX

Natsu berada distudio bandnya. Ia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Bukankah kau sedang ujian? Kenapa kau malah main kemari?" Tanya Matsumoto

"Oy, memangnya tidak boleh?" Natsu membalikkan pertanyaan Matsumoto.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau harusnya belajar dirumah" timpal Tamazaki

"Otakku memanas saat membaca buku-buku pelajaran, kalian tahu kan kalau aku tidak begitu hebat dalam hal bersekolah, ugh" keluh Natsu

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Terserah dirimu saja" sahut Matsumoto yang sekarang entah pergi kemana.

Natsu memetik gitar dan mulai memainkan nada-nada yang sederhana. Ia teringat kejadian tadi disekolah, dimana Lucy dan Sting bertengkar. Lucy menangis. Lucy merintih kesakitan. Tetapi Natsu meninggalkannya. Natsu tidak membantunya.

"Tama, aku mau bertanya padamu" Natsu menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menoleh kearah Tamazaki

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau melihat seseorang yang kau cintai menangis karena disakiti oleh orang yang dicintainya?" Tanya Natsu dengan serius.

"Aku akan membunuh orang yang menyakitinya" jawab Tamazaki singkat

Natsu bersweatdrop. "Oy oy, itu bisa membuatmu masuk penjara, Tama!" Ujar Natsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tamazaki.

Tamazaki tertawa. "Aku bercanda"

"Dasar!" Gerutu Natsu

XXX

Lucy sudah berada didalam apartemennya. Ia sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal kecil. Bahunya naik dan turun menandakan kalau ia sedang menangis.

"Aku..benci Sting yang sekarang.." Gumam Lucy didalam tangisnya.

XXX

Keesokkan harinya, Lucy masuk kekelas dengan mata yang sembab. Ia dikerumuni oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, seperti Erza, Juvia, Levy, dan juga Lisanna.

"Lu-chan, kau menangis semalaman ya?" Tanya Levy sambil memegang bahu Lucy.

Lucy menggeleng. "Mooou aku tidak menangis, mataku semalam kena angin karena aku berjalan-jalan saat malam hari hahaha" sanggah Lucy.

Natsu masuk kedalam kelas bersama dengan Gajeel dan Gray. Natsu melihat Lucy sedang dikerumuni oleh yang lain.

"Ada apa itu?" Tanya Gajeel pada siapapun yang ingin menjawabnya.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Gray

Natsu masih diam ditempat, sedangkan Gray dan Gajeel sudah menghampiri para gadis. Dari tempat Natsu berdiri, ia melihat Lucy dan juga mata sembabnya. Natsu kaget melihatnya. Natsu berjalan santai ketempat duduknya. Ia menoleh sebentar ketempat Sting. Sting belum datang. Tumben sekali.

Natsu kembali melihat teman-temannya yang mengerubungi Lucy.

"Hoy, sudah kalian itu mengganggu pemandangan saja. Kalian seperti lalat, tahu" ujar Natsu dengan cuek.

Teman-temannya menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya tajam, termasuk Lucy.

"Maksudmu apa, Natsu? Kami ini lalat?!" Tanya Gray dengan nada kesal.

"Iya kalian itu seperti lalat lagi berebutan sampah tau, makanya pergi sana" sahut Natsu.

Lucy bangkit berdiri dan menatap Natsu dengan pandangan horor.

"Natsuuu, berarti aku ini sampahnya? Begitu?" Tanya Lucy dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

Natsu meneguk ludahnya, ia pelan-pelan bangkit berdiri dan kabur dari kelas.

"Natsu! Jawab aku! Jangan kabur hey!" Teriak Lucy sambil berlari mengejar Natsu.

Mereka berlarian dikoridor sekolah.

"Kau sangat menyeramkan, aku tidak mau!" Ujar Natsu masih terus berlari menghindar dari Lucy.

"Sini kau Natsu! Akan aku beri pelajaran untuk mulutmu itu! Hey!" Teriak Lucy

Sting yang baru saja tiba disekolah, dibuat kaget saat melihat Lucy mengejar Natsu.

"Tidak! Kau menyeramkan, Luce" teriak Natsu dengan kencang.

Lucy dan Sting membelalakkan matanya. Lucy memelankan larinya saat mendengar teriakan Natsu.

_'Luce..panggilan itu..' Batin Lucy_

Lucy pun menghentikan langkahnya.

_"Ne ne Luce..ayo kita main.." Terdengar suara anak laki-laki kecil._

Ia mengingat mimpinya, mengingat suara yang memanggilnya.

Natsu sadar kalau Lucy sudah tidak mengejarnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan terlihat Lucy yang sedang memegang kepalanya seperti kesakitan. Natsu membelalakkan matanya begitu pula dengan Sting.

XXX

Suara yang ada didalam mimpi itu selalu terngiang-ngiang didalam pikirannya.

_'Siapa' pikir Lucy_

_"Ne ne Luce..ayo kita main.." Terdengar suara anak laki-laki kecil._

_"Tidak! Kau menyeramkan, Luce!"_

_'Terdengar sama..' Batin Lucy_

Lucy merasakan hantaman yang besar dikepalanya. Ia merasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan dikepalanya. Ia mulai terjatuh dan semuanya pun gelap.

"LUCYY!" Teriak Sting dan Natsu bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo minna-san, apa kabar semuanyaaaa? Ini dia chapter barunyaaa, bagaimana? kurang puaskah? mohon reviewnya lagi ya para readers yang baik hati~~~~<strong>

**Btw. Kalian sudah membaca chapter 372-nya? aku membacanya sampai merinding dan tidak berkedip #plak *lebaymodeon* abis seru bangeeeeet! jadi Excited gituuu yuhuuu~~~ daaan Zeref pun nongol dichapter itu, makin gasabar nunggu kelanjutannya!  
><strong>

**Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Natsu bisa berubah drastis gitu sama Lucy? secara Sting aja bingung ama kelakuan Natsu(?) nah, disini aku bakal jelasin. Kalian udah baca chapter yang sebelumnya bukan? yang Gray menjadi orang yang bijak banget kaya mario teguh*LOHAPA-APAANINIII* Natsu mikir kalau omongan Gray ada benernya, ya walaupun Lucy udah jadi milik Sting, tapi Natsu ngerasa mau tetep ngawasin Lucy secara diam-diam, bukan ngawasin sih, tapi lebih ke melindungi! Diam-diam? itu pikirannya Natsu, tapi beda sama pikiran Gray, Natsu disuruh buat blak-blakkan ngelindungi Lucy. berada disamping Lucy. Nah disitu tuh, Natsu jadi memberanikan diri merubah sikapnya secara perlahan pada Lucy. di chapter ini jelas kan? dari mulai interaksi berbicara satu sama lain, terus ledekan Natsu yang membuat Lucy marah, dan sekarang Natsu menjadi mudah memanggil Lucy. sebelumnya Natsu kan memanggil Lucy gak pake nama. cuma "Hei'. Gituu~**

**Penjelasannya kepanjangan ya? dan kayanya para readers juga udah pada tau alesannya Natsu berubah sikapnya pada Lucy tanpa penjelasan yang aku kasih ahaha :$ Dan buat figur Shiori, bayangkan saja dia seperti Yuki Yoshida atau Tomonori yang ada di korewa zombie desuka? hihi ^^  
><strong>

**XXX**

**Balasan buat review yang kemarin.**

**yodontknow : **urwell

**zuryuteki : **Natsu udah dapet pencerahan dari Gray nih, dan sekarang udah mulai melancarkan usaha-usahanya dia XD Penasaran? tunggu chapter berikutnya, dijamin tambah bikin penasaran (?) XD

**karinalu : **Lagu itu, menenangkan banget loh melodinya huaaaaah~~ Ahh tidak apa-apa ^^ Iya Gray memberikan pencerahan banget buat Natsu dengan kata-kata bijaknya, mungkin Gray berguru dulu ama mario teguh XD Iya semoga saja Natsu kembali kedalam pelukan Lucy. Aku juga maunya buat gitu XD

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Haaaah yokatta kalau tidak membosankan dan membuat dirimu senang wihiw XD duh jadi refresh ya abis ujian matematik :D iya ini semangat banget ini, makanya udah update hahaha XD

**shadow : **Ini sudah lanjut XD

**winha heartfilia : **Kaya lagu ungu aja nih cinta dalam hati XD semangatin Natsu terus yaa biar Lucynya jadinya ama Natsu XD

**Okeeey, udah dulu. Sampe sini aja bacotan author. Jangan lupa, mohon reviewnya dan tunggu selalu kelanjutannya**

**Yusa-kun XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sting dan Natsu segera berlari menghampiri Lucy yang tergeletak dikoridor. Para siswa pun berusaha menolong. Natsu pun sampai terlebih dahulu. Saat Natsu ingin menggendong Lucy, tangannya ditepis oleh Sting.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, Natsu!" geram Sting.

Sting pun menggendong Lucy dan membawanya keruang kesehatan. Natsu masih terdiam tanpa mengedipkan matanya sekalipun.

"Ada apa dengan Lucy, Natsu?" Tanya Erza

Natsu tidak menjawab. Gray menaruh tangannya dibahu Natsu.

"Natsu" panggilnya

Natsu pun tersadar dan menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

"Ia pingsan, kalian jenguklah dia di ruang kesehatan" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Natsu pun kembali berjalan kedalam kelas. Teman-temannya memandang kepergian Natsu.

"Kalian pergi kesana duluan, aku akan menyusul si flamehead" ujar Gray

Gray pun menyusul Natsu.

XXX

Diruang perawatan, Sting membaringkan Lucy. Suster yang berada di ruang kesehatan pun memeriksa keadaan Lucy. Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel dan Levy masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Sting, bagaimana keadaan Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy

"Aku belum tahu, dia sedang diperiksa oleh suster" jawab Sting dengan wajah yang begitu cemas.

Terdengar bel masuk berbunyi, seiring suster selesai memeriksa Lucy.

"Kalian ikutlah ujian dulu. Aku akan menjaganya" ucap sang suster

"Tidak, aku tetap disini" ucap Sting dengan keukehnya.

"Tidak bisa, kalian harus ikut ujian. Temanmu akan aku jaga sampai kalian selesai ujian" suster itu mengedarkan pandangan pada semuanya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti, ayo kita kembali kekelas" ajak Erza

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Sting. Sting masih diam diruang perawatan.

"Ayo Sting" ajak Erza lagi

Sting memandang Lucy dengan tatapan yang khawatir kemudian mereka semua keluar dari ruangan.

XXX

Dikelas, Natsu masih terdiam. Ia masih mengingat kejadian saat Lucy jatuh pingsan. Ia memandang kursi Lucy yang kosong. Natsu pun kembali fokus pada ujiannya, begitu juga yang lainnya. Natsu berusaha untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan cepat agar ia dapat menjenguk Lucy.

_'Dan nomor terakhir' pikir Natsu_

Selesai.

Natsu pun bangkit berdiri dan mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Teman-teman dekatnya heran melihat Natsu bisa secepat itu menyelesaikan ujian. Natsu menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Sting yang sadar akan hal itu, ia dengan segera menyelesaikan ujiannya.

XXX

Natsu berlari menuju keruang perawatan, saat masuk ia melihat suster sedang duduk menjaga Lucy. Lucy masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Padahal sudah satu jam lamanya ia pingsan.

"Suster" panggil Natsu

Suster pun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau ingin menjenguknya?" Tanya sang suster sambil bangkit berdiri.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri" ungkap sang suster

Natsu menatap Lucy. Kedua mata karamelnya tertutup rapat. Deru nafas milik Lucy terdengar halus ditelinga Natsu. Natsu pun menyeret kursi dan duduk didekat ranjang Lucy.

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy, memandangnya dengan khawatir. Natsu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar" pamit sang suster.

Tanpa menoleh, Natsu pun mengangguk.

Saat terdengar pintu ditutup, Natsu pun mencium punggung tangan Lucy.

_'Bangunlah Lucy..' Batin Natsu_

Natsu pun mengecup dahi Lucy.

XXX

"Kau sedang apa? Berani sekali kau menjenguknya" Sting tiba-tiba sudah berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Natsu dan Lucy.

Natsu pun menoleh. "Aku hanya mengecek saja" jawab Natsu

Sting menghampirinya dan meraih kerah seragam Natsu. Ia menatap Natsu dengan penuh amarah.

"Dia pingsan karenamu, brengsek!" Geram Sting. Ia telah mengacungkan bogeman ke wajah Natsu.

Natsu mendecih. "Kau mau memukulku? Kau bisa kena hukuman"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sting pun melayangkan pukulan keras kewajah Natsu. Bibir Natsu pun mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Panggilanmu! Panggilanmu untuknya" ujar Sting

Natsu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia baru saja mengingat kalau ia memanggil Lucy dengan panggilannya yang dulu.

_"Tidak! Kau menyeramkan, Luce"_

Natsu terdiam. Jadi alasan Lucy pingsan adalah karena dia? karena panggilan itu?

"Kau sudah ingat?!" Bentak Sting

"Ak-aku tidak bermaksud un-" Natsu dipukul lagi oleh Sting.

"Aku sudah bilang, jauhi dia! Dia milikku!" Ujar Sting seperti orang yang kerasukan setan.

"Ak-aku tid-dak akan men-jau-hi Lu-cy" sahut Natsu

Sting mendecih. "Kenapa? Kau mau membuat dia celaka seperti dulu? Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak dapat membuatnya bahagia!" Ungkap Sting

Natsu bersandar ditembok, ia memegangi pipinya yang nyeri karena pukulan Sting.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan menampakkan Gray.

"Hoy hoy, kalau mau berkelahi lakukanlah diluar, jangan didepan orang yang sedang sakit. Kalian tidak punya etika" Gray berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu ruang perawatan.

Keadaan menjadi canggung karena kehadiran Gray. Gray menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Kau babak belur" ucap Gray sambil senyum meledek.

Natsu berdecak.

"Ayo Natsu kita pulang" ajak Gray

Natsu pun menatap Lucy, lalu ke Sting dan pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Lucy dan Sting.

XXX

"Kau dibuat seperti ini sama bocah pirang itu. Astagaaa payah" ledek Gray

"Berisik!" Natsu sedang mengompres lukanya.

"Tadi apa yang terjadi pada Lucy? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti itu?" Tanya Gray

"Kemungkinan besarnya, dia sedikit mengingatku" jawab Natsu. Natsu terkadang meringis kesakitan.

"Ap-apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Gray kaget mendengar dugaan Natsu.

"Dia mendengar aku menyebut nama panggilannya saat kecil" Natsu melemparkan kompresannya kesembarang arah.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada diapartemen milik Natsu. Jadi Natsu berlaku bebas diapartemennya, ya termasuk melepar kompresannya.

"Panggilan?"

Natsu mengangguk. "Aku memanggil Lucy dengan panggilan 'Luce'. Dan aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi. Itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, aku pun tidak sadar" jelas Natsu

"Apa aku bilang! Jauh didalam hati Lucy, pasti ada kenangan yang tersangkut tentangmu, otak api!" Seru Gray

"Iya, tapi gara-gara itu, dia jadi jatuh pingsan dan tidak dapat ikut ujian" ucap Natsu

"Dia masih bisa ikut ujian susulan, baka" sahut Gray

Natsu tersenyum riang lagi "Ah! Benar juga!"

XXX

Diruang kesehatan sekolah, Sting masih menunggu Lucy sadar. Teman-teman Lucy pun sudah menjenguknya.

"Lucy, maafkan aku" gumam Sting sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba tangan Lucy bergerak saat digenggam oleh Sting. Sting terperanjat kaget. Ia menatap Lucy.

"Lucy!"

Lucy akhirnya membuka matanya. Saat pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sting.

"S-sting?" Dengan lemah Lucy memanggil nama Sting.

"Iya Lucy, aku disini" sahut Sting yang masih menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Lucy berusaha untuk bangun dan dibantu oleh Sting. Lucy menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Natsu?" Tanya Lucy

Sting terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya, Lucy?" Tanya Sting

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya" jawab Lucy

Sting mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dia tidak menjengukmu. Ia sungguh tidak menjengukmu" ungkap Sting

"Benarkah?" Tanya Lucy. Sting mengangguk.

Terlihat kekecewaan dimata Lucy saat Sting bilang Natsu tidak menjenguknya.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan Lucy..' Batin Lucy._

XXX

Hari-hari pun berlalu, ujian pun dilalui oleh para murid dengan bersusah payah. Lucy pun mengikuti ujian susulan untuk ujian hari kedua yang dilewatkannya. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ujian berakhir. Dimana semua murid sibuk menyiapkan festival sekolah.

"Lucy, kita harus beli beberapa bahan untuk membuat spanduk" ucap salah seorang siswa kelasnya.

"Hmm baiklah, Levy-chan, tolong hitung pengeluarannya ya" ucap Lucy. Levy menganggukkan kepalanya. Levy adalah bendahara kelas, dimana semua pengeluaran akan dihitung oleh dirinya begitu juga dengan pemasukannya.

"Kalau bisa usaha kita ini dapat mendatangkan keuntungan!" Seru salah satu siswa laki-laki dikelasnya dengan penuh semangat.

Lucy pun menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Kalaupun ada keuntungan, keuntungan itu harus digunakan untuk kelas ini juga, bukan untuk bersenang-senang" Lucy pun mengomel sana-sini sambil bertolak pinggang. Yang lainnya juga sibuk membuat sesuatu. Termasuk Sting.

Lucy menoleh kesana kemari, ia seperti mencari seseorang.

"Erza, dimana Natsu?" Tanya Lucy

"Mungkin diruang musik" jawab Erza

"Hmm baiklah" Lucy pun keluar dari kelas menuju ke ruang musik. Saat sampai di depan ruang musik, dari luar ia bisa mendengar suara musik dan juga nyanyian.

Lucy pun membuka pintu dan terlihat Natsu dan Gray sedang berlatih bernyanyi bersama Gajeel dan tiga orang lainnya dari kelasnya sebagai band. Lucy tersenyum dan mendengar lagu itu dengan seksama. Ia bersandar didepan pintu. Mereka yang sedang berlatih tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada keberadaan Lucy disana.

Saat musik berhenti, Lucy pun bertepuk tangan dan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Lagu yang baguuuss" puji Lucy. Lucy tersenyum manis pada semuanya. Natsu yang melihatnya hanya blushing. Gray menyikut perutnya dengan maksud meledeknya.

"Si otak api ini yang membuatnya" Gray menunjuk kearah Natsu. Natsu pura-pura tidak tahu.

Lucy tertawa. "Sekali-sekali kau harus membuatkan ku lagu, Natsu"

"Itu gampang" sahut Natsu

Lucy duduk dikursi yang ada diruang tersebut.

"Apa kalian akan menampilkan lagu itu saja? Kita bisa menampilkan banyak hal loh" ungkap Lucy

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk berduet dengan Natsu saat festival nanti?" Usul Gray membuat Lucy dan Natsu terbatuk-batuk.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Gajeel

"Tidak!" Natsu dan Lucy jawab bersamaan. Mereka pun saling memandang dan blushing.

"Iya kenapa tidak dicoba? Lagipula suaramu bagus kan Lucy" timpal Gajeel

"Kita buat akustik, bagaimana menurutmu Natsu?" tambah Gray sambil menyenggol siku Natsu. Natsu menoleh dan menatap sinis Gray.

"Kenapa jadi kalian yang mengaturku? Aku ini ketua kelas kalian loh" protes Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lucy dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berduet denganku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba berduet dengan kekasihmu?" Usul Natsu

_**Deg!**_

Entah kenapa saat Natsu mengatakan hal itu dan menekankan pada kata 'kekasihmu' hati Lucy merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Aku bilang jangan mengaturku!" Protes Lucy lagi. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

Yang lainnya tertawa lagi, sedangkan Natsu menahan tawanya.

"Tapi kami sudah melapor kalau kalian akan tampil berduet nanti" ucap Gajeel dengan polosnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan pada akhirnya ia dipelototi oleh Gray. Gajeel hanya menyengir. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur Gray, sudahlah.." tambah Gajeel.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu dengan sebutan 'Kalian' ?" tanya Lucy sambil memandang secara bergantian kearah Gray dan Gajeel.

Natsu bertolak pinggang "Iya, apa maksud kalian?" ucap Natsu

"Kami mendaftarkan kalian, kalau kalian akan bernyanyi berduet untuk mengisi acara dipanggung" jelas Gray. Lucy dan Natsu tercengang, tanpa sadar mereka telah ternganga mendengar penjelasan Gray. Sesaat kemudian, Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, matanya berapi-rapi dan siap-siap untuk menghajar Gray dan Gajeel.

"KAAALIIIIAAANNNN!" geram Lucy dan Natsu bersama-sama. Yang membuat ulah pun akhirnya melarikan diri dan dikejar oleh Natsu dan Lucy.

XXX

Dua hari pun telah berlalu, seluruh murid Fairy Tail High School telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk festival. Begitu juga dengan Lucy dan yang lainnya.

Lucy dan yang lainnya yang akan tampil dipanggung juga sibuk berlatih. Dengan adanya festival ini, Lucy dan Natsu menjadi dekat, mereka latihan bernyanyi bersama, mengerjakan keperluan pentas, lalu keperluan stand untuk usaha kelas. Lucy pun sekarang jarang terlihat bersama dengan Sting. Sting sudah diberi tugas untuk mengurus keperluan stand usaha kelas, ia juga repot sehingga tidak dapat melihat Lucy.

"Kau lelah?" Natsu duduk disebelahnya.

Lucy menggeleng. "Ini menyenangkan" jawab Lucy

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan tersenyum manis. Jantung Natsu berdegup dengan kencangnya saat melihat senyuman manis itu.

"Kita harus maksimal untuk pertunjukkan festival nanti" ucap Lucy

Natsu mengangguk dan memberikan grinsnya yang khas pada Lucy. Lucy pun terpengarah melihatnya.

_'Ini juga begitu familiar..' Pikir Lucy_

"Lucy? Lucy..." Natsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lucy. Lucy pun tersadar.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy menggeleng dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku kembali kekelas dulu, ada yang harus ku urus" pamit Lucy.

Saat diluar pintu ruang musik, Lucy memegangi dadanya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

_'Ada apa ini..' Batin Lucy_

XXX

Keesokkan harinya, stand kelas Lucy sudah siap. Mereka menjual beberapa macam kue kering dengan harga yang murah dan bentuk-bentuk yang unik. Yang membuat kue ini semua adalah Shiori, karena ibunya mempunyai toko kue yang cukup terkenal dengan kelezatan kuenya.

Lucy berjalan kesana-kemari melihat kelasnya. Ia melihat agar semuanya tidak ada yang terlupakan. Setelah semua selesai, ia pun berdiri bersandar ditembok dan melihat stand usahanya dari kejauhan.

"Hah capeknya" keluhnya

Tiba-tiba, Lucy merasakan dingin dipipi kanannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Natsu sudah membawakan jus kotak strawberry dingin. "Eh?"

Natsu menyodorkan minuman itu dan diterima oleh Lucy. Dari kejauhan terlihat Sting yang juga membawa sekotak jus yang sama seperti yang diberikan Natsu pada Lucy. Sting menatapnya kesal, tanpa sadar ia telah meremukkan kotak jusnya itu.

"Bandmu tampil urutan ke empat ya, jadi siap-siap" Lucy mengingatkan Natsu

Natsu mengangguk. "Kita tampil setelah itu bukan?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy mengangguk.

"Jadi kau bisa melihatku tampil kan nanti?" Tanya Natsu sambil menoleh kearah Lucy dan tidak lupa, ia tersenyum.

Lucy blushing. Lucy berpikir sejak kapan ia dan Natsu terlihat akrab seperti ini. Sejak kapan Natsu jadi banyak tersenyum dihadapan Lucy. Sejak kapan Lucy dan Natsu berinteraksi sebanyak ini.

"Pastinya" jawab Lucy sambil membalas senyuman Natsu.

XXX

"Baiklah, kalian sudah melihat pertunjukkan drama dari kelas 2-2 bukan? Jadi sekarang waktunya kita nge-rock bersama!" Seru host acara

"Kita sambut band kelas 2-4. Dengan vokalis Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fulbuster!" Host itu terlihat begitu semangat.

Natsu dan yang lainnya naik keatas panggung. Alat-alat musik mereka sudah disediakan. Lucy melihatnya dari tempat yang dapat melihat dengan jelas. Natsu pun bisa melihatnya dari atas panggung. Sekilas, Natsu tersenyum pada Lucy.

Alunan musik pun dimulai.

Natsu dan Gray pun bersama menyanyikan liriknya. Dan memegang stand mic dengan penuh pesona sehingga para penonton bersorak-sorai.

_**We will blow away mukaikaze ni tachimukai  
>Subete tsuyosa ni kae rising<br>Blow away kanashimi sae norikoete  
>Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze<strong>_

Natsu menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Ia melirik kearah Gray sambil memegang stand micnya.

_**Burn moeagaru kobushi ni chikai  
>Itsu de mo honki misete yaru maji de<strong>_

Gray pun menyanyi kan lirik selanjutnya.

_**Freeze mayoi nante itetsukasete  
>Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa<strong>_

Gray dan Natsu bernyanyi bergantian. Penonton pun bersorak-sorai_. _Lucy yang melihatnya hanya menepuk tangannya. Dan tersenyum. Semua yang mendengarkan dan menonton terhanyut dalam lagu tersebut._  
><em>

_**Makesou ni nattara oshiero yo  
>Donna toki datte tasuke ni iku zo<br>Yokei na o-sewa da ze dakedo maa  
>Sukoshi kansha wa suru ze<strong>_

Natsu dan Gray bernyanyi bersama. Membuat penonton makin histeris.

_**We can blow away donna kabe mo buchiyaburi  
>Omoi yuuki ni shite rising<br>Blow away kurushimi sae norikoete  
>Saikyou no kizuna wo shinjite<br>Saikou no nakama to issho ni  
><strong>_

Natsu dan Gray terus menyanyikan liriknya secara bergantian. Di setiap reff mereka menyanyikan lirik bersama-sama.

_**Soul furueru kowasa wo norikoe  
>Taisetsu na mono miete kuru MAJI de<br>Go tomerarenai kono kanjou de  
>Taisetsu na mono wo mamoru zo<strong>_

_**Hitori de tsuppashitte komattara**_  
><em><strong>Furimuite mina soko ni ite yaru ze<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kakko tsukesugita zo demo ii ka<strong>_  
><em><strong>Iku zo chikara awasete<strong>_

_**We will blow away mukaikaze ni tachimukai**_  
><em><strong>Subete tsuyosa ni kae rising<strong>_  
><em><strong>Blow away kanashimi sae norikoete<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saikou no mirai wo shinjite<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze<strong>_

_**We can blow away nando datte tachiagari**_  
><em><strong>Omoi yuuki ni shite rising<strong>_  
><em><strong>Blow away kurushimi sae norikoete<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saikyou no kizuna wo shinjite<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saikou no nakama to issho ni<strong>_

Setelah selesai, semua penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Lucy pun juga bertepuk tangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan berduet dengan bagus, padahal mereka sering berkelahi" ucap Erza yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk tersenyum. "Kombinasi yang bagus, bukan?"

Mereka semua menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Natsu dan Gray. Karena lagu ini terdengar begitu penuh semangat. Cocok dengan suasana hari itu.

"Setelah ini, kau akan tampil bersama mereka, bukan?" tanya Erza. Lucy mengangguk, "Aku sedikit gugup"

"Tidak usah gugup, Lucy. Ganbatte ne" Erza memberi semangat Lucy sambil menepuk pelan bahu Lucy. Lucy mengangguk.

XXX

"Yaaah penampilan selanjutnya masih dari kelas 2-4. Dan band yang sama, hanya ditambah dengan keberadaaann...Kita sambut Lucy Heartfilia. Berikan tepuk tangan untuk mereka" Seru host itu

Lucy naik keatas panggung sedangkan Gray turun dari panggung, sebelum itu, mereka saling ber-high five. Lucy berdiri disamping Natsu. Lucy merasa gugup, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali.

'_Aku tidak boleh mengacau' batin Lucy._

Penonton semua terpesona dengan kecantikan Lucy. Lucy tidak memakai kostum yang khusus, tubuhnya masih dibalut dengan seragam sekolahnya. Natsu berdiri didekatnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan gugup" bisik Natsu. Lucy menoleh dan mengangguk.

Lucy pun memegang _stand microfone_nya dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi. Natsu memberikan tanda pada band pengiringnya yang terdiri dari Gajeel dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

Alunan musik pun dimulai.

Lucy mulai bernyanyi dengan merdunya dan mengikuti iringan musik.

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
>I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,<strong>_

Lucy bernyanyi sambil melirik kearah Natsu, Natsu pun memandang Lucy dan tersenyum,

_**I've been lonely for so long,  
>Trapped in the past,<br>I just can't seem to move on**_

Natsu pun bergantian untuk menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
>Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,<strong>_

Natsu bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu, dan begitu mengkhayatinya. Lucy yang memandangnya hanya tersenyum.

_**I've been setting aside time,  
>To clear a little space in the corners of my mind<strong>_

Para penonton mulai terhanyut dalam alunan musik yang diberikan oleh Natsu dan Lucy.

Natsu dan Lucy pun menyanyikan bagian reff dengan bersama-sama. Mereka berjalan, saling mendekat dan saling memandang.

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love.<br>Ooo hooow**_

Lucy menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Ia berjalan kearah lain dan melihat kearah penonton.

_**I've**_ _**been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
>I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,<strong>_

Lucy menunjuk kearah lain saat menyanyikan lirik ini,

_**I know that it's out there,  
>There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere<strong>_

Natsu menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya sambil melangkah kakinya kearah berlawanan dari Lucy. Natsu berusaha atraktif dengan penonton.

_**I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,  
>Not somebody just to get me through the night,<strong>_

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy, Lucy pun ikut menoleh. Natsu menyanyikan lirik ini sambil menunjuk kearah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum.

_**I could use some direction,  
>And I'm open to your suggestions.<strong>_

Mereka kembali menyanyikan reff dengan bersama-sama. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk ketengah panggung.

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love.<strong>_

Natsu dan Lucy menyanyikan lirik sambil saling memandang satu sama lainnya.

_**And if I open my heart again,  
>I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end<strong>_

_**Oh ooohhh..**_

Dari kejauhan, Gray dan kawan-kawan melihat penampilan Natsu dan Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mereka terlihat seperti sedang jatuh cinta ya" komentar siswi lain yang terdengar ditelinga Gray. Gray hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka terlihat benar-benar serasi. Aku tidak menyangka.." ucap Erza.

"Hmm" jawab Gray yang masih melihat penampilan Natsu dan Lucy yang memukau.

Dari kejauhan pun, ternyata Sting melihat penampilan Lucy dengan Natsu. terlihat kekesalan diwajahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan ia mulai tidak tahan melihatnya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Lucy bernyanyi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepenonton. Penonton pun terlihat begitu menyukai penampilannya.

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
>Or if anybody feels the way I feel<br>I need inspiration  
>Not just another negotiation<strong>_

Mereka menyanyikan lirik bersama-sama. Tangan keduanya mulai tertaut erat.

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love,  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love,<strong>_

Natsu dan Lucy masih bernyanyi bersama, tangan mereka yang saling tergenggam diayun-ayunkan. Terlihat wajah mereka yang begitu bahagia.

_**And if I open my heart to you,  
>I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,<strong>_

Natsu dan Lucy saling memandang dan menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut,_**  
><strong>_

_**And if you help me to start again,  
>You know that I'll be there for you in the end...<strong>_

Irama musik masih terdengar, Lucy dan Natsu pun melepaskan genggaman tangan. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum. Sampai musik pun berhenti.

Lucy dan Natsu merundukkan kepala mereka. terdengar sorak-sorai para penonton dan juga banjir tepuk tangan. Lucy dan Natsu saling memandang dan tertawa bahagia. Mereka saling ber_high-five_, Setelah ber_high-five_, Natsu dan Lucy masih saling menggenggam tangan. Mereka saling memandang dan tertawa bersama. Latihan-latihan mereka membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>HALLO PARA READERSKU YANG TERCINTAAAAAA~~~ YUSA-KUN KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN CHAPTER TERBARUUUU...<br>**

**BAGAIMANA MENURUT KALIAN SEMUA YANG TELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INIIII?! KAYANYA MEMBUAT PARA READERS KECEWA DEH YANG MENEBAK KALAU LUCY LANGSUNG INGET XD**

**mohon reviewnya aja yaahhh XD**

**Oh iya, info buat lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Gray dan Natsu itu adalah soundtrack OVA FT yang kedua. Kalian pasti tau judulnya? hayo apaaa? BLOW AWAAAY! hahaha XD Entahlah aku bener-bener suka ama lagu itu, terus nadanya tuh bikin semangat gitu deeeeh XD**

**Laluuuu, lagu yang dinyanyikan Lucy feat Natsu itu judulnya Way Back into Love. dan dipopulerkan oleh Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett. Lagu itu adalah soundtrack film _Music and Lyrics_ di tahun 2007. WAAAWWW. kenapa Yusa-kun bisa tahuu? karena saya googling kyahahaha XD lagunya sih jadul tapi entahlah, bikin aku gregetaaaan... #abaikan#  
><strong>

**Ohiya apa kalian sudah baca FT chapter 374? Author makin penasaaraaan dan bertanya-tanya. siapa itu end? itu orang? naga? monster? atau apa? duh penasaran penasaran penasaraaaannn! *mulaifrustasi* #abaikaninijuga#**

**Baiklaaah, waktunya untuk membalas review syalalalaaaaa XD **

**winha heartfilia : **Sabar buuu, tahan-tahan aja ya kalo ada adegan StiCy hihi XD

**LRCN : **Hehe XD

**zuryuteki : **Iya doakan Natsu ya! XD , Natsu sengaja apa gak manggil dengan sebutan "Luce"? Hayoo udah terjawab kan dari cerita diatas XD Lucy bakalan inget gak yaaaaa ama Natsu? Maunya inget apa gak? XD**  
><strong>

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Hayooo Lucy belum inget apa-apa ternyata XD

**shadow(guest) : **I love you too *loh? #plak #abaikan! ini sudah update XD

**TheZarkMon(guest) : **Hehe arigatou, ini sudah lanjutttt XD

**hana(guest) : **hmm Lucy itu suka sama Sting, sayang juga sama Sting, tapi Lucy juga ga nyadar ama perasaannya dia buat Natsu. Lucy berpikir, dihatinya hanya ada Sting, padahal mah ada Natsu bangeeet tuuh udah nempel dari kapan tau :3 *spoilerbgt zzzz* Hayooo pertanyaan kamu udah ada jawabannya loh dari cerita diatas hihi XD

****SSAPHIRA : ****Duuuh kenapa pada minta Lucy putus ama Sting siiiiiihhh...kalian jahaaaatttt. Tapi tapiiiii mungkin itu bisa terjadi sih haha jadi tunggu saja ya XD *SPOILERLAGIIIIIIIII*

****karinalu : ****Hehe makasih! Natsunya mulai baik dan mulai dekat juga dengan Lucy yuhuuuu~~ XD

**Nah kelar deh balesin reviewnya. Author undur diri duluuu, sekian duluuuu... Tungguin kelanjutan ceritanya, bakalan makin seruuu dijamiin!**

**Jaaaaa**

**Yusa-kun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Festival sekolah pun selesai, kue kering yang dijual di stand usaha kelas Lucy pun habis dibeli. Stand usahanya menjadi lebih ramai setelah pertunjukkan Lucy dan Natsu. Setelah selesai beberes, semua murid pun berpamitan dan pulang kerumahnya.

Lucy berada didalam kelas, untuk mengambil tasnya. Lucy melihat bukan hanya tasnya saja yang masih berada didalam kelas, tetapi tas Sting pun masih disana. Lucy berpikir kalau Sting sedang pergi sebentar. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawakan tas sekolah Sting. Setelah selesai, ia pun berjalan keluar kelas. Lucy berjalan perlahan keluar dan berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya sambil melihat kelangit. Langit sudah mulai mendung, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Lucy menghela nafas.

"Sting mana ya" gumamnya

Tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar suara motor dari belakang, ia pun menoleh.

"Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama dengan Sting?" Natsu membuka helmnya.

Lucy menggeleng, "Dia sepertinya sedang pergi sebentar"

"Hmm begitu, mau aku yang antar pulang? Sudah mau hujan" tangan Natsu menunjuk kearah atas.

"Eh?"

"Aku menawarkanmu bukan karena aku peduli padamu, tapi-" ucapan Natsu pun dipotong oleh Lucy.

"Iya iya terserah alasanmu, Natsu. Aku menunggu Sting saja disini. Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku duluan" pamit Natsu. Natsu menutup kaca helmnya dan mulai menjalankan motornya dan meninggalkan Lucy.

XXX

Langit sudah mulai gelap, Lucy masih berdiri bersandar didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia membawa tas Sting ditangannya.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Gumam Lucy.

Lucy mengambil ponselnya yang ada disakunya, ia melihat ponsel miliknya yang ternyata sudah mati karena baterainya habis. Lucy pun menghela nafas.

XXX

Natsu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia sadar kalau langit bertambah gelap. Ia berpikir akan hujan yang sangat deras hari ini. Ia menambah kecepatan motornya.

Diperjalanan, saat Natsu melewati sebuah kafe, tidak sengaja ia melihat Sting. Natsu memberhentikan motornya dan membuka kaca helmnya. Ia memperhatikan, ternyata benar itu Sting. Tapi Sting sedang bersama teman-temannya dan ia merangkul seorang gadis? Natsu melihatnya menjadi geram dan mendecih.

"Dasar bodoh!" Rutuk Natsu. Natsu turun dari motornya, membuka helmnya dan meletakkannya dimotor. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam kafe dimana Sting berada. Ia menghampiri Sting yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan teman-temannya.

Setelah sampai, Natsu menarik kerah Sting, dan memelototinya. Teman-teman Sting bangkit berdiri melihat temannya tiba-tiba diserang.

"Natsu! Apa-apaan kau!" Ujar Sting

Natsu tidak menjawab dan memukul wajah rupawan milik Sting.

"Kau disini bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu sambil merangkul seorang gadis? Kau tidak tahu disekolah Lucy sedang menunggumu?! HAH?!" Geram Natsu. Sting membelalakkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sting membenarkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Cih, kalau kau peduli dengannya, kenapa kau tidak antarkan dia saja" jawab Sting

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. "Karena ia lebih memilih untuk menunggumu!"

Natsu berlari keluar kafe, memakai helmnya dan menyalakan motornya. Ia memutar arah dan berjalan kembali kesekolah.

Rintik-rintik hujan pun sudah turun. Volume hujan semakin lama semakin membesar. Natsu makin khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy.

"Dia tidak bodoh bukan? Dia sudah pulang bukan?" Gumam Natsu. Motornya melaju dengan cepat menembus hujan.

XXX

Setelah Natsu pergi, Sting terdiam dan tertunduk. Ucapan Natsu selalu terngiang-ngiang. Lucy menunggunya? Walaupun Natsu..

Sting berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya keluar dari kafe, ia tidak mempedulikan pannggilan dari teman0temannya. Sting menyalakan motornya, memakai helm dan berjalan kembali kesekolah.

XXX

Lucy berdiri didepan pintu masuk sekolah. Ia menatap kelangit. Langit yang turun hujan. Sudah beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa Sting tidak datang-datang ya?" Ucapnya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari tapi tidak ada yang datang.

XXX

Natsu sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah tidak melihat Lucy disana. Dengan segera ia melajukan motornya untuk masuk kesekolah. Dan terlihat samar-samar Lucy sedang berdiri. Natsu berhenti didepan Lucy yang sedang tertunduk.

Natsu membuka helmnya dan turun dari motor.

"Hey" Lucy menoleh dan kaget melihat Natsu yang ada dihadapannya. Ia pikir yang datang adalah Sting. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Natsu? Kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya Lucy dengan bingung. Natsu hanya menyengir.

"Ayo aku antar pulang" ajak Natsu

"Tapi-" ucapan Lucy tertahan saat Natsu memakaikan helmnya ke kepala Lucy.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" Natsu membuka jaketnya dan dilemparkannya kearah Lucy.

"Pakai itu" ucap Natsu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah" jawab Natsu.

Natsu sudah menaiki motornya dan juga sudah menyalakan motornya. Lucy memakai jaket Natsu. Setelah selesai, Lucy naik kemotor Natsu. Natsu diam-diam tersenyum.

"Pegangan" suruh Natsu. Lucy masih ragu-ragu berpegangan pada Natsu.

"Aku membawa motor lebih gila dari Sting loh. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau tiba-tiba terjatuh" tambah Natsu. Lucy yang takut langsung memeluk Natsu. Wajah Lucy memerah.

Natsu tersenyum dan menjalankan motornya.

XXX

Sting sampai disekolah, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Lucy disana. Sting menghela nafasnya.

"Sial!" Rutuk Sting.

XXX

Lucy masih berada diperjalanan menuju rumahnya. Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat dan sesekali ia menutup kedua matanya karena Natsu membawa motornya benar-benar seperti seseorang yang kesetanan.

Lucy bisa mencium harum Natsu dari helm yang ia pakai. Lucy tersenyum.

XXX

"Lucy..Lucy..Lucy" panggil Natsu.

Lucy membuka matanya dan menegakkan badannya. Ia menatap Natsu yang ada didepannya.

"Pulas tidurnya?" Ucap Natsu

Lucy masih tidak sadar. Detik kemudian, ia mulai sadar kalau dirinya sudah sampai.

"Sudah sampai ya hahaha" ucap Lucy sambil turun dari motor Natsu. Ia membuka helm dan memberikannya pada Natsu.

"Natsu" panggil Lucy

Natsu sudah memakai helmnya dan menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Apa?" Sahutnya. Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu. "Arigatou"

Natsu blushing karena melihat senyuman manis Lucy. Ia mulai salah tingkah.

"I-iya. Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku pamit. Jaa" Natsu menjawab dengan gugup dan segera melajukan motornya dan melupakan jaketnya masih dipakai oleh Lucy.

Lucy menyadari hal itu dan berteriak.

"NATSUUU JAKEEETMUUU!"

Natsu sudah pergi jauh. Lucy menghela nafas. "Mouu, dasar.." Gerutu Lucy. Lucy pun masuk kedalam apartemennya.

XXX

Keesokkan harinya, Lucy bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan bangkit duduk. Ia melihat jam dinding. Ia segera menyambar handuknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Lucy melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya pada pagi hari. Membuat sarapan, membenahi apartemennya. Setelah selesai ia berangkat kesekolah. Lucy mengunci pintu apartemennya. Saat ingin berjalan meninggalkan apartemen, terlihat Sting sudah menunggunya. Lucy tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sting!" Panggil Lucy

"Ohayou, Lucy" sapa Sting dengan ramah, seperti biasanya.

"Ah, ohayou. Haah aku lupa. Tas mu kemarin kehujanan. Gomenne" ucap Lucy.

Sting tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Lucy. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena aku tidak kembali kesekolah kemarin" jawab Sting sambil meraih tangan Lucy. Lucy mengangguk.

Sting tersenyum. "Yuk, kita berangkat" ajaknya sambil memakai helmnya.

Lucy mengangguk dan naik ke motor Sting, setelah siap, mereka pun berangkat kesekolah.

XXX

Natsu bangun pagi hari ini, tapi bedanya ia sedang melakukan packing. Memasukkan beberapa pasang baju kedalam tas ranselnya. Setelah selesai, ia menutup tasnya dan meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa angka.

"Moshi-moshi, ayah?" Sapa Natsu

_"Ada apa kau pagi-pagi menelepon?" Tanya ayahnya dari seberang telepon._

"Apa ibu sudah bilang tentang.." Sebelum kalimat Natsu selesai, ayahnya memotongnya.

_"Sudah, kau akan pulang? Kapan?" Tanya ayahnya_

"Aku akan berangkat hari ini menggunakan motor. Jadi tunggu aku" jawab Natsu

_"Baiklah, hati-hati" _

"Iya, ayah. Sampai bertemu" telepon pun ditutup.

Setelah siap semua, Natsu pun menggendong tas ranselnya. Membenarkan syalnya yang ada dilehernya, meraih helmnya dan keluar dari apartemen. Hari ini Natsu tidak akan datang kesekolah. Karena ia akan pulang kekota asalnya. Yaitu ke Crocus.

Sebelum Natsu mengendarai motornya, Natsu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar disaku celananya.

"Halo? Ada apa, mata sayu?!" Ujar Natsu

_"Kau panggil aku apa! Kau tidak akan masuk hari ini kan? Berapa hari? Biar aku izinkan pada sensei" tanya Gray_

"Kira-kira tiga hari" jawab Natsu

_"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan sampai kau mati muda hahaha" ucap Gray sambil tertawa diseberang telepon. Telepon pun terputus._

"Sial!" Gerutu Natsu

Natsu pun memakai helm dan melajukan motornya meninggalkan parkiran apartemennya.

XXX

Lucy duduk ditempat duduknya, Sting pun begitu. Tidak lama mereka datang, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Guru pun masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran pertama. Lucy terlihat gelisah ditengah-tengah pelajaran. Pandangannya terus terfokus pada pintu kelas. Seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

_'Natsu tidak masuk ya?' Pikir Lucy_

_'Apa gara-gara ia kehujanan kemarin?' batin Lucy_

Lucy pun menoleh kebelakang tempat duduknya yang kosong, dimana itu adalah tempat duduk Natsu. Menyadari Lucy yang gelisah, Gray melempar secarik kertas ke Lucy. Lucy pun menoleh kearah Gray. Gray mengisyaratkan untuk membaca kertas itu. Lucy pun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_**Natsu tidak masuk selama tiga hari, tolong izinkan kepada guru-guru ya. Ia pulang menjenguk orangtuanya.**_

Lucy menoleh lagi ke Gray dan mengangguk.

Sting memandangnya dengan curiga, Gray sebenarnya tahu kalau Sting memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Lucy membolos kerja. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Sting. Mereka berjalan-jalan ditaman, lalu dipusat perbelanjaan dan menonton film di bioskop.

Setelah selesai berjalan-jalan, mereka duduk ditaman sebelum mereka pulang.

"Besok kau harus kembali ke Crocus bukan?" Tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku akan ikut" tambah Sting

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Arigatou, Sting"

Sting menggenggam tangan Lucy, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Lucy, Lucy memejamkan matanya. Saat ia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia teringat wajah Natsu. Sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Sting kaget.

_'Ada apa ini, kenapa aku mengingat Natsu' batin Lucy_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sting

Lucy menoleh kearah Sting dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam" ajak Lucy

Sting mengangguk. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang.

XXX

"Natsu" panggil ayah Natsu

Natsu sedang berada dikamarnya. Ia sudah sampai dirumahnya yang ada di Crocus. Dimana tempat orang tuanya tinggal. Rumah yang cukup mewah. Natsu lahir dikeluarga yang memiliki harta yang cukup melimpah. Bisa dibilang ia anak dari orang kaya. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha. Ibunya juga memiliki bisnis sendiri yaitu membuka rumah sakit di kota Crocus. Dan ia putra tunggal.

"Ada apa ayah?" Sahutnya

"Besok kau akan ke makam orang tua Lucy?" Tanya ayahnya

Natsu mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kalian mau ikut?" Natsu benar-benar santai berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, Nak! Mereka kan sahabat ayah dan ibumu juga" jawab ayahnya

"Yasudah, besok bangunkan aku. Aku ingin istirahat dulu, sekarang" ucap Natsu

Natsu pun berbaring di ranjang empuknya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ayahnya masih terus memandangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy disana?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Baik. Sangat baik." Jawab Natsu

"Syukurlah.." Gumam ayah Natsu yang sekarang sudah berjalan keluar kamar Natsu.

Natsu menatap kepergian ayahnya seiiring pintu kamarnya tertutup.

"Dia sangat baik ayah, tapi aku yang tidak baik saat melihatnya" gumam Natsu sebelum memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

XXX

Natsu dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berada disebuah pemakaman. Mereka sedang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Lucy.

Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia.

"Ohayou, obaa-san. Ojii-san" sapa Natsu sambil merundukkan kepalanya tanda penghormatan.

"Layla-chan. Jude. Apa kabar? Kami datang mengunjungi kalian." Ucap ibu Natsu

"Sudah delapan tahun kalian meninggalkan dunia ini" tambah ayah Natsu.

Natsu menaruh karangan bunga yang ia beli bersama dengan orang tuanya dan menyalakan dupa. Mereka bertiga pun tidak lupa untuk memanjatkan doa. Setelah selesai, orang tua Natsu pamit pulang terlebih dahulu karena harus ada yang diurusi oleh mereka. Tinggallah Natsu disana. Natsu membersihkan makam milik kedua orang tua Lucy.

"Obaa-san, Ojii-san. Kalian lihat Lucy dari sana? Lucy sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan pintar loh. Dia selalu menjadi andalan semua orang" Natsu berbicara sendiri sambil terus membersihkan makam.

"Dia seorang gadis yang menawan, dia itu terkenal disekolah. Dia gadis yang mandiri" tambah Natsu

Natsu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjongkok dihadapan makam kedua orang tua Lucy.

"Aku begitu dekat dengannya, terkadang banyak waktu yang dapat aku habiskan bersamanya, tapi entahlah...dia begitu jauh dimataku, sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat menggapainya" Ucap Natsu, lebih terdengar seperti lirihan.

XXX

Disekolah. Levy, Erza, Lisanna, dan Juvia sedang mengobrol dikantin sekolah sambil memakan jajanan yang mereka beli.

"Lucy tidak akan masuk selama dua hari? Begitu juga Sting?" Tanya Erza pada entah siapa yang mau menjawabnya.

"Iya, dia mengirimiku pesan. Katanya tolong izinkan dia pada guru-guru. Dia ada acara peringatan kematian kedua orang tuanya" jelas Levy

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala, karena memang setiap tahun, setiap tanggal yang sama dan bulan yang sama, Lucy akan meminta izin untuk pergi ke Crocus agar dapat memperingati hari kematian kedua orangtuanya.

XXX

Lucy dan Sting pun tiba di Crocus, lebih tepatnya mereka sudah berada dirumah tante Lucy.

"Hisashiburi, Lucy" sapa tantenya

Lucy memeluk tantenya dengan erat untuk melepas rindunya.

"Apa kabar, obaa-san?" Tanya Lucy yang masih memeluk tantenya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" tantenya melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Lucy.

Tantenya membelai rambut Lucy, memandangi wajah Lucy.

"Kau semakin mirip dengan ibumu, Lucy" ucapnya

Lucy hanya tersenyum, Sting pun ikut tersenyum. Tantenya menoleh kearah Sting.

"Hisashiburi, Sting-kun. Aku dengar kau pindah ke Magnolia. Benarkah?" Tanya tante Lucy.

Sting mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Benar, sekarang aku dan Lucy satu sekolah"

"Waaah, itu bagus sekali. Mohon jaga dia ya Sting" tante Lucy merangkul keponakannya yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Siap! Obaa-san" jawab Sting

XXX

Sting dan Lucy pergi kemakam kedua orang tua Lucy. Mereka menggunakan motor menuju ketempat pemakaman. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka pun sudah sampai.

Lucy turun dari motor, dan melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir disana.

XXX

Natsu bangkit berdiri, ia sudah cukup lama berjongkok dan berbicara di makam orang tua Lucy. Ia berpikir harus segera pulang.

"Obaa-san, ojii-san. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi" pamit Natsu

Natsu pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari makam orang tua Lucy. Natsu memakai tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya dan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

XXX

Lucy dan Sting masuk kedalam kompleks pemakaman. Saat berjalan menuju ke makam ayah ibunya, Lucy dan Sting berpapasan dengan seseorang yang berjalan dengan menggunakan tudung kepala dengan kepala tertunduk. Mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Lucy memperhatikannya sampai mereka tiba didepan makam orang tua Lucy.

Lucy dan Sting kaget melihat keadaan makam ayah dan ibu Lucy. Ada sebuah karangan bunga. Lucy menoleh kearah seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya dan berlari mengejar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sting.

Setelah jauh dari makam kedua orang tuanya, Lucy sudah tidak melihat seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Apa dia yang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku setiap tahun?" Gumam Lucy

XXX

Natsu mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan laju yang cukup kencang. Ia ingin segera sampai dirumahnya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dikota ini. Tapi Natsu teringat akan sesuatu.

_'Kira-kira, tempat itu masih ada tidak ya' pikir Natsu_

Natsu membelokkan stir mobilnya dan berbalik arah.

XXX

Natsu menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah tanah kosong, yang dulunya banyak pepohonan tinggi disana. Terlihat sangat rindang. Natsu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan memandang tempat itu.

Ia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mobil.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini" ucapnya sendiri.

_"Ne ne Lucy, ayo kita bermain bola disini" ucap bocah kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Natsu. Itu memang Natsu. Bocah itu sedang memegang sebuah bola sepak. Dan mengajak teman kecilnya untuk bermain._

_"Aku tidak mau bermain bola, nanti aku sakit kena bolanya" sahut gadis kecil dengan rambut pirangnya. Itu Lucy._

_"Ah padahal aku sudah mengajakmu jauh-jauh kesini, aku pikir kau ingin bermain bola denganku" keluh Natsu_

_"Seharusnya kau mengajak Sting" sahut Lucy sambil terus memeluk boneka yang ada ditangannya._

_"Tidak! Kalau aku mengajak dia, dia pasti akan menjahilimu. Aku tidak suka" ungkap Natsu sambil menyundul-nyundul bola sepaknya._

_"Kau tidak suka ada yang menjahiliku?" Tanya Lucy dengan lembutnya._

_Bola sepak yang disundul oleh Natsu pun berpindah kekaki Natsu. "Jelas aku tidak suka kalau ada yang menjahilimu dan mengganggumu. Karena aku suka padamu, Luce"_

Natsu tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Betapa polosnya dia dulu. Dengan gampangnya menyatakan suka pada seorang gadis kecil.

"Luce.. Seandainya kau ingat semuanya, apa kau akan datang lagi kesini bersamaku?" Ucap Natsu

XXX

Lucy dan Sting memanjatkan doa. Mereka pun juga telah menyiapkan karangan bunga dan menaruhnya disamping karangan bunga yang sudah ditaruh oleh Natsu.

"Aku merasa aneh, apa ada keluarga dari salah satu orang tuamu yang kesini? Setiap tahun, sebelum kita kesini, pasti sudah ada yang menaruh karangan bunga disini" ungkap Sting.

Sting dan Lucy berjalan menuju ketempat parkir motornya.

"Entahlah..yang jelas, pasti itu adalah salah satu kerabat orang tuaku" jawab Lucy

Merekapun sampai ditempat parkir, Sting sedang bersiap-siap. Lucy hanya diam memandang langit. Ia bisa merasakan belaian angin disiang hari. Rambut pirang panjangnya melambai seiring hembusan angin menyentuhnya.

"Ayo naik" ajak Sting

Lucy pun naik keatas motor Sting, setelah siap, mereka pun berjalan pulang kerumah tantenya.

XXX

"Bagaimana dengan hasil ujian tengah semestermu?" Tanya ayah Natsu

Natsu yang sedang tiduran disofa ruang keluarga pun bangkit duduk dan menatap ayah ibunya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku masih disini. Oh ayolah ayah, semustinya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertanya" jawab Natsu

Ibu Natsu hanya tertawa, ayah Natsu blushing.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Ujar ayah Natsu

"Ahaha gomen-gomen. Just kidding" tangan Natsu membentuk tanda peace dan menyengir.

"Lalu besok kau sudah harus pulang ke Magnolia? Begitu?" Tanya ibunya

"Ya begitulah, kenapa? Ah tidak-tidak. Kalian tidak boleh ikut!"

Ibu dan ayahnya bersweatdrop.

"Kami tidak bilang kalau kami mau ikut denganmu, Natsu" jawab ibu Natsu

"Wajah kalian bilang begitu" Natsu mencibir.

"Apa benar kau satu sekolah dengan Lucy-chan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Ah aku sudah lama tidak melihat dia" tanya ibunya pada Natsu.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Natsu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kekamarnya.

Ayah dan ibunya menatap kepergian Natsu.

"Hubungannya sepertinya belum membaik sejak saat itu" ucap ayah Natsu

Ibu Natsu hanya bisa mengangguk.

XXX

Keesokkan harinya, Lucy dan Sting pergi berjalan-jalan bersama. Tanpa mengendarai kendaraan. Karena Lucy yang memintanya.

"Ah, aku sungguh tidak suka berjalan kaki" keluh Sting

"Mouu, anggap saja ini kencan kita. Kenapa kau selalu mengeluh" gerutu Lucy

Sting merangkul Lucy. "Baiklah-baiklah"

XXX

Natsu sedang berjalan ditengah kota. Ia ingin menikmati suasana kota kelahirannya sebelum kembali ke Magnolia. Ia juga tidak lupa membawa kamera yang dikalungkan dilehernya. Ia memotret segala hal. Dari keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sampai pada pemandangan dikota itu.

"Seharusnya aku memotret tempat kenanganku dulu" ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat foto yang diambilnya tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Natsu pun menabrak seseorang yang berada didepannya.

_**BUUKK!**_

Natsu sadar kalau seseorang yang dia tabrak akan jatuh, ia pun dengan sigap menarik tangan seseorang itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Gomenasai" ucap Natsu

Natsu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Natsu?!"

"Lucy?!"

Lucy pun berdiri dengan normal kembali dan menatap Natsu.

"Kenapa kau ada dikota ini? Bukannya kau sedang mengunjungi orang tuamu?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu pun terlihat panik, ia menoleh kesana-kemari. Lucy melihat kelakuannya menjadi bingung.

"Hey, Natsu?" Panggil Lucy lagi. Natsu pun tersadar.

"Ah kau sendirian?" Tanya Natsu untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Lucy.

"Tidak, aku bersama dengan Sting. Sting sedang ke toilet sebentar" jawab Lucy

Natsu sadar kalau ia masih menggenggam tangan Lucy, Lucy juga baru menyadarinya. Lucy blushing, dengan segera Natsu melepaskan genggamannya. Wajahnya juga mulai memerah.

"Gomen" ucap Natsu

"Ah tidak apa-apa" sahut Lucy

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Lucy dengan tiba-tiba. Dan muncullah sosok Sting.

Natsu melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Menikmati pemandangan? Mungkin" Jawab Natsu.

Sting mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak didepan Lucy.

"Tadi aku dan Natsu tidak sengaja bertabrakkan, dan dia menolongku untuk tidak jatuh" terang Lucy

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Sting. Matanya yang sinis menatap intens kepada Natsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy

Sting menoleh ke Lucy dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Sting menarik tangan Lucy, "Ayo kita pulang" tapi tiba-tiba, tangan Lucy yang bebas pun ditarik oleh Natsu.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian" tanya Lucy

Sting dan Natsu saling menatap. Penuh kemarahan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Natsu!" ucap Sting dengan geram.

"Kenapa kalian harus buru-buru? Tidakkah kebetulan kita bisa bertemu disini?" Sahut Natsu dengan nada menantang.

Sting mendecih. "Lucy, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu"

Lucy memandang Natsu dan Sting secara bergantian dengan bingung.

"Kau lebih pilih aku atau Natsu?" Tanya Sting. Natsu yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya berdecih.

_**Deg!**_

Tiba-tiba jantung Lucy merasa berhenti. Ia harus berkata apa? Menjawab apa? Sting? Atau Natsu?

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Sting? Aku-" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena Sting.

"Pilihlah seseorang yang akan menjagamu mulai saat ini" ucap Sting

Lucy memandang secara bergantian antara Sting dan Natsu. Lucy bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sting membuat rumit saat berhubungan dengan Natsu? Sting adalah kekasihnya sekaligus teman kecilnya, dan Natsu? Natsu adalah teman Lucy. Teman sekelas Lucy. Untuk apa Sting menanyakannya, bukannya sudah jelas Lucy akan memilih Sting? Tapi tunggu, Lucy merasa mulutnya tak bisa berkata apapun. Apa benar Natsu hanya temannya? Mengapa saat melihat Natsu, Lucy merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang?

"Lucy jawab!" Pinta Sting

Lucy pun berhenti melamun dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sting kenapa kau menanyakan ini secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya Lucy

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu harus menjawab apa?!" sahut Sting

Natsu dan Sting masih menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku...aku..aku memilihmu, Sting" jawab Lucy dengan suaranya yang bergetar. kedua matanya ditutup karena takut melihat ekspresi kedua pemuda yang mengapitnya.

Natsu pun tersentak. Ia tercengang sejenak saat mendengar jawaban Lucy. Bukannya ia mengharapkan jawaban Lucy adalah dirinya, tetapi hanya saja, ia merasakan sakit didadanya. Sakit sekali. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Lucy membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Natsu. Wajah Natsu sebagian terhalang oleh poninya.

"Dengar itu, Natsu. Jadi jangan ganggu kita lagi" ucap Sting

Natsu terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi" ucap Natsu

Natsu pun melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Lucy dan Sting. Lucy memandangnya dengan sedih. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu sedih saat Natsu bilang akan pergi. Lucy pun menyentakkan tangannya, genggaman Sting pun terlepas. Lucy berlari dan menarik tangan Natsu. Natsu pun menoleh.

"Lucy?"

"Jangan pergi" ucap Lucy dengan memelas.

Natsu terdiam menatap Lucy dalam, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lucy dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Lucy dengan perlahan. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucy yang tercengang tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Tanpa disadari, Lucy sudah mengeluarkan airmata dari kedua mata karamelnya. Sting yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

XXX

Beberapa hari pun telah berlalu, Natsu pun sudah kembali ke Magnolia dan kembali bersekolah. Begitu pula dengan Lucy dan Sting. Hubungan mereka pun terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi sebaliknya untuk hubungan Lucy dan Natsu. Hubungannya mulai memburuk kembali. Natsu mulai bersikap dingin lagi terhadap Lucy. Membuat Lucy sedih.

Natsu melihat papan pengumuman, melihat hasil ujian tengah semester yang beberapa hari lalu sudah diumumkan. "Hah, skorku lagi-lagi nge-pas" keluh Natsu

Natsu pun berjalan kekelasnya. Saat ia berjalan untuk kembali kekelas, ia berpapasan dengan Sting dan Lucy. Tidak ada sapaan diantara mereka.

XXX

Lucy dan Sting sedang berada diperjalanan pulang. Mereka habis melakukan kencan seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya yang pergi nonton bersama, makan siang bersama di kafe, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah sampai diapartemen Lucy, Lucy turun dari motor Sting dan langsung masuk kedalam apartemen tanpa berbicara apapun pada Sting. Sting melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Sting pun mengejar Lucy masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Lucy" panggil Sting

Lucy menoleh, "Eh, Sting? Ayo duduk. Kau mau minum apa? Aku buatkan" ucap Lucy. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang linglung.

"Tidak usah, kau ini kenapa sih Lucy?! Kau tidak senang berkencan denganku?" Tanya Sting dengan nada tinggi.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Lucy segera menggeleng, "Bukan begitu-"

Sting memotong ucapan Lucy, "Kalau bukan, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Menyiratkan kesedihan? Apa kau tidak bahagia bersamaku? Hmm?"

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semenjak kejadian di Crocus, kau menjadi murung seperti ini, Lucy. Ada apa denganmu? Apa gara-gara Natsu lagi?" Ucap Sting masih dengan nada membentak.

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Sting sudah berdiri dihadapan Lucy. Ia mencengkram lengan Lucy.

"Apa karena Natsu bersikap dingin padamu? Lucy, jawab!" Bentak Sting

"Sakit, Sting" Lucy merasa kesakitan karena cengkraman Sting yang kencang.

"Jawab aku!" Bentak Sting lagi.

Lucy pun mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghentakkan tangan Sting hingga cengkramannya terlepas.

Lucy memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tapi disini, disini begitu sesak saat Natsu memperlakukanku dengan dingin" terang Lucy.

Sting terdiam mendengar pengakuan Lucy.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan padanya, aku hanya ingin...berada didekatnya.." Ungkap Lucy

Sting mendecih dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Sting

Lucy menggeleng, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tidak-" ucapan Lucy dipotong kembali oleh Sting.

Sting membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap ke Lucy dan memandang Lucy.

"Kau bilang tidak mencintainya? Lalu apa?" Sting terlihat sangat frustasi.

Lucy pun meraih lengan kekar Sting, dan menatapnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sting. Hanya kau. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Setiap aku-" Sting menghentakkan tangan Lucy.

"Sting.."

"Sudah cukup, Lucy.." Sting pun keluar dari apartemen Lucy. Lucy pun jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

'_Bodoh, Lucy bodoh' rutuk Lucy dalam hatinya_

XXX

Sting mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menyalip beberapa rentetan mobil dijalan dengan jagonya.

"Aaaarrrrggghh sial!" Teriaknya tertahan karena ia memakai helm.

XXX

"Kalian akan mengadakan pertunjukkan? Kapan?" Tanya Levy pada Gajeel dan juga Natsu.

Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Natsu dan Lisanna sedang makan siang diatap sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang. Gajeel mengangguk. Natsu pun ikut mengangguk.

"Kalian harus lihat penampilan kami!" Ujar Natsu dengan semangat.

"Memangnya kapan?" Tanya Erza

"Hmm minggu depan, tempat biasa. Kalian tahu kan?" Jawab Natsu

"Oy flamehead, apa kau sudah mengajak Lucy?" Tanya Gray

Natsu memandang Gray. Lalu memandang ke yang lainnya.

"Pasti belum" timpal Lisanna

"Natsu, seharusnya kau mengajaknya, seperti kau mengajak kita semua" usul Jellal

"Aku lihat hubungan kalian membaik, bukan begitu?" Tambah Levy

Natsu masih diam dan memakan roti isi dagingnya.

"Kalian ajaklah dia" sahut Natsu

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya sendiri, salamander?" Tanya Gajeel

"Ah urusaii, kalau kalian ingin dia ikut, kalian yang harus mengajaknya. Bukan aku. Datang atau tidaknya Lucy, pertunjukkanku akan tetap berjalan" sahut Natsu. Natsu pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah. Yang lainnya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa sikapnya jadi seperti itu lagi" gerutu Levy

"Entahlah.." Jawab Gajeel

Gray hanya menatap kepergian Natsu.

_'Pasti terjadi sesuatu lagi' batin Gray_

XXX

Lucy melihat Sting sedang bermain basket digedung olahraga bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia menatap Sting, sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali memanggil Sting. Tapi ia mengingat kejadian kemarin yang terjadi diapartemennya. Mungkin Sting masih marah padanya.

Lucy melihat Sting sudah selesai bermain. Lucy segera berlari mengikuti Sting. Sting yang merasa diikuti akhirnya menoleh. Dan memandang Lucy.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Aku mau bicara denganmu" jawab Lucy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Okeeey akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaahhhh uwaaaah :O<strong>

**Bagaimana menurut para readers? kepanjangan? aku juga merasa chapter ini kepanjangan, abisnya jari-jari author tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengetik, jadi hasilnya panjang giniii (?) teruuus kalo Nalu atau Sticy momentnya kurang berasa, yaah author minta maaf karena otak author kaya kebelah dua, yang otak 1 mikirin tugas-tugas dan yang satu lagi mikirin kelanjutan fanfic ini hahaha XD**

**Yasudahlah mohon reviewnya sajaaa yaaa XD**

**Okeey ini balesan review buat chapter yang kemarin XD**

**anyui : **Hehe makasih loooh udah di fav XD gapapa kok kalo baru review, gada yang larang XD ini sudah lanjuuuttt~~

**winha heartfilia : **YOOOOSSSSSHHHH Ganbatte buat Natsuuu! kita dukung Natsuuu! #abaikan

**TheZarkMon : **Ketahuan nih fansnya sticy hihi XD iya ini cinta segitiga, hmm lebih rumit lagi kalo cinta segi enam (?) ini sudah lanjut, hayo dibacaa XD**  
><strong>

**shiko miomi : **Waduuuh agak serem ya ketawanya XD waaaah itu mah udah mimpi semua Nalu Shippeeerrrr, jangankan dueeet, jadi pasangan kekasih aja tuh hmmm gimana gituuu... XD

**zuryuteki : **Hayooo hayooo dichapter ini Natsu ama Lucynya hubungannya kembali memburuk loooh, doanya ga sampe tuh ke Natsu berarti hihihihi XD

**LRCN : **Okee XD

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Kapan ya ingeeetnya? hmm author inget-inget dulu yahhh XD aaaaa Stingnya jangan dikubur idup-iduuup, tar ceritanya jadi ga seru hahaha XD oke deh ini sudah lanjuuutttt~

**Okaay, udah semua kan dibalesssss... nah para readers semuanya, tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaa**

**Ohiyaaa jangan lupa direview juga wihiiiw XD**

**Jaa**

**Yusa-kun XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy dan Sting sudah berada di dalam kafe. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan terdiam.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sting

Lucy menatap dalam Sting. "Maafkan aku, Sting"

Sting mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau menatap mata Lucy. "Untuk apa?" Sahut Sting

"Untuk kejadian kemarin. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Aku sadar, aku telah melukai perasaanmu" ujar Lucy dengan pandangan memohon.

Sting menghela nafasnya dan memandang Lucy. "Aku memaafkanmu"

"Sungguh?" Lucy terlihat lebih riang.

Sting mengangguk. Lucy pun tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Sting"

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepat. Lucy tidak pernah lagi memperhatikan atau bertegur sapa dengan Natsu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Lucy sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga perasaan Sting walaupun saat ia mulai menjauhi Natsu, ada rasa ingin menolaknya. Tapi ia telah memilih Sting, ia harus menjaga perasaan Sting. Hubungan Lucy dan Sting pun semakin membaik.

"Lu-chan" panggil Levy

Lucy menoleh, ia sedang berada diluar perpustakaan sekolah.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Levy

Lucy mengangguk.

XXX

"Ada apa, Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy

Mereka berdua sedang duduk dibawah pohon belakang gedung sekolah. Memang disana tempat para siswa beristirahat.

"Aku melihat hubunganmu dengan Natsu menjadi semakin memburuk" ungkap Levy

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Levy hanya tertunduk diam.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa alasannya? Ini tidak seperti dirimu. Walaupun Natsu bersikap dingin padamu, biasanya kau akan berusaha menyapanya, Lu-chan" terang Levy

Lucy menoleh kearah Levy. Lucy menggenggam tangan Levy dan menceritakan detail permasalahannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Lu-chan. Kau bilang kau ingin terus berada didekat Natsu? Kau merasa sesak membayangkan dia meninggalkanmu? Begitu?" Tanya Levy

Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, jauh didalam hatiku seperti ada perasaan aneh tentang Natsu" jelas Lucy sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jangan-jangan..kau menyukai Natsu ya Lu-chan?" Ujar Levy

Karena pertanyaan Levy, wajah Lucy pun menjadi memerah dan Lucy pun menjadi salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak mu-mungkin Levy-chan!" Seru Lucy

"Tapi-" ucapan Levy terpotong karena Lucy telah bangkit berdiri.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai temanku saja, Levy-chan. Lagipula aku sudah bersama Sting. Tidak mungkin kan seseorang dapat mencintai dua orang sekaligus?" Jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Levy yang masih duduk.

Levy hanya menghela nafasnya "Dia terlalu naif untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri" gumam Levy

XXX

Lucy berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Terutama masalah Sting dan Natsu. Dan juga perkataan Levy saat disekolah.

"Apa benar aku menyukainya?" Gumam Lucy

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Lucy berusaha menyangkalnya.

Lucy bangkit duduk dan ia mengingat kalau jaket Natsu masih ada didirinya. Lucy menepuk keningnya.

"Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya kalau hubunganku seperti ini" keluh Lucy sambil menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar apartemen Lucy. Lucy menoleh kearah pintu. "Eh? Tamu?" Lucy dengan segera membukakan pintunya dan terlihat Gray berdiri didepan apartemennya.

"Konbanwa" sapa Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Ah Gray? Konbanwa. Ayo masuk" ajak Lucy

Gray pun masuk kedalam apartemen Lucy. Lucy mempersilahkan Gray duduk dan membuatkan minuman untuk Gray.

"Ada apa kau kesini malam-malam? Tidak biasanya.." Tanya Lucy sambil menghidangkan kue kecil dan juga minuman hangat.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin" jawab Gray

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan sikap temannya. Gray pun tertawa pelan "Kau bingung ya?" Tanya Gray. Lucy pun mengangguk.

Gray pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Seperti kertas. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menyodorkan ke Lucy.

"Ini.."

Lucy pun menerima selebaran kertas yang diberikan Gray. Lucy pun membacanya.

"Ini kan.."

"Iya, itu brosur tentang pertunjukkan band milik Natsu. Kau akan datang melihatnya kan?" Tanya Gray

Lucy meletakkan brosur itu dimejanya dan memandang Gray.

"Entahlah Gray.." Jawab Lucy. Terlihat jelas matanya menyiratkan keraguan.

"Natsu pasti senang kalau kau datang, Lucy" Gray pun menyesap minumannya.

"Apa benar ia akan senang melihatku? Kurasa tidak, Gray" sahut Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau punya hubungan yang rumit ya?" Gray menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Lucy bingung.

"Rumit? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy

Gray pun terdiam, hampir saja ia membuka rahasia Natsu.

"Tidak hahaha, pokoknya kalau kau sempat, kau harus lihat pertunjukkan itu. Karena ada sesuatu yang berbeda" Gray pun bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pamit ya, sampai bertemu" Gray pun keluar dari apartemen Lucy. Lucy memandangnya dengan heran.

Lucy pun meraih brosur tersebut dan memandanginya kembali.

XXX

Esok harinya, kelas Lucy sedang pelajaran olahraga. Mereka sedang berkumpul dilapangan luar karena mereka akan bermain kasti.

"Baiklah, siswa laki-laki dan perempuan akan saya campur menjadi satu tim" ujar Elfman. Sang guru olahraga.

"Apa tidak apa-apa sensei?"

"Kan siswa laki-laki mainnya kasar"

Itulah beberapa keluhan dari beberapa siswi. Lucy hanya menghela nafasnya. Hari ini Sting tidak masuk sekolah, karena ia sedang tidak enak badan. Lucy berencana pulang sekolah akan kerumahnya untuk menjenguknya.

"Sudah, kalian jangan banyak protes. Kalau dipisah, permainan kalian tidak akan seru" jawab Elfman-sensei.

"Huh, dasar Elf-niichan. Seenaknya saja. Ini kan sudah siang. Masa kita harus bermain-main panas-panas begini" keluh Lisanna. Elfman-sensei adalah kakaknya. Mira-sensei pun juga kakak tertua Lisanna.

"Itulah kakakmu.." Timpal Erza

Lisanna pun menghela nafas.

Elfman sensei pun menyebutkan nama-nama yang berada didalam tim yang sama. Lucy dan Natsu berada ditim yang sama bersama dengan Gray, Erza dan Lisanna. Ada kecanggungan diantara Lucy dan Natsu. Gray dan Erza bisa melihat itu.

"Hey, kau sudah mengajaknya?" Bisik Erza pada Gray

"Sudah, tapi dia bilang tidak tahu akan datang atau tidak" sahut Gray dengan berbisik-bisik pula. Lisanna yang mendengarnya menjadi risih.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih pake segala bisik-bisik" gerutu Lisanna.

Lucy dan Natsu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Gray dan Erza pun sudah terlihat salah tingkah. Lucy dan Natsu memandang mereka dengan heran.

XXX

Permainan kasti pun dimulai. Dengan tim Natsu yang menjadi pemukul. Gray adalah pemukul pertama. Dan pelemparnya adalah Gajeel.

"Kau akan kena lemparan maut dariku, Gray" ujar Gajeel

"Hah, lihat saja. Lemparanmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya" Gray pun tersenyum mengejek.

Gajeel pun melemparkan bolanya dan benar saja, dipukul dengan baik oleh Gray. Gray pun berlari ke base-base dan skor pun didapat untuk tim Natsu.

Permainan berjalan dengan lancar, suasana diantara Natsu dan Lucy pun membaik. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Saat tim mendapat skor, mereka juga terlihat tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadarinya ya" ucap Erza. Gray mengangguk.

XXX

Semua murid pun kembali kedalam kelas. Mereka sudah lelah karena bermain kasti sampai pulang sekolah. Karena pelajaran olahraga tersebut adalah pelajaran terakhir. Karena permainannya yang seru, mereka tidak tahu kalau jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat.

Lucy dan Natsu diminta oleh Elfman-sensei untuk mengembalikan peralatan bermain kasti ke gudang olahraga.

"Hah, kenapa harus menyuruh kita. Padahal dia badannya besar, kenapa tidak membawanya sendiri" gerutu Natsu diperjalanan ke gudang olahraga.

"Sudahlah Natsu, dengan kau menggerutu seperti itu peralatan itu juga tidak akan kembali dengan sendirinya" sahut Lucy yang mulai kesal mendengar gerutu dari mulut Natsu. Padahal ia juga tidak mau disuruh seperti ini.

"Ha'i hai'i" jawab Natsu

Sesampainya kegudang olahraga, Natsu dan Lucy masuk kedalam dan menaruh barang-barang ketempatnya. Setelah selesai, Lucy dan Natsu keluar dan kembali kekelas.

XXX

"Loh, Lu-chan, antingmu yang sebelah tidak ada ya?" Tanya Levy sambil menunjuk kearah telinga milik Lucy yang sebelah kanan.

Lucy pun meraba telinganya dan benar saja, antingnya tidak ada.

"Ah iya, tidak ada" Lucy pun menjadi panik. Anting itu diberikan dari ibunya. Jadi dia harus menjaga peninggalan ibunya itu.

"Apa terjatuh saat bermain tadi?" Tanya Erza

"Mungkin saja, kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku akan mencarinya kedalam" Lucy pun berlari masuk kembali kedalam gedung sekolah.

XXX

Lucy berlarian kesana-kemari mencari antingnya yang hilang. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang didepannya.

_**Buuuuk!**_

"Ah gomenasaii" ucap Lucy sambil merundukkan kepalanya untuk bentuk permintaan maaf.

"Loh? Kau?" Lucy mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Terlihatlah Natsu yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Natsu?"

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy menggeleng. "Aku mencari antingku. Maaf ya aku buru-buru"

Lucy pun ingin berlari tapi ditahan oleh Natsu. Lucy pun memandang Natsu, begitupun juga Natsu.

"Aku bantu" ucap Natsu

Lucy sempat berpikir sejenak, tapi ia langsung mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

Mereka pun berdua berlari kelapangan, dan mencari dengan pelan. Beberapa lama mereka mencari tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Tidak ada.." Gumam Lucy. Terlihat airmatanya yang ingin jatuh dari mata karamelnya. Natsu hanya berdecih.

"Kita cari kegudang olahraga. Ayo jangan menangis" Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy sambil berlari menuju ke gudang olahraga.

Sesampainya digudang, mereka mencoba mencarinya.

"Ah, dapat!" Seru Lucy

Natsu pun menoleh dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Hah, baguslah" tiba-tiba terdengar pintu gudang yang terkunci.

Natsu dan Lucy saling memandang dan berlari kearah pintu. Natsu berusaha membuka pintunya tapi tidak bisa.

"Ini terkunci" ucap Natsu

Lucy menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

"Apa! Kita kekunci disini? Aaah bagaimana ini?! Ini sudah sore" Lucy pun menjadi panik. Natsu berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu dan meminta tolong.

"Ini tidak berhasil" gumam Natsu

Natsu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat lucy sudah duduk berjongkok. Airmatanya sudah mengalir dari mata indahnya. Natsu pun berjalan mendekati Lucy dan ikut berjongkok.

"Jangan menangis, aku janji. Aku janji kau akan keluar dari sini. Jadi jangan menangis" ucap Natsu sambil mengusap pipi Lucy dengan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata Lucy. Lucy pun memandang Natsu.

"Nat..su..aku takut gelap" ujar Lucy disela tangisnya.

Natsu tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Lucy dan merengkuhnya. "Aku tahu, sudah, aku disini, jangan menangis"

Lucy tercengang saat mendengar kata itu. Ia merasa familiar dengan situasi ini. Ia berusaha mengingatnya. Tapi ingatannya begitu samar-samar.

_'Hangat' batin Lucy_

Natsu menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy untuk menenangkan Lucy. Lucy pun sudah mulai tenang. Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disebelah Lucy. Lucy mengeluarkan ponselnya, baterainya sudah habis dan mati. Natsu juga mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet beberapa angka dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hoy, ice princess. Ini aku. Aku terkunci digudang olahraga. Hmm. Iya aku minta tolong. Sekarang! Masa nanti. Dobrak? Hey aku tidak mau kena marah! Ya sudah cepat kemari. Cepatlah, aku bersama dengan Lucy. Jangan menggodaku! Hmm baiklah. Ja nee" Natsu pun menutup teleponnya dan menyimpan kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"Gray akan menolong kita, jadi tunggulah" ucap Natsu. Sekilas Natsu bisa melihat lucy tersenyum.

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas Lucy dan Natsu. Natsu pun berdeham. Lucy menoleh dan melihat Natsu yang memantulkan bola basket yang ia ambil dari keranjang kumpulan bola basket.

"Natsu" panggil Lucy

"Hmm" Natsu tidak menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Terimakasih" ucap Lucy

"Untuk?" Natsu masih tidak mau menoleh kearah Lucy. Ia masih sibuk memantulkan dengan pelan bola basket yang ia pegang.

"Natsu, aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Seru Lucy

"Iya aku dengar" ucap Natsu

Tiba-tiba Lucy meraih wajah Natsu dan menghadapkan kearahnya. Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang sangat dekat. Lucy yang sadar akan kelakuannya, pipinya merah merona, begitu juga dengan Natsu. Natsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lucy pun bergerak mundur, tapi sayangnya kepala Lucy terbentuk rak yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ittaiii" Lucy mengelus belakang kepalanya. Natsu langsung maju karena khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan perhatiannya. Lucy menoleh keatas dan lagi-lagi wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka pun terdiam dan saling memandang. Mata onyx milik Natsu bertemu dengan mata karamel milik Lucy. Pipi mereka sudah merah merona. Jantung mereka pun sekarang sudah berdebar dengan kencangnya.

Natsu mengangkat tangannya dan membelai rambut Lucy yang tergerai.

"Kau cantik, Lucy" puji Natsu

Lucy tercengang mendengar pujian dari Natsu. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Natsu memujinya?

Natsu memainkan ujung rambut milik Lucy dan memandangnya. Lucy memegang lengan kekar milik Natsu. Natsu pun kembali menoleh kearah Lucy yang kini tertunduk.

"Maaf" lirih Lucy.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Natsu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari rambut Lucy dan duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy.

"Untuk semuanya" sahut Lucy

Natsu kembali mengangkat tangannya dan membelai wajah Lucy.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Luce.." Ucap Natsu. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Natsu. Ia seperti terhipnotis saat melihat kedalam mata onyx milik Natsu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Luce', Natsu?" Tanya Lucy

Ia masih penasaran kenapa Natsu bisa memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan panggilan itu terdengar familiar bagi Lucy.

"Karena itu mudah diucapkan olehku.." Jawab Natsu sambil memamerkan jejeran giginya yang rapi.

_**Deg!**_

Kata-kata itu juga pernah didengar oleh Lucy. Tapi oleh siapa?

Lucy melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Natsu dan berpindah untuk menyentuh wajah Natsu. Dan memandang Natsu. Natsu menutup kedua matanya menikmati belaian tangan Lucy diwajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Lucy telah menangis. Ia mengeluarkan airmata dari kedua mata karamelnya. Natsu membuka matanya, melihat Lucy telah menangis. Ia pun segera menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi Lucy.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan menangis" ucap Natsu

Lucy masih diam. Tangannya sekarang sudah berada didepan dadanya. Entah kenapa saat melihat, memandang wajah Natsu, hatinya merasakan sakit. Dadanya merasakan sesak.

Natsu merengkuh wajah Lucy, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Lucy. Wajah Lucy sudah memerah karenanya. Jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit terhapuskan. Natsu pun mencium bibir Lucy dengan lembut. Pada awalnya, Lucy kaget. Tapi pada akhirnya, Lucy mulai menutup kedua matanya. Lucy merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya Natsu melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Dan memandang wajah Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luce" ungkap Natsu

Airmata tiba-tiba terjatuh dari mata Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar pernyataan Natsu tidak percaya sehingga dia menutup mulutnya. Natsu pun akhirnya membelai rambut Lucy kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah memilihku.." Tambah Natsu

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang penjaga sekolah beserta Gray.

"Hoy, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gray

Gray melihat Natsu sedang memegangi kepala Lucy. Lucy terlihat menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar gudang.

Lucy melihat kepergian Natsu dengan tatapan sedih. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikiran dan dihatinya.

Gray berjalan menghampiri Lucy dan membantu Lucy berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gray

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menolong kami, Gray" sahut Lucy

Lucy menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan keluar dari gudang. Gray melihatnya sudah bisa menebak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu tadi diruangan itu.

XXX

Lucy berjalan pulang dengan langkah yang pelan. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu. Lucy pun menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat kejadian tadi digudang dimana dia dan Natsu berciuman.

_'Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak marah padanya' batin Lucy_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Luce.."_

_"Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah memilihku"_

Kata-kata Natsu terus-menerus terngiang ditelinga Lucy. Lucy memegang dadanya.

_'Ada apa dengan perasaanku..' Batin Lucy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Haloooo semuaaanyaaa yuhuuuu author kembali lagi dengan chapter baruuu~~~ bagaimana bagaimanaa menurut kalian di chapter ini? moment NaLunya dapet gak sih? kayanya masih kurang dan chapter ini bener-bener pendek.. hmm XD<strong>

**Yasudaahlah mohon direview saja ya para readers yang baik hatiiiii... XD**

**Oke deeeh, sekarang author akan balas review dari chapter yang sebelumnya...**

**zuryuteki : **Nah dichapter ini Natsu dan Lucy udah bisa dibilang baikan belom yaa? hmm...lalu pertanyaan yuuchan yang ingin Lucy bicarakan ama Sting sudah terjawab kaaan? hehehe ini sudah lanjuuut looh XD

**LRCN :** Hehe simak terus ya! XD

**winha heartfilia : **Yaaa namanya juga orang yang hilang ingatan. jadi plin plan geto deeeh, jadi jangan benci Lucy yaaa~~ pertama-tama Natsu bakal tersakiti tapi nanti diakhir mah...XD

**shiko miomi :**Yooosh! ini dia chapter barunya, silahkaaaan XD

**TakimotoAiko : **Naaah ini sudah update~~ yaaah gabisa sekarang putusnya, mungkin suatu saat nanti (?) tapi ditunggu aja ya moment-moment ituuu XD

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Ih Lucy mah jangan digebukin, inget kagak, bonyok iye XD ditunggu saja ya moment saat Lucy udah inget, moment ya gitu deeeh hahaha nah dichapter ini NaLu momentnya udah banyak apa belom? atau masih kurang? XD

**TheZarkMon : **Nah buat kamuu yang penggemar StiCy bisa baca fanfic ku yang judulnya Love Affair hehe *promosi dikit ah*Yaaaah kalau begitu jangan nangis, nanti banjir seluruh dunia, bingung buang airmatanya dimana haha XD

**anyui : **Nah jawabannya udah nemu kan di chapter ini? hihi Nah gimana gimana Nalu momentnya dichapter ini? kerasa or tidak? XD

**ameru chan : **Salam kenaaal~ Iya disini author buat Gray seperti seorang yang bijaksana seperti mario teguh (?) Iya iya nanti Lucy author suruh putus ama Sting #digebukinamafansSticy# ini sudah lanjuuut XD

**Okeee semua sudah dibalas, ayo siapa yang belom dibales reviewnya? tunjuk kaki (?) #plak**

**Yasudah, author pamit undur diri dulu yaaa, tunggu chapter yang berikutnya yang bakal lebih-lebih seru dari ini hehe XD**

**Ohiyaaa, dan jangan lupa..baca juga fanfic author yang lain yang judulnyaaa...**

**Difficult Love : yang sampe sekarang belom diterusin ceritanya XD**

**Love Affair : ini pairingnya Lucy dan Sting. ada NaLu juga sih hohohooo XD**

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depaaan~~~**

**Jaa nee,**

**Yusa-kun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di gudang olahraga, Lucy dan Natsu kembali tidak bertegur-sapa. Setiap berpapasan dengan Natsu, Lucy hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tanap diketahui oleh Natsu, Lucy selalu memperhatikan Natsu. Saat Natsu mengobrol, tertidur dikelas, tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Lucy tidak melewatkannya sekalipun.

"Lucy" panggil Sting

Lucy yang sedang menulis agenda kelas pun, akhirnya berhenti menulis dan menoleh kearah Sting.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hari sabtu kau tidak berencana kemana-kemana kan? Ayo kita pergi kencan" ajak Sting dengan senangnya.

"Eh?" Lucy mengingat kalau sabtu ini adalah hari pertunjukkan band Natsu. Lucy berpikir untuk tidak melihat pertunjukkan band Natsu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" jawab Lucy sambil mengangguk.

"Yosh! Hari sabtu aku akan menjemputmu di apartemen. Oke" ucap Sting sambil berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Lucy menghela nafas dan kembali menulis agenda kelas.

XXX

"Kau belum menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di gudang olahraga beberapa waktu lalu, otak api" ujar Gray

Natsu sedang duduk bersandar dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Loh? Memang ada kejadian apa?" Tanya Gajeel

Mereka bertiga sedang berada diatap sekolah seperti biasanya. Yang mereka lakukan hanya mengobrol hingga bel masuk.

Natsu akhirnya membuka matanya dan memelototi Gray.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Natsu

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Salamander" ucap Gajeel

Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tertawa.

"Ketahuan sekali ya?" Ucap Natsu dengan konyolnya.

Gajeel dan Gray bersweatdrop.

"Ada apa kemarin?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"Lucy hanya takut gelap, aku hanya menenangkannya. Memangnya salah?" Jawab Natsu

"Benar cuma itu?" Tanya Gray yang tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh?" Tambah Gajeel

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Natsu terpojok. Mana mungkin Natsu bilang pada kedua temannya kalau ia sudah mencium kekasih orang lain.

Natsu tiba-tiba berdiri. "Urusaiiii!" Ujarnya

Natsu langsung berlari keluar dari atap meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dia malah kabur" ucap Gajeel

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak" timpal Gray. Gajeel hanya mengangguk.

XXX

"Natsu!" Ujar seorang guru yang berada dihadapannya.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa guru itu bisa berteriak memanggil nama Natsu. Karena Natsu sekarang tertidur didalam kelas.

Guru itu pun melayangkan penghapus papan tulis kearah Natsu. Lucy pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Ittaaaaiii yoo, Gray, kau kurang ajar!" Natsu sudah berdiri tetapi matanya masih tertutup sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena penghapus papan tulis yang sengaja dilayangkan kepadanya oleh guru dikelas.

Siswa lainnya hanya tertawa, termasuk juga Lucy. Natsu sadar kalau ia ditertawakan. Ia menoleh kearah Lucy, memandang Lucy sedang tertawa. Lucy tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Natsu! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan ku!" Gerutu Gray

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang jahil" sahut Natsu. Gray menunjuk kearah dimana guru itu sedang berdiri. Natsu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Gray.

Guru itu pun menjadi murka.

"Natsuuuuu!" Ujar guru itu.

Natsu pun tersenyum.

"Ah sensei? Gomenasai, sudah membuat keributan. Aku izin ketoilet dulu" Natsu pun keluar dengan santainya dari dalam kelas. Guru itu hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" ucap sang guru

XXX

Setelah kembali dari toilet, Natsu pun akhirnya kembali kekelas lagi dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar.

"Yah sekarang, aku akan membentuk kelompok. Satu kelompok itu terdiri dari dua orang" ujar sang Guru.

Guru itu pun menyebutkan nama-nama yang berada dalam satu tim. Sting berharap ia bisa satu kelompok dengan Lucy. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak satu kelompok dengan Lucy.

"Yah kelompok selanjutnya, Natsu dan Lucy" ujar sang guru.

Natsu dan Lucy tercengang. Sting yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

Natsu akhirnya mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, apa tidak bisa aku bersama dengan yang lain?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya merunduk. Matanya terlihat sedih mendengar pertanyaan Natsu.

"Tidak bisa! Sudah jangan banyak menawar!" Ucap guru tersebut

Natsu hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tugas kalian adalah membuat resensi buku dari novel-novel. Kalian boleh mencari diperpustakaan sekolah, atau diperpustakaan umum. Dikumpulkan minggu besok saat kalian bertemu denganku lagi" terang sang guru.

Para siswa pun menjawab.

"Kelas berakhir" bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Natsu membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan berdeham. Natsu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Mau mengerjakan kapan tugasnya?" Tanya Lucy

"Masih seminggu lagi kan? Nanti saja" jawab Natsu dengan santainya.

"Tapi kita harus mencari bukunya diperpustakaan" ucap Lucy

"Yasudah, kau mau aku temani? Keperpustakaan sekolah saja minta temani" gerutu Natsu

Lucy pun mencibir. "Kau kan satu kelompok denganku"

Natsu pun bangkit berdiri. "Izin lah dulu pada pacarmu, aku tidak ingin ada baku hantam saat pergi bersamamu" ucap Natsu

Natsu pun keluar dari kelas. Lucy menatap kepergiannya. Akhirnya Lucy pun menuruti ucapan Natsu untuk meminta izin pada Sting. Sting pun mengizinkannya, karena memang untuk kebutuhan tugas.

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada didalam perpustakaan sekolah. Mereka sedang mencari buku yang bisa dibuat resensi. Semua buku bisa dibuat resensinya, tapi kalau tidak tahu isi buku itu, akan sulit membuat resensi.

"Luce, buku ini saja!" Ujar Natsu

Natsu menunjukkan buku komik yang ada ditangannya. Lucy bersweatdrop.

"Natsu! Komik tidak butuh resensi! Yang ditugaskan itu adalah novel. NO-VEL! Bukan komik" ucap Lucy dengan nada kesal.

"Hah, tidak asik" gerutu Natsu

Karena novel diperpustakaan sekolah terbatas, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi keperpustakaan umum. Mereka terlihat senang-senang padahal mereka hanya mencari buku. Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan buku, Lucy dan Natsu pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aku akan baca novel ini dulu" ucap Natsu

Natsu mengangguk. "Kau baca saja, aku tidak suka membaca"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Tanya Lucy

"Yah simpelnya kau ceritakan saja semuanya padaku. Nanti aku yang kerjakan resensinya" jawab Natsu dengan santai.

"Ini tugas kelompok, Natsu! Aku tidak setuju!" Ujar Lucy

"Hah baiklah..baiklah" sahut Natsu yang sekarang mengalah.

Lucy tersenyum.

XXX

Esok harinya, Lucy sedang membaca novelnya disekolah. Natsu melihatnya dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" Tanya Natsu

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Lucy

Lucy meletakkan bukunya dimejanya dan menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Kita kerjakan saja hari ini" ucap Lucy

"Eh?"

"Kita kerjakan hari ini, bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy

"Terserah saja" jawab Natsu

"Hmm dimana ya enaknya..apa diperpustakaan saja?" Tanya Lucy

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Natsu

"Kalau dirumahmu?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu kaget akan usul yang dikemukakan oleh Lucy. "Tidak setuju"

"Loh kenapa? Kau kan tidak membaca novel ini, jadi seharusnya kau menyediakan tempat untuk mengerjakan resensi ini" terang Lucy

"Kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja?" Natsu balik bertanya kepada Lucy.

"Karena aku sudah membaca novelnya, dan sudah setengah bekerja" ungkap Lucy

Natsu menghela nafasnya "Atur sajalah sesukamu"

Natsu pun berjalan menjauh dari Lucy. Lucy tertawa pelan. Ia tahu Natsu tidak bisa ribut lama-lama dengan Lucy.

XXX

Lucy dan Natsu sudah berada didepan apartemen Natsu. Mereka sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Lucy turun dari motor Natsu. Natsu membuka helmnya dan turun dari motornya. Lucy melihat apartemen yang cukup mewah didepannya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau tinggal diapartemen mewah" ucap Lucy, matanya tidak terlepas melihat apartemen milik Natsu.

"Kau benar-benar norak. Ayo masuk" Natsu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan masuk Lucy.

"Norak?" Gumam Lucy

Lucy masuk kedalam apartemen milik Natsu dan duduk diruang tengah. Natsu memperhatikan Lucy yang basah kuyup. Dengan segera Natsu melemparkan handuk kering kearah Lucy.

"Keringkan badanmu" ucap Natsu

Natsu pun masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Lucy menggosok rambutnya yang basah dan juga wajahnya.

"Apartemennya besar sekali" Lucy pun mengelilingi apartemen Natsu. Saat ia melihat kedapur, dapur milik Natsu benar-benar berantakan.

"Astaga" gumam Lucy

"Lucy? Ngapain kau didapur?" Natsu tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya. Lucy pun menoleh. Ia pun melihat Natsu sudah mengganti bajunya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat" jawab Lucy dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mencuri apapun kan?" Ledek Natsu

Lucy memukul Natsu dengan handuknya. "Enak saja kau!"

Natsu tertawa. "Haha bercanda bercanda"

"Kau bisa ganti baju dulu" ucap Natsu

"Ha? Ganti baju?" Tanya Lucy

"Kau mau terkena demam jika tidak mengganti bajumu? Pakai saja dulu bajuku" jelas Natsu

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya memang kenapa? Bajuku bersih kok walaupun dapurku berantakan seperti itu" jawab Natsu sambil berjalan kembali keruang tengah. Lucy mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu-" Lucy kaget karena Natsu sudah menyeretnya berjalan dan menyuruh masuk kekamar Natsu.

"Sudah ganti sana" Natsu pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menunggu Lucy diluar.

XXX

Lucy yang sudah berada dikamar Natsu hanya melihatnya dengan takjub. Tidak diduga kalau kamar Natsu rapi, karena dapurnya saja berantakan. Lucy melihat pakaian sudah disediakan ditempat tidur milik Natsu. Lucy segera mengambil baju tersebut, saat Lucy meraih t-shirtnya, sekilas ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh yang sama dengan Natsu.

Lucy segera membuka bajunya dan menggantinya. Setelah mengganti, Lucy melipat bajunya dengan rapi dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar Natsu. Tapi ia tertahan dan melihat ke meja belajar Natsu. Ia berjalan menghampiri dan melihat sebuah figura yang ada foto anak kecil berambut salmon bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Lucy mengangkat figura itu dan memandangnya.

_'Ini Natsu?' Pikir Lucy_

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, jangan-jangan.." Gumam Lucy

_"Ayo kita bermain, Luce.."_

Lucy teringat akan mimpinya yang menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa Natsu adalah anak laki-laki itu?" Gumam Lucy

Tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Natsu dari luar kamar.

"Iya" Lucy pun berlari menuju kepintu dan membukanya.

Natsu melihat sosok Lucy yang sudah memakai T-shirtnya dan juga celana pendeknya.

"Ayo kita kerjakan sekarang" ajak Natsu

Lucy mengangguk.

XXX

Mereka mengerjakan tugas di ruang tengah, mereka dengan serius mengerjakan tugas, sesekali Lucy meminum minuman yang sudah disediakan Natsu. Berdiskusi tentang ini dan itu.

"Selesai!" Ujar Lucy

Natsu pun menguap. "Haaah selesai juga" ucap Natsu

Lucy melirik jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Natsu memandang Lucy. Lucy pun akhirnya menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku lapar, kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Natsu yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan. Natsu pun bangkit berdiri dan meraih ponselnya.

"Kau mau makanan siap saji?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy mengangguk.

Natsu akhirnya menelepon restoran siap saji. Memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan juga untuk Lucy. Setelah selesai memesan makanan, Natsu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lucy pun membaringkan kepalanya dimeja. Matanya pun terpejam. Ia merasa mengantuk, mungkin tidur sebentar tidak ada salahnya.

XXX

Natsu keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Lucy sudah tertidur dimeja. Tiba-tiba ada yang membunyikan bel apartemen Natsu. Dibukakannya pintu apartemen Natsu, dan terlihat seseorang yang menjadi pengantar makanan yang dipesan oleh Natsu.

Natsu meletakkan makanannya dimeja makannya dan segera membangunkan Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy bangun..Luce.." Natsu menggoyangkan tubuh Lucy dengan pelan. Akhirnya Lucy pun membuka matanya.

"Ayo makanan sudah makan" ucap Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri tapi tertahan karena Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu. Natsu pun menoleh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Lucy pun ikut berdiri dan menghadap kearah Natsu. Natsu memandangnya. Lucy menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Natsu penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Lucy menggeleng dan mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Natsu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku mencintaimu" gumam Natsu. Gumaman Natsu itu tetap terdengar ke telinga Lucy.

"Jangan bertanya lagi, Luce" tambah Natsu

Natsu pun berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy masih terdiam. Lucy pun menyusul Natsu.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak ada percakapan yang khusus. Perlakuan Natsu kepada Lucy pun berubah.

Natsu sudah selesai makan, dan meletakkan piringnya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Kalau sudah makannya, piringnya taruh saja ditempat cuci piring, nanti ada orang yang membersihkannya. Aku siap-siap untuk mengantarmu dulu" ucap Natsu

Lucy mengangguk.

Setelah selesai semuanya, Natsu mengantarkan Lucy pulang keapartemennya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Lucy

Natsu mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa" pamit Natsu

Natsu pun melajukan motornya meninggalkan apartemen Lucy. Lucy masuk kedalam apartemen dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik..kenapa Natsu.." Gumamnya disela tangis Lucy.

XXX

Hari-hari pun cepat berlalu, Natsu dan teman-teman bandnya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk pertunjukkannya. Pertunjukkan itu akan dimulai pada sore hari.

Lucy sedang bersiap untuk pergi kencan dengan Sting. Ia telah memakai dress berwarna cream berbahan sifon dengan motif berbunga. Dan juga memakai kardigan untuk luarannya. Rambutnya setengah dibiarkan jatuh, dan setengah lagi digelung keatas dan menggunakan pita. Setelah selesai, ia tinggal menunggu Sting menjemput.

Lucy membuka laci meja belajarnya, dan nampak sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Lucy mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah brosur band Natsu.

"Sekarang pertunjukkan band Natsu ya.." Gumamnya.

'_Apa aku sudah benar untuk tidak datang kesana?' pikir Lucy_

XXX

Natsu dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap. Mereka tidak memakai kostum yang khusus. Natsu hanya memakai jeans lalu dengan t-shirt berwarna merah dan _outer_ jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Teman-temannya pun berpakaian tidak jauh beda dengan Natsu.

"Ayo kita siap-siap" ujar Natsu

Tamazaki melihat keluar, dan dilihatnya banyak penonton yang sudah berkumpul.

"Penonton kali ini sangat banyak" ucap Tamazaki

"Yossh! Kita harus memberikan pertunjukkan yang memuaskan" ucap Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba Gray datang melihat Natsu. Natsu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau bersama dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Natsu

"Begitulah.." jawab Gray

Natsu terlihat ceria dan ingin berjalan keluar tetapi ditahan oleh Gray.

"Dia tidak datang, Natsu" ungkap Gray. Natsu menoleh ke Gray dan mengangguk.

Gajeel memegang bahu Natsu. Natsu pun menoleh. "Ayo" ajak Gajeel

Natsu mengangguk.

Band Natsu pun naik keatas panggung.

XXX

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sting pada Lucy yang masih melihat-lihat menu.

"Hmm kau mau pesan apa? Samakan saja denganmu" jawab Lucy

"Baiklah"

Sting menyebutkan pesanannya kepada pelayan restoran itu. Sedangkan Lucy sedang melamun menatap keluar jendela restoran. Mereka sedang berkencan, dan sekarang sedang makan disebuah restoran untuk menunggu film yang mereka tonton mulai.

'_Apa pertunjukkan itu sudah mulai ya?' pikir Lucy_

XXX

Irama pun dimulai. Sorak-sorai pun terdengar dari para penonton. Teman-teman Natsu pun juga ikut bersorak. Natsu mulai bernyanyi diiringi dengan sorak sorai para penonton yang ramai.

_**GO AHEAD, LET'S TAKE IT TO THE TOP  
>GO AHEAD, WE'RE NEVER GONNA STOP<strong>_

_**GO AHEAD, WE'RE FADING TO THE DARK**_  
><em><strong>GO AHEAD, WE'RE NEVER GONNA STOP<strong>_

_**nagai nagai yoru ga akeru no wo matezu ni**_

_**shikakui yozora no mukou tobidashite  
>nitamono doushi no kimi wo tsuredashite<strong>__**bokura ga mezasu no wa himitsu no ano basho**_

**_akari no kieta machi ni_**

_**ukabu hachijuuhachi no sutoori daremo shiranai**__**chikakute tooi**__**hoshi no arika**_

Natsu pun mencabut mic-nya dari standnya dan meloncat-loncat mengikuti irama.

_**kagayaki nagara**__**tsukinukeru no sa**__**kono hikari wa darenimo ubaenai  
>meiro no you na<strong>__**makkura na basho mo**__**sono koe ga boku wo michibiitekureru  
>I'LL KEEP ON SHINING IN MY WAY YEAH!<strong>_

Natsu meletakkan kembali mic nya ke standnya. Dan menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

_**sunao ni narezu ni egao de naiteru**__**heiki na furi nante shinakute ii n da yo  
>minareta keshiki no naka<strong>__**egaku bokura dake no sutoori**__**minna shitteru**__**tookute chikai**__**hoshi no arika**_

Para penonton bersorak-sorai mengikuti alunan musik yang dibuat oleh band Natsu. Natsu menyanyikan bagian reff diikuti oleh para penonton. Membuat suasana tambah ramai.

_**tomadoi nagara**__**kakenuketeike**__**sono namida no riyuu wa kikanai yo  
>hanareba nare no nemurenai yoru wa<strong>__**kono uta ga bokura wo tsunaidekureru  
>WE'LL KEEP ON SINGING OUR STUPID SONGS YEAH!<strong>_

Ishida yang bermain gitar, menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya seperti seorang rapper.

_**hoshi ni yadoru unmei wa kamisama kimagure**__**sore wo kiseki to nadzuke ginga te ni haireru !  
>shunkan BAITARITII ON &amp; ON &amp; ON<strong>__**choukyodai na JIORAMA no ue wo bu chigiru z !  
>HEY BOYS ! motto motto HEY GIRLS ! madamadamada motto<br>LET ME HEAR, BOYS & GIRLS SAY WAAAAAAAAA**_

Penonton pun ikut bersorak._**  
><strong>_

_**Kiraware mono de ii sa**__**ochikoborede kamawanai**__**kaetai kako ga aru nara**__**mirai wo kaeteyukeba ii  
><strong>_

Lucy dan Sting sudah berada didalam bioskop, menunggu pintu dibuka oleh petugas. Lucy mulai terlihat gelisah dan bimbang. Sting tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Lucy akhirnya menggenggam tangan Sting, Sting pun menoleh.

_**Yureteru tsuki no hikari**__**mukai atte toki wo kasaneta**__**onaji hoshi onaji jidai ni umare deaeta kiseki wo**__**wasurenai**_

"Gomenne, Sting" Lucy pun berlari meninggalkan Sting. Sting menatapnya kaget. Sting melihat kebawah dan melihat sebuah brosur jatuh dari dalam tas Lucy. Sting pun melihatnya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

_**kagayaki nagara**__**naite waratta**__**kono ibasho wa darenimo yuzurenai**_

Lucy masih terus berlari ketempat pertunjukkan band Natsu. berlari dengan kencangnya. Gelungan rambutnya pun terlepas, pitanya juga terbang.

_**kasoku shitsudzukeru**__**mukai kaze no naka**__**sono koe wo mamoru kara  
>toomawari shinagara<strong>__**mugen ni hirogaru kono sekai wo**__**issho ni mi ni ikou**_

Natsu masih terus menyanyikan lagunya. Penonton pun terus bersorak-sorai menikmati pertunjukkannya.

_**tatoe yozora ni**__**hoshi ga mienakutemo**__**nandodemo bokura wa sora wo miageru**__**kirameki wa**__**sugu soba ni  
>WE ALWAYS LIVE UNDER THE SAME STARS!<strong>_

_**GO AHEAD, LET'S TAKE IT TO THE TOP**_  
><em><strong>GO AHEAD, WE'RE NEVER GONNA STOP<strong>_

Lucy akhirnya sampai ditempat pertunjukkan band Natsu. ia bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Ia melihat dari atas, Natsu masih bernyanyi diatas panggung.

_**GO AHEAD, WE'RE FADING TO THE DARK  
>GO AHEAD, YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE<strong>_

Irama musik pun berhenti. Penonton pun bertepuk tangan dan berteriak "Lagi.. Lagi.."

Lucy melihat Natsu dari kejauhan. Karena panggung dan para penontonnya berada dibawah dan Lucy berada diatas.

Natsu yang berada diatas panggung melihat akan kedatangan Lucy. Dan ia tersenyum.

_'Akhirnya..' batin Natsu_

"Kalian siap untuk lagu yang selanjutnya?" seru Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

Penonton pun menjawabnya.

Natsu menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk pada teman-temannya.

Natsu mulai bernyanyi seiring irama dimulai.

_**I' m ready Go Stay gold-ai yueni No more walls  
>Itoshiki subete ni sasageru This is The Love Song<strong>_

Lucy tersenyum saat Natsu mulai bernyanyi. Natsu bernyanyi dengan ekspresif. Penonton berseru dengan kerasnya.

_**Nanihitotsu shitsu kusanai yō ni kakaekonda mama ikite kita  
>Te o nobasu kakugo ga nainara kore ijō nani mo tsukamenai<strong>_

Saat Natsu bernyanyi, mata Natsu terfokus pada Lucy. Lucy menyadari akan hal itu. Lucy pun ikut membalas menatap Natsu. Pandangan mereka begitu lembut.

_**Are you ready? Go! Stay gold kirameki kireigoto narabe Here we go  
>Tsutaetai no wa itsu datte kotoba janai<strong>_

Natsu menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Tangannya terulur kearah Lucy. Lucy melihatnya. Lucy mendengarkan lirik lagunya.

_**Koe ni naranai kokoro no sakebi wa dore dake atsumereba todoku nodarou  
>Kakegae no nai itoshiki subete ni owaranai uta o utai tsuzukeru yo<strong>_

_**Hontōni daijina mono nante ikutsu mo aru wake janai  
>Nariyuki de te ni ireta mirai wa mayowazu koko ni oite iku yo<br>**_

Lucy menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat pandangan mata Natsu menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan.

_**Ai yueni No more walls tokimeki sekirara koete Bring it on  
>"Soko ni ai ga aru ka dō ka" sore ga subete<strong>_

Lagi-lagi Natsu bernyanyi dengan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Lucy. Ia memandang kearah Lucy dengan tatapan terluka.

_**Osae kirenai afureru omoi wa doko made kasanetara todoku nodarou  
>Kakegae no nai itoshiki subete ni owaranai uta o utai tsuzukeru yo<br>**_

Penonton bersorak saat Natsu mengarahkan microfonenya. Penonton pun bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama.

_**Hey, I' m gonna take you higher! Baby, All you need is love!  
><strong>_

_**Life is going on Say yeah! Uchū reberu agete Here we go again  
>Ai mo kokoro mo nai yōna uta utawanai yo<br>**_

Natsu pun menyanyikan lagu bagian reff nya dengan gaya yang sama, terus mengulurkan tangannya kearah Lucy dan memandangnya. Yang berbeda kali ini adalah Lucy pun ikut mengulurkan tangannya. Natsu yang melihatnya tercengang tetapi ia tetap bernyanyi. Terlihat airmata yang keluar dari mata indah milik Lucy.

_**Koe ni naranai kokoro no sakebi wa dore dake atsumereba todoku nodarou  
>Kakegae no nai itoshiki subete ni owaranai mirai o egaki tsuzukeru yo<strong>_

_**Ai do believe in love believe in love  
>This is The Love Song<br>**_

Irama musik berhenti dan nyanyian Natsu pun berhenti. Pandangan Natsu masih tertuju pada Lucy. Ia melihat jelas kalau Lucy menangis. Dan tiba-tiba Lucy pun berlari keluar dari sana, membuat Natsu panik.

Natsu yang tidak memikirkan apapun, akhirnya turun dari panggung dan mengejar Lucy. Para anggota band yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gray yang melihatnya segera ambil tindakan. Dan segera menggantikan Natsu.

XXX

Lucy keluar dari tempat pertunjukkan Natsu sambil menangis. Ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menjauh. Dadanya terlalu sesak dan sakit.

"Lucy!" panggil Natsu yang berada dibelakangnya mengejar Lucy. Lucy tidak menoleh, Lucy mendengar teriakan Natsu, tapi ia tidak mau menoleh.

"Lucy! berhentiii!" teriak Natsu

Natsu masih terus mengejar Lucy yang berlari darinya.

'_Ada apa dengannya' pikir Natsu._

Nafas Natsu sudah terengah-engah dan masih terus berlari. Lucy pun berlari menyebrangi jalan raya. Saat sudah sampai diseberang, Lucy menoleh kebelakang, melihat Natsu yang berhenti ditengah jalan. Lucy melihat Natsu bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal. Lucy berjalan dengan cepat dan saat berjalan, ia menyadari kalau ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melewatinya. Ia berhenti dan melihat Natsu masih berdiri ditengah jalan raya.

'_Tidak, ia bisa tertabrak!' pikir Lucy._

Lucy dengan segenap kekuatannya berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghampiri Natsu. Airmatanya keluar kembali dari mata karamelnya.

Natsu sudah berdiri tegak, ia menoleh dan melihat mobil yang akan segera menabraknya. Disitulah Natsu mendengar Lucy memanggilnya.

"NATTSUUU!"

Natsu terdorong kebelakang dan..

_**BRAAAK!**_

Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Didepannya, Lucy tertabrak mobil karena berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"Luce..LUCYYYY!" teriak Natsu

Natsu berlari menghampiri Lucy yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Pakaian yang dipakai oleh Lucy pun banyak terkena darahnya. Natsu merengkuh tubuh Lucy. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lucy tidak sadarkan diri. Saat Natsu memegang kepala Lucy, Natsu bisa merasakan darah Lucy mengalir keluar. Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak..tidak..bangun Luce..bangun..aku mohon..jangan lagi.." gumam Natsu disela tangisnya

Warga yang melihat kecelakaan itu segera memanggil ambulans.

Lucy pun membuka matanya dan samar-samar melihat wajah Natsu yang menangis. Lucy pun tersenyum.

"Ss-syukurlah Ka-Kau ti-tidak ap-apa, Nat-su" ucap Lucy dengan lirihnya. Lucy berusaha mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Natsu. Natsu tercengang. Natsu merasa _de javu_ akan kejadian ini.

Natsu menangis mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Lucy.

"Luce..kenapa kau lagi-lagi menyelamatkan aku.." ucap Natsu didalam tangisnya.

Natsu melihat Lucy tersenyum "Karena aku mencintaimu...Nat..su.." gumam Lucy

Natsu membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar gumamam Lucy. Dan ia melihat Lucy sudah memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Luce..Lucy..bangun..Luce..LUCYYYYY!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai minna...ketemu lagi dengan author yang gajenya gak ketolongan hehe XD. nah akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga fiuuuh. beribu rintangan dalam menyelesaikan chapter ini wkwk *lebay* XD<br>**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini? gaje? emg iya wkwkwk XD apalagi dibagian Natsu dkk nyanyi! huuum.**

**Lagu pertama yang dinyanyiin apa para readers tahu judulnya? mau aku kasih tahu gaak? hmm kasih tau sekarang aja deh... lagu itu judulnya hoshi no arika yang dibawakan oleh band LM.C dan lagu ini juga jadi soundtrack anime Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou. Entahlah tapi aku suka aja ama lagu ini hihi XD Teruuus untuk lagu kedua, judulnya itu The Love Song, yang nyanyiin juga band yang sama, LM.C dan juga soundtrack anime yang sama XD lirik lagunya tuh pas bgt ama keadaan Natsu ama Lucy wkwkwk XD**

**Udah deh gitu dulu aja penjelasannya, mohon reviewnya ya readers yang paling saya cintai~~~**

**Nah ini balasan review utk chapter kemaren!**

**ameru chan : **Aduuuh ancemannya serem sekalee :s tapi tapi..tenang saja, disini Lisanna hanya berperan sebagai sahabat Natsu dan Lucy. Gada hubungan cinta-cintaan ama Natsu wikikikik XD

**TheZarkMon :** Hehe makasih! Ini sudah update loh XD

**Fi-chan nalupi :** Tuh kan, engga digebukin aja Lucy udah ketabrak mobil :( *gadahubungannyakaliiii* hmm mungkin moment nalunya dichapter ini kurang deh...gomeeeennn! XD

**shiko miomi :** Hmm Lucy itu amnesia waktu kecil. Di chapter 3 kan Natsu kasih tahu Gray kalo Lucy hilang ingatan. Mungkin, selebihnya akan aku buat sebuah chapter special flashback *berpikirkeras* #spoilerbingit

**winha heartfilia :** Duh Lucy nya jangan dipentokin, kan dia ditabrak mobil dichapter ini kasian Xd

**Baiklah, udeh semua dibaleskan? author pamit undur diri dulu ya~~**

**Jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya yaa!**

**Jaa nee XD**


	10. Chapter 10 (Flashback)

**Lucy POV**

Dulu ketika kecil, dia selalu tampil sebagai orang yang melindungiku. Dulu, ketika aku menangis, dia yang selalu datang padaku untuk memberikan aku semangat bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis. Bersamanya di masa kecil membuatku sadar bahwa dia adalah orang yang berarti dalam perjalanan hidupku.

_Natsu Dragneel._

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis kecil yang cantik sedang bermain ditaman. Ia berlarian kesana kemari dengan riangnya. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai tersapu oleh hembusan angin, menambah kecantikannya. Ia sedang bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang mengobrol dengan kerabatnya.

Tiba-tiba, gadis kecil itu pun terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Dimata karamelnya yang indah mengeluarkan setitik airmata. Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu mendengar suara anak laki-laki. Ia pun menoleh keatas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap anak laki-laki kecil yang sebaya dengan gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil yang mempunyai rambut pirang itu terdiam memandangi wajah sang anak laki-laki yang bertanya padanya. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang manis dan mempunyai rambut _spike_ berwarna pink. Anak laki-laki itu segera mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis kecil yang masih duduk karena terjatuh.

"Ayo" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Gadis kecil itu masih memandangi anak laki-laki itu dengan pandangan heran. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan _grins_-nya yang terlihat sangat manis. Gadis kecil itu memandangnya dengan takjub, gadis itu terpesona. Lalu dengan perlahan, gadis kecil itu menyambut uluran tangan anak laki-laki itu.

Gadis kecil itu sudah berdiri dihadapan anak laki-laki yang menolongnya. Tidak lupa, gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan manis kepada anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu yang masih menggenggam tangan milik sang gadis kecil.

"Lucy, aku Lucy Heartfilia. Dan kau?" Jawab gadis kecil itu, senyuman manisnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Yoroshiku.."

XXX

Pagi hari pun menjelang. Gadis mungil nan cantik masih bergerumul dengan selimut dan juga bantalnya. Gadis kecil yang cantik ini memilii nama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia. Ia lahir dikeluarga yang berkecukupan, bisa dibilang keluarganya adalah bangsawan. Usianya 8 tahun, tidak membuat Lucy seperti anak-anak bangsawan lainnya yang tinggi hati dan sombong, namun Lucy memiliki sifat yang bertolak-belakang dengan sifat yang di miliki anak-anak bangsawan lainnya. Saat ini ia bersekolah kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia.

"Lucy..sayang..bangunlah" ucap Ibunya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Ibunya membelai rambut Lucy dengan maksud membangunkan putrid kecilnya.

Lucy akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia menguap dan ada setitik airmata yang keluar dari kedua mata karamelnya. Ia melihat ibunya tersenyum didepannya.

"Ohayou Okaa-san" ucap Lucy dengan suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ohayou" jawab ibunya.

Lucy pun bangkit duduk dan menoleh kearah ibunya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Okaa-san, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Lucy sambil mengucek matanya dengan perlahan.

"Sudah jam tujuh pagi sayang, ayo kita mandi. Kita punya janji sama keluarganya Natsu loh" ucap ibunya.

"Nat..su?" gumam Lucy. Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya bukan? Ternyata dia juga akan bersekolah disekolahmu. Jadi mungkin kalian akan berteman baik" ujar sang ibu sambil mengusap punggung putri kecilnya.

Lucy mengingat wajah Natsu dan ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu ya, Okaa-san" ucap Lucy dengan penuh semangat.

XXX

Lucy sudah siap untuk pergi bersama dengan orangtuanya. Mereka akan pergi kekediaman keluarga Natsu. Keluarga Natsu dan Keluarga Lucy pun sudah dekat sebelum anak-anak mereka lahir. Para orang tua mereka adalah sahabat saat mereka masih bersekolah.

Lucy pun turun dari mobil mewahnya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Keluarga Natsu pun menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Ah, Lucy-chan juga ikut. Ayo masuk, Natsu ada didalam, ia tidak berhenti menanyakan dirimu" ucap ibu Natsu. ibu Natsu mempunyai rambut panjang yang digelung keatas dan berwarna sama dengan warna rambut Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum dan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya masuk kedalam rumah Natsu.

"Natsu… Lucy-chan sudah datang.." ujar Ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menyambut kedatangan Lucy.

"Hey" sapanya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Lucy terpesona.

"Hai" Lucy pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Natsu pun berjalan menghampiri Lucy dan menyambar tangan Lucy. "Ayo kita bermain" ajak Natsu

Lucy tersenyum dengan riang dan mengangguk. Mereka pun akhirnya bermain diluar rumah.

Dirumah Natsu, ada sebuah taman dimana taman itu dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah. Bukan hanya taman bunga, tapi ada sebuah ayunan yang bergantung dipohon yang besar. Lucy menaiki ayunan itu dan didorong oleh Natsu. mereka tertawa dengan riang. Para orang tua hanya melihatnya dari dalam rumah. Setelah bosan bermain ayunan, Lucy duduk direrumputan sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yang telah ia petik. Rambut Lucy yang tergerai dibelai lembut oleh hembusan angin. Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang tersenyum dengan manisnya membuatnya menjadi terpesona. Kedua pipi Natsu merah merona.

"Bunga-bunga ini sangat cantik" puji Lucy

Natsu pun berjalan mendekati Lucy dan duduk disebelahnya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah Lucy.

"Lihat ini, indah bukan?" Lucy menyodorkan sebuah bunga dengan kelopak berwarna merah muda dan kuning. Benar-benar indah. Natsu pun mengangguk.

"Tapi akan lebih indah jika kau meletakkannya disini.." Natsu mengambil bunga yang dipegang oleh Lucy dan meletakkannya di salah satu telinga Lucy.

"Yoshh, sangat cocok untukmu, Luce" puji Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Lucy pun blushing.

"Natsu, kenapa kau memanggilku Luce, namaku kan Lucy" tanya Lucy dengan suaranya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Karena itu mudah diucapkan olehku.." jawab Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola sepak menggelinding didepan Lucy dan Natsu. Natsu melihatnya dan memungutnya.

"Siapa yang bermain bola ini.." ucap Natsu sambil memandangi bola sepak itu.

Lucy pun bangkit berdiri dan berdiri disebelah Natsu. Natsu pun menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari pemilik bola itu.

"Aku" tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak laki-laki dari arah belakang mereka. Lucy dan Natsu pun menoleh mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan mereka yang mempunyai rambut spike dan berwarna pirang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Natsu dengan polosnya. Lucy pun berdiri dibelakang Natsu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sting. Sting Eucliffe" ucap anak laki-laki yang sekarang diketahui bernama Sting. Ia berbicara dengan nada yang angkuh.

Sting menatap Lucy yang sekarang berdiri dibelakang Natsu.

"Kau bermain dengan seorang gadis kecil? Cih, kau tidak seperti laki-laki" ejek Sting pada Natsu. Natsu yang diejek langsung merasa kesal, terlihat ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Lucy pun yang menyadari kalau Natsu kesal langsung menarik pakaian Natsu. Natsu pun menoleh dan melihat Lucy menggeleng.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku bermain dengan Lucy?" ujar Natsu

"Tidak. Tidak salah. Hanya saja terlihat aneh" jawab Sting sambil bersandar dipepohonan. Sting masih menatap Lucy. Lucy tidak suka tatapan Sting terhadapnya. Lucy pun menundukkan wajahnya. Natsu yang menyadarinya menatap Sting dengan kesal.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu" Natsu memperingatkan Sting.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ini bodyguardnya?" ledek Sting pada Natsu, Natsu hanya mendecih.

"Kau Lucy Heartfilia kan?" tanya Sting sambil menunjuk Lucy.

Lucy akhirnya berdiri disebelah Natsu dan memberanikan diri menatap Sting.

"Iya, aku Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal" ucap Lucy dengan lembut.

Sting berjalan kearah Lucy dan Natsu. Setelah berada dihadapan mereka. Sting memandang Lucy sambil tersenyum, sedangkan tangannya mengambil bola sepaknya.

"Memang benar kata orang-orang, kau ini cantik" puji Sting sambil membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy. Kedua pipi Lucy pun merona.

Natsu berdecih "Apa-apaan anak itu, kalau mau berteman dengan kita, harusnya sikapnya bisa lebih sopan" Natsu mulai menggerutu. Lucy hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, mungkin karena dia baru mengenal kita" ucap Lucy dengan maksud menenangkan Natsu.

XXX

"Anak-anak, ayo duduk" ucap guru didalam kelas.

Lucy dan Natsu duduk bersebelahan, mereka sudah duduk dengan rapid an mendengarkan ucapan dari ibu gurunya.

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian pasti bisa berteman dengannya. Ayo masuk" guru itu pun mempersilahkan anak baru itu masuk. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang Natsu dan Lucy kenal.

"Itu kan.." ucap Natsu tertahan

"Sting" tambah Lucy

Sting sedang berdiri didepan kelas dan menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sting Euclifffe. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sting saja. Yoroshiku" terang Sting

Pandangan Sting mengelilingi kelas dan berhenti saat melihat Natsu dan Lucy. ia pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu namanya kan? Sekarang tempat duduk Sting-kun di sana.." sang guru menunjuk kearah tempat duduk yang berada didepan Natsu dan Lucy. kebetulan tempat duduk itu kosong.

Sting berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya. Sebelum duduk, Sting menyeringai kepada Lucy dan Natsu. Lucy memegang lengan Natsu. Natsu memandang Sting dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luce..tidak apa-apa" gumam Natsu bermaksud untuk menenangkan Lucy.

XXX

Hari-hari yang dilalui Lucy penuh dengan kejahilan Sting. Setiap harinya Sting selalu menjahili Lucy. entah Sting menyembunyikan alat-alat tulis Lucy, mengagetkan Lucy saat Lucy sedang lengah, lalu kadang mencoret-coret buku milik Lucy, yang paling parah waktu itu adalah menempelkan permen karet ditempat duduk milik Lucy. Lucy sampai menangis dibuatnya. Natsu yang tidak tahan akhirnya memukul Sting dan terjadilah perkelahian. Pada akhirnya, orang tua Natsu dan Sting pun dipanggil kesekolah.

"Maaf ya, karena aku orangtuamu dipanggil kesekolah" ucap Lucy dengan penuh rasa sesal.

Natsu menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu, Luce. Aku hanya tidak suka cara Sting yang seperti itu"

"Aku bingung dengannya, kenapa selalu kau yang dijahili" tambah Natsu

"Entahlah, Natsu. aku juga tidak begitu mengerti dia" sahut Lucy

Lucy dan Natsu melihat Sting sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah. Natsu melihat ayahnya yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ojii-san" sapa Lucy

Ayah Natsu memiliki rambut merah dan bentuk rambutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Natsu. Ayah Natsu menaruh tangannya dikepala Lucy dengan pelan. Lucy pun tersenyum. Ayah Natsu memandang anaknya yang sedang menunduk.

"Hah, anak ini. padahal ada ayahnya berdiri didepannya, tapi tidak disapa sama sekali" gerutu ayah Natsu.

Natsu berpikir kalau ayahnya akan memarahinya karena telah berkelahi dengan anak sahabatnya. Oh iya, Sting itu adalah anak dari sahabat keluarga Lucy dan Natsu. Keluarga mereka bertiga bersahabat dekat.

"Ayah.." ucap Natsu

Ayahnya hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Natsu. Natsu pun tertawa. Lucy lega melihatnya, karena ayah Natsu tidak memarahi Natsu.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan es krim. Bagaimana? Kalian setujukan?" usul ayah Natsu.

Natsu dan Lucy saling memandang dan tertawa. "Setuju!" ujar mereka

"Ojii-san, apa tidak lebih baik kita mengajak Sting?" tanya Lucy. Natsu menoleh kearahnya begitu pula dengan ayah Natsu.

"Luce..kau terlalu baik. Dia kan sudah menjahilimu beberapa kali.." ujar Natsu

"Baiklah, kau ajaklah dia. Hitung-hitung untuk permintaan maaf karena Natsu memukulnya duluan" sahut ayah Natsu sambil tersenyum. Natsu tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Ayah!"

Lucy akhirnya berlari kekelas untuk mengajak Sting. Lucy masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat Sting sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Hmm anoo.." Lucy takut-takut memanggil nama Sting. Sting mendengar suara Lucy akhirnya menoleh dan menatapnya sinis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sting

Lucy menggenggam erat tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm apa kau mau ikut kami makan es krim? Ayah Natsu akan mentraktirnya" ajak Lucy dengan suara yang lembut. Sting tercengang.

"Apa? kau mengajakku?" tanya Sting

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat senyuman manis dari wajahnya. Senyuman itu membuat Sting blushing. Tidak mau ketahuan kalau wajah Sting memerah, Sting mengalihkan pandangannya. Lucy memandang bingung Sting. Lucy memberanikan diri berjalan menghampiri Sting, setelah dekat Lucy meraih tangan Sting dan menariknya.

"Ayo" ajak Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada Sting. Sting masih blushing.

XXX

Lucy, Natsu, Sting dan juga ayah Natsu sudah berada di kafe. Mereka sedang menyantap es krim yang sudah mereka pesan. Lucy terlihat senang dengan es krim rasa vanilla. Natsu yang melihatnya hanya ikut tersenyum. Sting hanya diam saja menyantap es krim blueberry-nya.

"Sting-kun, maafkan Natsu ya. Sudah memukulmu" ucap ayah Natsu dengan lembut.

Sting mengangguk. "Aku juga minta maaf" sahut Sting

"Makanya kau jangan menjahili Lucy, aku akan kesal kalau kau menjahilinya" ujar Natsu

Sting menatapnya dengan sinis lalu memandang Lucy yang tersenyum.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu, Lucy" ucap Sting

Lucy meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum kepada Sting. "Tidak apa-apa. mulai hari ini, kita bertiga harus lebih akrab lagi seperti orang tua kita" sahut Lucy

Natsu dan Sting yang melihat senyuman Lucy pun sontak membuat pipi keduanya memerah. Sadar akan hal itu, ayah Natsu hanya bisa tertawa.

'_Dasar..' batin ayah Natsu._

XXX

"Ne ne Luce..ayo kita main.." ajak Natsu

Lucy pun mengangguk. Lucy berdiri disebelah Natsu. Mereka akhirnya berlarian kesana kemari saling mengejar. Dari kejauhan Sting melihatnya dengan sinis. Sting pun akhinya berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang bermain -tiba Sting mendorong Lucy hingga terjatuh.

"Hahaha dasar anak perempuan lemah.." Ujar Sting.

Gadis kecil itu sudah terjerembap. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy jatuh dengan segera ia menghampiri Lucy dan membantu Lucy berdiri. Natsu menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy untuk menenangkan Lucy. Setelah Lucy tenang, Natsu berjalan kearah Sting dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih menjahili Lucy? Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti itu!" Natsu akhirnya memukul Sting kembali. Sting pun jatuh terjerembap. Sting menatap Natsu dengan sinis dan bangkit berdiri. Sting membalas memukul Natsu. Lucy pun akhirnya berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Sudah cukup!" seru Lucy

Sting dan Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kalian berkelahi, kenapa kalian tidak coba untuk mengakrabkan diri? Dan Natsu, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan memukul Sting lagi. Dan untuk Sting, kenapa kau selalu menjahiliku? Apa kau membenciku?" terang Lucy

Natsu dan Sting tercengang. Mereka melihat kilatan marah dari mata Lucy. Benar-benar terpancar jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Luce.." ucap Natsu

Sting yang medengar itu pun berdecih dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu. Baru beberapa langkah, Sting pun berhenti.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Lucy" ucap Sting. Sting pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Lucy tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." gumam Lucy

XXX

Lucy dan Natsu sedang berada didalam lift. Mereka berdua sedang berada didalam galeri seni. Mereka ingin kelantai lima. Mereka ingin melihat lukisan-lukisan yang dipamerkan digaleri seni itu. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan sambil melihat-lihat lukisan yang berbagai macam. Bukan hanya lukisan, ada pula patung-patung disana. Lucy memotret beberapa lukisan dan juga patung kesenian tersebut.

"Kenapa Sting lama sekali" gerutu Natsu

Natsu dan Lucy menunggu kedatangan Sting. Hubungan mereka bertiga sudah cukup akrab dari sebelumnya. Kelakuan Sting pun kini dengan Lucy juga mulai membaik. Sting sudah bisa mengurangi kejahilannya terhadap Lucy dan mulai perhatian pada Lucy. Ia pun kini sudah dekat dengan Natsu. Terkadang bermain bola bersama saat Lucy sedang bermain boneka.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu di lobby saja?" usul Lucy

Natsu mengangguk. "Benar juga"

Natsu dan Lucy pun masuk kedalam lift. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang masuk kedalam lift. Natsu memencet tombol lantai yang mereka tuju. Lift pun berjalan. Tapi tiba-tiba, ditengah perjalanan, lift itu berhenti. Lampu didalam lift pun mati. Lucy pun berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk Natsu. Natsu pun ikut panic. Ia memencet tombol darurat di lift itu.

Natsu melihat tubuh Lucy bergetar hebat. Lucy menangis.

Natsu memeluk Lucy dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy dengan pelan dengan masud agar Lucy tenang.

"Aku..takut..gelap, Natsu.." ucap Lucy dengan suara bergetar disela tangisnya.

"Tutuplah matamu. Aku akan terus memelukmu sampai lift ini jalan lagi. Tenanglah..aku disini" ujar Natsu dengan suara yang begitu menenangkan. Lucy mengangguk didalam pelukan Natsu.

Setelah sekian lama, lampu lift menyala kembali dan lift beroperasi kembali. Dan membawa Lucy dan Natsu kelantai lobby. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan Sting dan beberapa orang. Sting memandang Natsu yang masih memeluk Lucy. Ada rasa tidak suka yang dirasakan Sting saat melihat Natsu memeluk Lucy. Natsu sadar akan hal itu.

XXX

Lucy dan Natsu sedang berada ditanah kosong dengan sekumpulan pepohonan yang tinggi mengelilingi tanah itu.

"Ne ne Lucy, ayo kita bermain bola disini" ucap Natsu. Natsu sedang memegang sebuah bola sepak.

"Aku tidak mau bermain bola, nanti aku sakit kena bolanya" sahut Lucy sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Ah padahal aku sudah mengajakmu jauh-jauh kesini, aku pikir kau ingin bermain bola denganku" keluh Natsu

"Seharusnya kau mengajak Sting untuk bermain bola bersamamu" sahut Lucy sambil terus memeluk boneka yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak! Kalau aku mengajak dia, dia pasti akan menjahilimu. Aku tidak suka" ungkap Natsu sambil menyundul-nyundul bola sepaknya.

"Kau tidak suka ada yang menjahiliku?" Tanya Lucy dengan lembutnya.

Bola sepak yang disundul oleh Natsu pun berpindah kekaki Natsu. "Jelas aku tidak suka kalau ada yang menjahilimu dan mengganggumu. Karena aku suka padamu, Luce"

"Aku ingin melindungimu, dari apapun" tambah Natsu

Lucy yang mendengar ucapan Natsu sontak kedua pipinya memerah. Lucy memikirkan kata-kata Natsu. Memang iya, Natsu selalu melindungi Lucy saat Lucy dijahili. Lucy merasa senang mendengarnya.

XXX

"Luce, ayo kita bermain" Natsu masuk kedalam kamar Lucy. Lucy sedang sibuk membaca buku dimeja belajarnya. Setelah mendengar suara Natsu, Lucy menoleh dan menutup bukunya.

"Yuk" jawab Lucy

Mereka pun akhirnya bermain ditaman belakang milik Lucy. Ternyata Natsu membawa sebuah gitar.

"Kenapa kau membawa gitar?" tanya Lucy

"Ayo kita bernyanyi" ajak Natsu

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau bisa memainkan gitar itu?" Lucy menunjuk kearah gitar yang dibawa oleh Natsu.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan membawanya, Luce" jawab Natsu

"Baiklah.." sahut Lucy

Natsu pun bersiap dengan gitarnya. Setelah siap, ia mulai bernyanyi dan memetik gitarnya menjadi sebuah alunan lagu. Lucy melihat Natsu sambil tersenyum. Natsu bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan. Natsu bernyanyi sambil memandang kewajah Lucy. Lucy terlihat sangat menikmati lantunan lagu yang dimainkan Natsu. Tanpa disadari, Lucy memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu Lucy pun ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan Natsu. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum hangat.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Lucy pun bertepuk tangan dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari Sting sudah memperhatikan saat mereka bernyanyi. Sting hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lagu yang bagus" puji Sting sambbil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Sting!" Natsu dan Lucy mengucapkan nama tersebut dengan bersamaan.

"Yo" sapa Sting sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lucy menghampiri Sting dan menarik tangannya agar ikut bergabung dengannya dan Natsu.

"Ayo kita bertiga bernyanyi bersama-sama" ajak Lucy dengan cerianya. Lucy meraih tangan Natsu dan juga Sting. Ia menggandeng tangan kedua sahabatnya dan memandang secara bergantian. "Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy

Wajah Sting dan Natsu sudah memerah melihat senyuman manis milik Lucy. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya, mereka pun bernyanyi bersama-sama.

XXX

Lucy, Sting, dan Natsu sedang berjalan-jalan ditengah kota. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan mencari sebuah hadiah untuk perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu Natsu.

"Kira-kira kita memberikan hadiah apa ya?" tanya Natsu

"Bagaimana kalau pakaian?" tanya Sting

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau cangkir couple? Itu kan romantis" ucap Lucy

"Mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk itu, Lucy" komentar Sting. Natsu mengangguk-angguk tanda ia setuju dengan komentar Sting.

"Yah yang simple saja, Natsu. bagaimana dengan kue?" usul Sting lagi.

"Kue? Kue ya? Hmm?" Natsu memikirkan usulan Sting.

"Itu ide yang bagus" ucap Lucy

"Yoshhh! Kalau Lucy bilang bagus, aku setuju dengan ide itu" ujar Natsu

Lucy dan Sting bersweatdrop.

XXX

Natsu sudah mendapatkan kue dengan tulisan yang ia inginkan. Lucy dan Sting menunggu diseberang jalan. Toko kue itu berseberangan dengan tempat dimana Lucy dan Sting berdiri. Setelah membayarnya, Natsu membawa sekotak kue itu keluar. Lucy dan Sting melihatnya.

"Dia sudah membelinya" ucap Lucy. Sting mengangguk.

Natsu melambaikan satu tangannya kearah Sting dan Lucy. Lucy pun membalas lambaian tangannya.

Natsu mulai melangkah menyebrangi jalan. Ia terlalu senang karena sudah mendapatkan hadiah untuk ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Tanpa Natsu sadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju. Lucy dan Sting melihat kedatangan mobil tersebut.

"Oh tidak! Dia akan tertabrak" ucap Sting dengan panik.

Sting membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa Sting sadari, Lucy sudah berlari untuk menyelamatkan Natsu dan terdengar teriakan Lucy.

"NAATSUU AWAS!" teriak Lucy.

Lucy mendorong keras Natsu kebelakang, tapi karena waktu yang sempit, Lucy pun tertabrak oleh mobil tersebut. Natsu terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian, kue yang dibawanya pun sudah jatuh. Sting tercengang melihatnya. Lucy terbaring dengan darah segar yang mengalir.

"LUCYYY!" teriak Sting dan Natsu bersamaan. Mereka berlari menghampiri Lucy yang tergeletak. Natsu yang sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Lucy..Lucy..bangun…" ucap Natsu sambil meraih tubuh Lucy.

Tangan Natsu sudah berlumuran darah, karena kepala Lucy mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Natsu menangis dengan histeris melihat keadaan Lucy. Natsu sudah memanggil nama Lucy beberapa kali, tetap Lucy tidak membuka matanya.

"Panggil ambulanss! Tolong!" ujar Sting kepada para warga.

Sting berjongkok disebelah Natsu, dan tanpa ia sadari, airmata keluar dari bola mata birunya. Ia berusaha meraih wajah Lucy.

"Lu..cy.." gumam Sting

Lucy dengan perlahan membuka matanya, terdengar rintihan pelan dari mulut Lucy. Saat membuka mata, Lucy melihat samar-samar wajah Natsu dan Sting yang sedang menangis.

"Jangan menangis…" ucap Lucy dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Hanya Natsu dan Sting yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Lucy! kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" ujar Sting

"Luce..Lucy…kenapa..kenapa kau menolongku.." ucap Natsu

"Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu.." tambah Natsu

Lucy menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah sering me-lindungi-ku, Nat..su" ucap Lucy dalam sakitnya.

Natsu menangis mendengar perkataan Lucy. Natsu memeluk Lucy.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah, Luce.." ucap Natsu

"_Aku menyukaimu, Natsu._." bisik Lucy ditelinga Natsu sebelum menutup matanya. Natsu tercengang, ia pun menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luce..Maaf.." lirih Natsu

Sting memalingkan wajahnya, ia menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Natsu, ia menangis dengan histeris sambil memeluk gadis yang menyelamatkannya.

XXX

Natsu, Sting, kedua orang tua Lucy sudah berada dirumah sakit. Pakaian Natsu sudah berlumuran darah Lucy. Lucy sedang berada diruang operasi. Ibu dan ayah Lucy tidak berhenti-hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk putrinya. Sedangkan Natsu hanya duduk terdiam. Sting juga duduk disebelahnya hanya terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Natsu merasa bersalah pada orang tua Lucy, akhirnya Natsu meminta maaf pada kedua orang tua Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa, Natsu. sudahlah..ini bukan salahmu. Lucy yang mau menolongmu" ucap ayah Lucy

Sting yang mendengarnya hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih menunggu operasi Lucy.

XXX

Beberapa jam sudah terlewati, akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi. Kedua orang tua Lucy bangkit berdiri begitu juga dengan Natsu dan Sting.

"Kalian semua keluarga dari saudari Lucy?" tanya sang Dokter.

Kedua orang tua Lucy mengangguk.

"Operasi anak kalian berhasil, tinggal menunggu ia sadar saja" terang sang dokter.

Kedua orang tua Lucy sangat lega mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Natsu dan Sting.

"Dia akan cepat sembuh kan, Dok?" tanya Natsu

Dokter tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih ya dok. Kami bisa menjenguknya sekarang?" tanya ibu Lucy

"Bisa, dia akan dipindahkan keruang rawat. Jadi kalian semua bisa menjenguknnya" sahut sang dokter

"Terimakasih dok, terimakasih" ucap ayah Lucy sambil berjabat tangan dengan dokter.

XXX

Lucy berbaring dengan infus dan memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Kedua orang tua Lucy hanya memandangnya dan saling merangkul. Mereka sangat sedih melihat keadaan sang putri.

Sedangkan Natsu dan Sting berada diluar ruangan. Mereka mengintip dari kaca pintu kamar rawat Lucy.

"Lucy..cepatlah bangun.." gumam Natsu

Sting yang mendengarnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Sting hanya memandangi wajah Lucy yang terbaring lemah diruangan itu.

XXX

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, Lucy masih belum sadar. Orang tua Natsu dan Sting pun sudah menjenguknya. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman sekolah Lucy. Sekarang Lucy sedang ditemani oleh Natsu dan Sting. Sting hanya duduk diam, sedangkan Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba, tangan yang digenggam oleh Natsu itupun bergerak. Natsu pun kaget akan reaksi itu.

"Sting, Lucy bergerak" ujar Natsu

Sting langsung menghampirinya dan melihatnya. "Kita harus panggil dokter" ucap Sting. Natsu pun mengangguk.

Lucy dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih buram. Natsu yange melihat Lucy membuka matanya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Lucy.." panggil Natsu

Lucy menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lucy tidak menyahut pannggilan dari Natsu. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu, pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai jelas.

"_Dare_?" itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Lucy saat sadar. Natsu tercengang.

Sting akhirnya datang kembali dengan membawa dokter. Sting melihat Lucy sudah membuka matanya.

"Lucy.." panggilnya. Terdengar keceriaan dalam panggilan itu.

"_Dare? Ima doko_?" ucap Lucy dengan lemah

Sting mendengarnya tercengang. Dokter sibuk memeriksa keadaan Lucy.

"Dokter, kenapa dia-" ucapan Natsu terpotong oleh dokter.

"Hubungi orang tuanya. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan" ucap sang dokter. Natsu akhirnya menghubungu orang tua Lucy.

XXX

Diruang dokter yang merawat Lucy, sudah ada kedua orang tua Lucy dan juga Sting. Natsu menjaga Lucy diruangannya.

"Dokter, ada apa ini?" tanya ayah Lucy

"Begini, karena luka yang cukup parah dibagian kepala Lucy, Lucy mengalami Amnesia. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa setelah kecelakaan itu" terang dokter

Ibu Lucy hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, ia dan suaminya benar-benar kaget mendengar kondisi Lucy.

'_Lucy..amnesia?' pikir Sting_

"Apa Lucy bisa disembuhkan? Apa dia akan bisa mengingat kami lagi?" tanya Sting

Ayah dan ibu Lucy hanya menyimaknya.

"Itu tergantung Lucy. Kalau Lucy berniat untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, ia akan berusaha keras. Tetapi, sebaiknya Lucy tidak dipaksa untuk mengingat apapun. Karena jika dipaksakan itu akan membahayakan kondisinya" jelas sang dokter

Sting mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter. Ia berjalan keruangan dimana Lucy dirawat dan dimana ada Natsu disana. Setelah sampai, Sting melihat Lucy sedang tertidur, sedangkan Natsu sedang memandangi Lucy yang terlelap. Sting dengan segera menarik tangan Natsu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Lucy?" tanya Sting dengan sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu dengan bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun.

Sting menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai oleh Natsu. Sting sudah siap mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah Natsu. Natsu hanya memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sting?" tanya Natsu lagi

Sting melepaskan Natsu dan menatap sinis Natsu.

"Lucy hilang ingatan. Ia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya" ungkap Sting

Natsu tercengang. Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy, pandangannya melembut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Natsu

Sting yang mendengarnya hanya berdecih kesal.

"Kau bilang kau akan melindunginya dari apapun, tapi kenapa kau membuatnya seperti ini? kau tahu kenapa Lucy menjadi seperti ini? ini semua gara-gara kau, Natsu!" ujar Sting.

Natsu yang mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sting hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk. Didalam hati Natsu, Natsu merasa kata-kata yang diucapkan Sting itu benar adanya. Bagaimana bisa Natsu berjanji pada Lucy untuk melindunginya, tapi sekarang..

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia Natsu, tidak akan bisa!" tambah Sting dengan geramnya.

Natsu masih terdiam. Kata-kata Sting masih terus terngiang di telinga Natsu. tanpa sadar Natsu pun mengeluarkan airmata dari mata onyxnya.

"Menjauhlah dari Lucy, mulai dari sekarang" ucap Sting

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya, kaget mendengar Sting berbicara seperti itu.

"Maksudmu apa, Sting?" tanya Natsu

"Apa lagi? Pergilah dari hidup Lucy, untuk selamanya. Karena aku akan membuatnya bahagia, tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya membuatnya celaka" sahut Sting

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy lagi. Tatapannya begitu sendu. Natsu melangkah mendekati Lucy yang masih terlelap.

"Baiklah.." jawab Natsu

Natsu membelai rambut Lucy. "Aku mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya"

Natsu memandangi wajah Lucy yang terlihat sangat damai saat terlelap tidur. Natsu mengingat kenangan-kenangannya yang terukir bersama Lucy. Perasaannya untuk Lucy. Perasaan suka, sayang, ingin melindunginya menjadi satu. Natsu masih membelai kepala Lucy. Tanpa disadarinya, Natsu sudah mengeluarkan airmata. Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat kemudian mencium dahi Lucy.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu, Luce.." bisik Natsu

Natsu melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Lucy. Sting hanya memandang kepergian Natsu.

XXX

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Lucy sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan juga sudah kembali bersekolah. Bagaimana dengan Natsu? Natsu tidak bersekolah di tempat Lucy dan Sting bersekolah. Natsu meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk memindahkannya kesekolah lainnya. Natsu merasa terlalu sakit saat melihat Lucy tidak dapat mengingatnya, dan itu karenanya.

Natsu sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia habis pulang sekolah, ia habis bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman barunya disekolah jadi ia pulang telat. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Saat ia melewati sebuah taman, ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Natsu pun menoleh kearah taman. Apa yang ia lihat?

Lucy sedang bermain bersama dengan Sting. Natsu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Natsu bisa melihat Lucy yang tersenyum bahagia, berlarian kesana-kemari bersama Sting. Tanpa sadar Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, seperti ingin meraih Lucy.

"Dia begitu jauh.." gumam Natsu

XXX

Orang tua Lucy pun meninggal setelah kesehatan Lucy pulih. Mereka mengalami kecelakan lalu lintas saat ingin pulang kerumah setelah mengadakan perjalanan bisnis. Natsu datang bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Natsu tidak masuk kedalam rumah Lucy. Karena jika ia masuk, Lucy akan melihatnya. Natsu memperhatikan Lucy dari kejauhan. Lucy menangis didepan peti mati kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat matanya yang begitu sembab. Natsu memandangnya dengan kasihan. Rasanya Natsu benar-benar ingin memeluk Lucy saat itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba terlihat Sting yang memeluk Lucy. Lucy menangis didalam pelukan Sting.

"Hah benar, ada Sting disana.." ucap Natsu

XXX

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Natsu sudah beranjak dewasa. Sekarang ia sudah menginjak kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Sekarang Natsu benar-benar telah _lost_ kontak oleh Lucy. Ia juga sudah tidak pernah melihat Lucy lagi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia tidak tahu Lucy tinggal dimana. Tapi disetiap tahunnya, Natsu selalu menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuk ulang tahun Lucy. Hadiah-hadiah itu selalu terkumpul dikamar Natsu, tidak dikirimkan untuk orang yang dituju.

Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, Natsu bersikeras untuk tinggal mandiri dan pindah kekota lain. Yaitu ke Magnolia.

"Ayah, aku mohon. Aku kan sudah besar" ucap Natsu sambil memohon pada ayahnya. Ayahnya sedang membaca Koran. Ibunya hanya memandanginya.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan mengurus kepindahanmu. Kau _packing_ saja apa yang ingin kau bawa" ucap sang ayah dengan bijaknya. Natsu begitu senang sampai lompat-lompat.

"Sayang, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia tinggal sendiri?" tanya Istrinya yaitu ibu Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung membuat dia lupa dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu" ujar ayah Natsu. ibu Natsu mengangguk tanda setuju.

XXX

Natsu sudah pindah ke Magnolia, ia sudah dibelikan sebuah apartemen yang begitu mewah oleh ayahnya, dan tidak lupa, ia juga dibelikan sebuah motor sport untuk pergi kesekolah. Natsu juga sudah mendaftarkan dirinya di FairyTail High School. Sekolah itu begitu terkenal di Magnolia.

Saat Natsu hidup sendiri, Natsu diberikan tabungan oleh ayah dan ibunya agar Natsu hidup berkecukupan. Natsu bukan seorang anak yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uangnya dengan tidak jelas. Natsu menyewa seorang pengurus rumah untuk mengurusi apartemennya. Karena jujur saja, Natsu tidak begitu handal dalam urusan kebersihan.

XXX

Hari pertama saat masuk sekolah, Natsu telah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi. Ia melihat jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Ia harus segera bergegas kesekolah, agar tidak terlambat. Dengan segera ia menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu meraih helmnya dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Natsu membenarkan posisi syal putihnya yang melingkari lehernya, lalu memakai helm dan menaiki motornya. Ia pun berangkat kesekolah.

XXX

Setelah sampai disekolah, Natsu dengan cepat berlari kepapan pengumuman. Ia harus melihat dimana kelasnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat para siswa berebut untuk melihat dimana kelas mereka. Natsu menghela nafasnya. Setelah dekat dengan papan pengumuman itu, Natsu terdorong-dorong oleh siswa yang lainnya. Natsu kembali kebelakang. Ia begitu kesal.

"Hoy! Aku juga ingin lihat!" ujar Natsu dengan kesalnya

"Aww, ittai yoo" rintih seseorang.

Natsu menoleh kearah dimana sumber suara itu terdengar. Natsu melihat seorang gadis tersungkur dibawah. Ia terjatuh karena dorongan dari siswa lainnya. Natsu memandangi gadis itu. Rambut panjang pirangnya yang tergerai, mata karamelnya yang begitu indah, wajahnya pun sangat cantik. Natsu menjadi ingat dengan seseorang. Natsu dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. Gadis itu menyambut tangan Natsu. Natsu tersentak saat gadis itu menyambut tangannya. Natsu merasa pernah mengalami hal ini. Rasanya begitu sama.

"Arigatou" ucap sang gadis

"Douita" sahut Natsu. Natsu kembali masuk kedalam kerumunan. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia terbawa kebelakang. Natsu mulai kesal. Ia menoleh kearah gadis itu yang masih berusaha masuk kedalam kerumunan. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Kau mau lihat kelas kan?" tanya Natsu. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa? Biar aku yang lihat. Nanti kau bisa jatuh lagi. Masih mending hanya jatuh, kalau sampai terinjak-injak dan mati. Itu akan sangat merepotkan" ucap Natsu

Gadis itu menatapnya sinis. "Kau ini! sebenarnya mau menolongku tidak sih? Seharusnya tidak usah berbicara seperti itu" omel gadis itu

"Yasudah, cepat, namamu siapa?" tanya Natsu

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" jawab gadis itu. Mendengar nama tersebut Natsu pun tersentak dan memandang gadis itu tanpa berkedip.

'_Lu..cy' batinnya_

Gadis yang bernama Lucy itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya diwajah Natsu. Natsu pun tersadar.

"Lucy, namamu Lucy. Yasudah tunggu disini" Natsu akhirnya masuk kedalam kerumunan. Ia menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya. Entah dengan menyikutnya, atau dengan yang lain.

Akhirnya Natsu dapat melihat papan pengumuman. Ia mencari namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Natsu..Natsu..Natsu..Ah dapat…kelas 1-3" Natsu ingin berbalik dan kembali tetapi ia akhirnya mengingat kalau ada seorang gadis yang ingin ia tolong.

"Lucy..Lucy Heartfilia.." Natsu tercengang melihat nama yang ia temukan.

'_Ia sekelas denganku?' pikir Natsu_

XXX

Natsu tidak pernah menyangka kalau gadis yang ia tolong adalah teman kecilnya. Lucy Heartfilia. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak mengetahui kabar gadis itu, Natsu bertemu dengannya dan satu sekolah dengannya. Bukan hanya satu sekolah, tetapi juga satu kelas. Mereka begitu dekat.

Setelah tahu, gadis itu adalah Lucy. Gadis yang harus dijauhinya. Natsu akhirnya bersikap dingin pada gadis itu. Tetapi diam-diam, Natsu tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lucy. Lucy tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang dapat diandalkan. Lucy juga sangat pintar, selalu berprestasi, dan mempunyai teman yang banyak.

Disanalah Natsu bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang. Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia dan juga cinta pertamanya yaitu Lucy. Mereka semua bersahabat, tetapi sikap Natsu selalu tidak biasa pada Lucy. Natsu selalu bersikap dingin pada Lucy, berbeda kalau dengan yang lainnya. Walaupun Lucy diperlakukan seperti itu, Lucy terus menerus baik pada Natsu. Karena ia tahu, Natsu adalah orang yang baik. Dan tanpa Lucy ketahui, Natsu adalah sahabat kecilnya dan juga cinta pertamanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Yooossh! Chapter Flashbacknya kelar yohoooo XD Panjang sekali yaa~~ tadinya mau dibuat dua chapter, tapi hmm yasudahlah hahaha-_-<strong>

**Menurut para readers bagaimana chapter kali ini? hmm pasti kalian berpikir chapter ini kepanjangan hahaha XD**

**Yasudah mohon reviewnya ya...onegai XD**

**Nah sekarang author mau bales review dari chapter sebelumnya..**

**canra-chan clovermitsuki : **Ini sudah lanjuttt, tapi pertanyaan dirimu tidak terjawab di chapter ini, mungkin dichapter berikutnya yaa XD

**Guest : **Ini udah update XD

**TheZarkMon : **Oh udah tau ya hehehe XD Uwaaaah kejamnyaa *nangisdarah* ini sudah update XD

**I love Flamers : **Oh kecepetan. Oke, iya nih dikejar, dikejar-kejar ama fans wkwk XD**  
><strong>

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Naaaah, untuk Lucy mati apa gaknya, jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnya hihi jadi tunggu saja yaa XD**  
><strong>

**ameru chan : **Iya dong cepet~ Waaah jangan dibunuh, tar jadi ga rame lagi ceritanya hahaha XD

**ErinHeartfilia22 : **Ini udah update loh XD

**winha heartfilia : **Semoga aja ya, jawabannya bakal ada dichapter berikutnya, jadi ditunggu yaaa XD

**LRCN : **Hehehe urwell XD**  
><strong>

**Oke deh semuanya udah dibaleskaaan? Makasih banyak ya udah mereview XD**

**Author bakal kasih bocoran nih buat para readers yang aku sayangi, Cerita ini udah mendekati akhir nih. Yaa walaupun belum tahu endingnya kaya apa hehehe XD Tapi yang jelas mah pasti dibuat happy ending hihihi karena aku gasuka cerita yang sad ending hmm. Jadi dibaca terus yaaa, ayo yang belum review, direview aja duluuu..biar tau nih gak sempurnanya atau salahnya dimana hehehe XD**

**Oke deh udah dulu bacotannya. Author pamit duluyee**

**Jaa nee XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan gelisah. Ia sudah menghubungi teman-temannya untuk menyusulnya kerumah sakit. Natsu terus memegangi ponselnya. Ia berusaha menghubungi Sting, tapi Sting tidak menjawabnya. Baju Natsu pun sudah berlumuran darah milik Lucy. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy.

'_Kenapa ini terjadi lagi..' batin Natsu_

Natsu menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia berpikir kalau ia selalu membawa kesialan bagi Lucy. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia membuat Lucy terbaring lemah dirumah sakit.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu!" Natsu mendengar suara Gray yang memanggilnya, ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ia melihat teman-temannya sudah datang. Levy, Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, Lisanna, Juvia dan juga Gray.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy?" tanya Gray

Natsu tidak menjawabnya.

"Iya, bagaimana keadaannya?" tambah Levy. Airmatanya sudah mengalir kedua pipinya. Gajeel menenangkannya.

"Ia sedang berada diruang operasi, ia sudah ditangani oleh dokter" jawab Natsu

Semua terlihat sedih setelah mendengar jawaban Natsu. Erza berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan duduk disebelahnya. Erza tahu kalau Natsu sedang dalam keadaan kalut. Terbaca dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Natsu?" tanya Erza

Natsu menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini semua salahku, Lucy..Lucy menyelamatkanku. Sebenarnya aku yang harusnya tertabrak, bukan dia" terang Natsu. Natsu kembali menutup wajahnya. Gray yang mendengarnya segera menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri Natsu. Gray berdiri dihadapan Natsu yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya, kau menceritakannya, Natsu. tentang masa lalumu" ucap Gray. Ucapan Gray tersebut membuat bingung yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu Gray? Masa lalu? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jellal

"Tanya pada Natsu. Ayo Natsu" ucap Gray

Natsu membuka tangannya dan memandang keteman-temannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lisanna

"Begini.." Natsu mulai menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Lucy dan juga Sting. Teman-temannya sangat terkejut akan cerita itu. Gray hanya bisa menyimak cerita yang diceritakan Natsu, karena ia sudah tahu lebih dulu dibanding yang lainnya.

"Jadi hanya Gray yang tahu?" tanya Levy sambil menoleh kearah Gray. Natsu mengangguk.

"Gomen, aku baru memberitahu kalian" ucap Natsu dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Jadi Lucy melindungimu sebanyak dua kali? Kejadian ini sama dengan kejadian saat kalian masih kecil, begitu?" tanya Jellal. Natsu mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa Natsu-san sudah menghubungi Sting-san?" tanya Juvia

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ia tidak mengangkat teleponnya" jawab Natsu

Natsu teringat dengan kecelakaan tadi, dimana saat Lucy masih sadar, Lucy membisikkan kata-kata yang penuh dengan arti.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu.."_

Kata-kata itu terus-menerus terngiang ditelinga Natsu.

"Aku yang akan menghubungi Sting" ucap Jellal. Jellal pun berjalan menjauhi yang lainnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jellal kembali.

"Ia akan datang, terdengar dari suaranya ia begitu panik saat aku bilang Lucy dirumah sakit" jelas Jellal.

"Apa kau bilang-" ucapan Natsu terpotong karena Jellal sudah menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bilang alasannya" tambah Jellal. Natsu menghela nafas.

"Ini semua salahku, benar kata Sting, kalau aku tidak dapat membuatnya bahagia, aku selalu saja membuatnya celaka.." gumam Natsu.

"Hah, seharusnya kau tidak mengoceh seperti itu, Salamander. Bagaimana pun Bunny-girl sudah meregang nyawa untukmu. Kau harus berterimakasih dan menebus perbuatannya" ucap Gajeel. Levy memandang kekasihnya dan mengangguk.

"Iya, jangan salahkan dirimu, Flame-Head" timpal Gray

"Walaupun Lucy tidak mengingat dirimu, hati kecilnya, didalam lubuk hatinya, kau selalu masih jadi seseorang yang istimewa untuknya, Natsu" ucap Lisanna

"Iya, terbukti ia telah menyelamatkanmu" tambah Erza

Natsu memandang pintu ruang operasi dengan tatapan sedih.

'_Lucy..bertahanlah..' batin Natsu_

XXX

Sting sudah sampai dirumah sakit, ia segera berlari mencari keberadaan Lucy. Dari kejauhan Sting melihat teman-teman Lucy sudah berkumpul didepan ruang ICU. Sting segera menghampiri.

"Minna.." panggil Sting. Raut wajahnya begitu kalut, ia terlihat begitu panik. Sepertinya ia belum melihat Natsu yang sedang duduk.

"Sting, kau sudah datang" ucap Jellal. Sting mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sting dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dia sedang diruang operasi" jawab Erza

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sting sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berhenti saat melihat Natsu yang duduk tertunduk. Ia melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Natsu berlumuran darah. Sting membelalakkan matanya dan dengan segera menghampiri Natsu.

"Ini ulahmu lagi, bukan?" tanya Sting dengan geram. Natsu menoleh keatas dan bangkit berdiri.

"Begini-" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sting melayangkan tinju kewajah Natsu. Natsu pun terjatuh. Teman-temannya membantu Natsu berdiri.

"Sting! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kita sedang berada di rumah sakit!" seru Erza yang berusaha melerai.

Sting berjalan menghampiri Natsu, ia menarik kerah baju yang dipakai oleh Natsu membuat tubuh Natsu tertarik keatas. Sting memelototinya, matanya berkilat penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Lagi-lagi kau yang menyebabkan Lucy celaka, kau tidak pernah puas ya, Natsu!" ujar Sting. Lagi-lagi Sting memukul wajah Natsu. Natsu kembali terlempar. Gray dan Gajeel berdiri melindungi Natsu, tapi Natsu memanggil mereka dan meminta mereka tidak ikut campur.

"Sting! Cukup!" ujar Erza. Jellal berusaha menahan tubuh Sting.

"Ini bukan salah Natsu-san, Sting-san" ucap Juvia.

"Jadi? Kalian membela dia? Jelas-jelas yang membuat Lucy terbaring disana!" ujar Sting dengan penuh amarahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah dikuasai rasa amarahnya yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau marah-marah begini juga tidak akan mengubah keadaan, Baka!" geram Gray.

"Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Bocah pirang" tambah Gajeel

Sting mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu, tidak. Tidak akan pernah" gumam Sting. Terlihat sorot mata yang memancarkan kesedihan. Airmatanya keluar dari mata birunya. Semua tercengang melihatnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana aku berusaha untuk membuat Lucy menyayangiku, mencintaiku. Aku berusaha keras sejak kami masih kecil, sejak Lucy kehilangan ingatannya. Aku berusaha agar Lucy dapat memperlakukanku sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Natsu bahkan lebih dari itu" terang Sting. Ia pun menghapus airmatanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Aku selalu menemaninya, selalu. Aku selalu berada disampingnya. Sampai pada Natsu kembali lagi menampakkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi Lucy lebih memperhatikan Natsu. aku benar-benar muak!" tambah Sting.

Natsu yang mendengar pengakuan Sting hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Dia lebih memilih menemuimu saat ia jalan bersamaku. Tubuhnya ada bersamaku, berjalan denganku, tapi pikiran Lucy selalu menerawang. Ia bilang ia sayang padaku, ia bilang cinta padaku, tapi apa? dia tidak sungguh-sungguh.." Sting menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

Semua terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sting. Mereka benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Sting. Terlihat jelas, kalau ia benar-benar tulus menyayangi Lucy. tapi rasa sayang dan cinta yang dimiliki Lucy pada Natsu tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja seperti sebuah memori atau ingatan. Rasa itu masih melekat erat jauh dilubuk hati Lucy.

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sting.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi sebelum Lucy hilang ingatan, ia selalu memperhatikanmu walaupun ia sedang bersamaku. Ia benar-benar ingin bersamamu, seperti ia bermain bersamaku" ungkap Natsu.

Sting memandang Natsu.

"Ia tidak membencimu saat ia dijahili olehmu. Ia benar-benar ingin bersahabat denganmu, Sting. Ia tulus menyayangimu, dulu dan sampai sekarang.." ucap Natsu

Sting tercengang mendengar pengakuan Natsu. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

XXX

Akhinya dokter dan beberapa suster pun keluar dari ruang operasi. Natsu dan yang lainnya menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Natsu dan Sting bersamaan. Tahu mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, mereka saling memandang.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang Lucy-san berada dalam keadaan koma" ungkap sang dokter.

Natsu dan yang lainnya yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Apa? ko-koma?" Sting merasa kakinya lemas. Ia segera duduk setelah mendengar ucapan dokter.

"Keadaannya begitu kritis, sampai sekarang pun keadaanya belum bisa dinyatakan stabil. Ia belum benar-benar melewati masa kritisnya" tambah sang dokter.

Natsu terdiam dan ia menoleh kearah dokter. Tanpa sadar Natsu memegang lengan dokter.

"Dok, kapan? Kapan Lucy sadar? Lucy akan sadar kan dok? Ia akan sembuh kan? Ya kan?" Natsu bertanya pada dokter dengan suara yang bergetar. Levy sudah dipeluk oleh Gajeel dan menangis dipelukan kekasihnya. Jellal merangkul Erza begitu juga dengan Gray. Gray merangkul Juvia yang menangis. Lisanna berusaha menenangkan Natsu.

"Natsu sudah.." ucap Lisanna

"Kalian harus selalu memberikan Lucy-san semangat, agar ia cepat sadar" terang dokter. Natsu melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kami bisa menjenguknya sekarang?" tanya Lisanna yang sedang merangkul Natsu. Natsu terlihat putus asa.

"Bisa. Tapi jangan terlalu ramai ya" jawab dokter diiringi anggukan oleh semuanya.

Dokter pun berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya. Sting pun masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Lucy berada tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan.

XXX

Sting sudah berada didalam ruangan tempat Lucy berbaring disana, melihat keadaan Lucy. Lucy terbaring lemah disana dengan dibantu oksigen dan juga alat pendeteksi jantung yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sting melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Lucy.

"Lu..cy.." lirih Sting

Sting menggenggam tangan Lucy, ia menangis melihat keadaan Lucy.

"Kenapa..Kenapa kau merelakan untuk menyelamatkannya? Kenapa?" gumam Sting

Sting terus menggenggam tangan Lucy. Teringat kenangan-kenangan yang ia buat bersama dengan Lucy. Bagaimana Lucy tertawa, bagaimana Lucy perhatian dengannya, bagaimana ekspresi Lucy sedang malu-malu, bagaimana cara Lucy memarahinya..semuanya terkenang dalam ingatan Sting.

"Apa kau bahagia telah menyelamatkan dirinya?" Sting pun mencium punggung tangan Lucy.

"Apa tidak cukupkah kebahagiaan dariku, Lucy?" tambah Sting

Sting masih menggenggam erat tangan Lucy. "Apa dia begitu berarti bagimu, Lucy? lebih berarti dibanding diriku?" Suara Sting terdengar bergetar.

Sting bangkit berdiri, membelai rambut Lucy yang tergerai. Lucy masih menutup matanya. Menutup kedua bola mata indahnya. Sting mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Lucy dengan lembut. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu, Lucy.." bisik Sting dengan lirih.

XXX

Sting keluar dari ruangan, membuat teman-temannya memandangnya. Begitupun juga Natsu.

"Aku sudah selesai menjenguknya. Kalian masuklah" ucap Sting sambil duduk di tempat duduk didepan ruangan itu. Natsu hanya memandangnya. Sting sadar kalau Natsu memperhatikannya dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau jenguk dia, mungkin saat dengar suaramu, dia akan cepat sadar" tambah Sting

Mendengar pernyataan Sting, Natsu tercengang. Apakah itu adalah izin dari Sting untuk menjenguk Lucy? Natsu memandang kearah teman-temannya. Teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Kau masuklah duluan, Natsu" ucap Erza. Natsu mengangguk. Natsu pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Lucy dirawat.

Natsu berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Lucy. Natsu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menyiratkan kesedihan. Lagi-lagi Lucy terbaring dirumah sakit dengan kejadian yang sama dan dengan alasan yang sama. Saat sampai didepan Lucy, Natsu menggenggam erat tangan Lucy. Natsu tidak dapat membendung kesedihannya lagi, ia pun menangis dalam diam.

"Maaf..Maafkan aku, Luce.." gumamnya didalam tangisnya

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lucy. Yang terdengar hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung.

"Cepatlah sadar, Lucy.. Aku berjanji, aku akan bersikap lebih baik lagi padamu..aku berjanji, Luce.." ucap Natsu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku berjanji.."

"Aku berjanji"

Natsu terus-menerus mengulang kalimat itu dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Tangannya juga masih menggenggam erat tangan Lucy. Terkadang Natsu membawa tangan Lucy ke pipinya dan mata onyxnya menatap lekat pada wajah Lucy yang masih tertidur. Salah satu tangan Natsu yang bebas pun membelai wajah Lucy dengan lembutnya. Natsu menyingkirkan rambut-rambut halus yang mengganggu.

"Saat seperti ini pun kau masih terlihat cantik, Lucy.." puji Natsu

Natsu tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau dengar pujianku, mungkin wajahmu sudah memerah ya..aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajah itu lagi, Luce.."

"Bukan hanya itu, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang menyapaku saat pagi hari disekolah seperti biasanya, melihatmu begitu ceria..itu yang aku mau Luce.."

"Kau juga belum mendengar jawabanku bukan atas pernyataanmu?" celoteh Natsu

"Maka dari itu, bukalah matamu Luce.. aku ingin melihat kembali sinar kebahagiaan dari bola mata karamel milikmu.."

Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, dan Jellal sudah membesuk Lucy secara bergantian, karena hari sudah menjelang malam, mereka pun pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Dan tinggalah Natsu dan Sting dirumah sakit. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan. Benar-benar suasana yang canggung.

Sting pun akhirnya berdeham untuk memecahkan keheningan yang mereka buat. Natsu masih duduk tertunduk dalam diam.

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" pertanyaan Sting membuat Natsu menoleh kearahnya.

Natsu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Lucy disini sendirian. Aku harus bertanggung jawab, bukan?"

Sting menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar" pamit Sting. Natsu hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Entah kenapa, Natsu melihat Sting yang sekarang tidak ada lagi pandangan kebencian terhadap diri Natsu.

XXX

Natsu mengambil kaleng kopi yang ia beli dari mesin minuman dirumah sakit. Ia membukanya dan meminumnya. Beberapa suster melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin karena pakaian yang dipakai oleh Natsu. Pakaian Natsu masih berlumuran darah. Natsu menanggapinya dengan santai. Setelah selesai membeli minuman, Natsu kembali ketempat duduk didepan ruang rawat Lucy dan duduk dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu telah terlelap. Ia tidak sadar kalau Sting sudah berdiri didepannya. Sting pun berdeham dan membangunkan Natsu. Natsu terkaget melihat Sting menyodorkan sebuah paper bag.

"Nih" ucap Sting sambil menyodorkan paper bag yang ia pegang. Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung Sting. Sting menghela nafas.

"Ini pakaianku, aku bawakan agar kau dapat ganti, apa kau tidak tahu, kau menjadi pusat perhatian satu rumah sakit ini karena pakaianmu itu?" ucap Sting.

Natsu tersenyum dan menerima paper bag tersebut. "Arigatou"

Sting tidak menyahut dan duduk diseberang Natsu. Sting mengotak-atik ponselnya, ia tidak sadar kalau Natsu memperhatikannya.

'_Ia peduli denganku' batin Natsu_

"Aku ganti baju sebentar" pamit Natsu

"Hmm" sahut Sting

Saat Sting melihat Natsu sudah menjauh, Sting memandang punggung Natsu yang sudah menjauh. Ia pun tersenyum.

XXX

Sudah beberapa bulan dilewati, Lucy belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dari komanya. Teman-teman sekolahnya pun sudah menjenguknya begitupun juga guru-guru dan staff sekolah. Mereka begitu khawatir dan prihatin atas apa yang terjadi. Natsu dan Sting pun dengan rutin bergantian untuk menjaga Lucy. Sting pun sudah mengabari tante Lucy yang berada di Crocus. Dan tantenya pun sudah menjenguknya beberapa kali. Hubungan Natsu dan Sting pun membaik walaupun mereka masih sering bertengkar dikarenakan hal-hal sepele.

Natsu pun sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Lucy. dan pada akhirnya biaya rawat Lucy ditanggung oleh keluarga Natsu.

Sting sedang berada didalam ruang rawat Lucy. Ia duduk disebelah Lucy yang masih berbaring.

"Oh ayolah, Lucy. Sudah beberapa bulan kau tidur. Kau merasa dirimu seperti Sleeping Beauty ya?" gerutu Sting.

Sting tertawa pelan, "Bangunlah! kau ini bukan Sleeping Beuaty, melainkan kerbau yang malas membuka matanya. Ugh" tambah Sting. Sting menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, kau tidak mau ikut?" tambah Sting

"Kau sudah ditunggu teman-teman disekolah, loh. Mereka sungguh rindu padamu. Termasuk aku" ujar Sting

"Aku rindu saat kau tersenyum padaku, aku rindu omelanmu, aku rindu segalanya tentangmu, Lucy.. Kau benar-benar pintar menyiksaku" Sting memandang wajah Lucy yang terlihat damai.

"Kau sedang bermimpi apa sih? Kau bermimpi sangat indah ya? Makanya tidak bangun-bangun?" Sting terus menerus mengajak bicara Lucy.

Natsu pun masuk kedalam ruangan, Sting menoleh.

"Ngapain kau masuk-masuk? Ini kan masih waktuku" gerutu Sting

Natsu berjalan menghampiri Sting dan Lucy. "Gantian! aku juga mau mengobrol dengan Lucy. Sana keluar" Natsu berusaha mengusir Sting. Sting pun berdecih.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tantang Sting

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mati disini, Sting" jawab Natsu

Sting dan Natsu saling memandang dan tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, beri aku waktu lima menit, ada yang masih ingin aku bicarakan padanya" ucap Sting sambil menunjuk kearah Lucy. Natsu pun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau lihat, Lucy? dia orang yang egois, masa kau masih mengharapkan seseorang seperti dia?" gerutu Sting sambil menaikkan selimut yang dipakai Lucy.

"Kau harus bangun Lucy, dia menunggumu..selalu menunggumu.." gumam Sting sambil membelai rambut dan wajah Lucy.

"Natsu selalu menunggumu..begitupun dengan diriku" tambah Sting, Sting mencium dahi Lucy dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

XXX

Natsu duduk ditempat duduknya dengan tenang, ia sedang membaca lembar soal ujian. Ia berusaha untuk fokus dalam mengerjakan ujiannya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana seluruh siswa Fairy Tail High School mengikuti ujian akhir semester atau ujian kenaikan kelas. Semua siswa belajar dengan penuh semangat untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik untuk ujian akhir ini. itu semua berlaku untuk Natsu dan yang lainnya. Yang berbeda adalah Lucy. Lucy masih terbaring dirumah sakit, belum sadarkan diri dari komanya yang begitu lama.

Mata Natsu menatap tempat duduk Lucy yang berada tepat didepannya. Ia menjadi terbayang Lucy yang duduk disana, melihat dan memperhatikannya dari sana sambil tersenyum padanya. Natsu menatapnya dengan nanar.

'_Aku merindukanmu, Lucy' batin Natsu_

Natsu kembali mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

Sting yang duduk tidak jauh dari Natsu pun juga menoleh kearah tempat duduk Lucy. Sting menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada ujiannya.

XXX

Sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah ujian akhir semester dilaksanakan. Para siswa hanya tinggal menunggu hasil ujiannya. Dalam waktu itu, Natsu dan yang lainnya terus menerus menjenguk Lucy. mereka tidak hentinya mengajak ngobrol Lucy, walaupun Lucy tidak menjawabnya, tapi mereka yakin kalau disuatu tempat, Lucy mendengarnya.

"Flame-head, jangan memakan buah milik Lucy, kau ini sangat rakus!" ujar Gray

"Inyi suangat uenak, Guraaay. Kau harus cuobaaa.." Natsu berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan yang masih ada didalam mulutnya. Melihat tingkah Natsu yang konyol seperti itu membuat teman-teman yang lainnya termasuk Sting tertawa pelan.

"Mou, Natsu..Kalau Lucy sadar saat ini, mungkin kau sudah diomeli olehnya" timpal Levy

"Benar.." tambah Gajeel

"Maka dari itu, Lucy. kau harus cepat bangun, kalau tidak makanan-makananmu akan habis dimakan oleh Natsu yang rakus ini" ujar Lisanna dengan penuh keceriaan. Senyum terus merekah diwajah cantiknya.

Natsu menghentikan aksi konyolnya dan menoleh kearah Lucy yang masih terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Sting pun menoleh kearah Lucy. Sting dan Natsu tersenyum.

'_Lihat kan, mereka juga menunggumu Lucy..' batin mereka_

XXX

_**Lucy POV**_

Aku membuka mataku, dengan samar-samar aku melihat kilatan cahaya didepanku. Aku bangun dan berdiri. Dan aku sadar kalau disekitarku tidak ada apapun. Putih. Hanya itu yang terlihat.

"Apa aku sudah disurga?" ujarku. Mataku menelusuri apa yang ada disekitarku. Tapi tetap aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Aku melihat penampilanku. Rambutku yang digerai, aku memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih dan tidak memakai alas kaki. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku tanpa tujuan.

"Dimana ini.." gumamku

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang berkilauan didepan mataku, saking silau cahaya itu, mataku menutupnya. Seiring dengan cahaya yang berkilauan, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Dan suara itu begitu familiar ditelingaku.

"Lucy…Lucy…" panggil seseorang itu.

Aku pun memberanikan membuka mataku. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan fokus pada cahaya yang masih berkilauan. Aku melihat dua sosok yang berdiri disana.

"Lucy..kemarilah sayang.." panggil seseorang itu lagi.

'_Itu kan suara okaa-san..' batinku_

Aku pun memberanikan melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampiri kedua sosok itu. Aku melangkah dengan perlahan. Langkah demi langkah mengantarkanku kehadapan kedua sosok yang aku kenal.

_Otou-san dan Okaa-san._

Aku berhambur memeluk mereka berdua. Airmataku tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Aku begitu merindukan kedua sosok yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. mereka pun membalas pelukanku. Pelukan mereka begitu terasa hangat, pelukan yang benar-benar aku rindukan.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san.. aku dimana? Kenapa kalian ada disini? Aku benar-benar rindu kalian.." ucap ku pada mereka. mereka hanya tersenyum, sedangkan ibuku membelai lembut rambutku.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar. Kau sangat cantik. Kami juga merindukanmu, Lucy" jawab ibuku dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Kita sedang dimana? Apa ini surga?" tanyaku kembali pada kedua orang tuaku. Ayahku segera menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan surga, ini hanya perbatasan antara hidup dan mati, Lucy." jawab ayahnya

Aku mendengar jawaban dari ayahku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Apa maksudnya? Jadi aku belum meninggal?

"Ikutlah dengan kami, Lucy. Agar kita bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi.." ajak ibuku. Ibuku memeluk diriku dan masih membelai rambutku.

_Kami-sama.. aku benar-benar rindu mereka.._

"Iya Lucy, kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu lagi.." tambah ayahku. Aku menoleh kearah ayahku yang sudah tersenyum padaku. Aku benar-benar rindu pada senyuman itu.

"Kalau aku ikut, apa kita benar-benar bisa berkumpul seperti dulu?" tanyaku untuk memastikannya.

Ayahku mengangguk lalu disusul oleh ibuku. "Itu benar"

Ibuku melepaskan pelukannya, aku pun berdiri menghadap mereka. Aku memikirkan kata-kata mereka, ajakan mereka untuk berkumpul kembali seperti dahulu. Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku sudah mengulurkan tangannya agar aku bisa menyambutnya.

"Ayo" ajak ayah dan ibuku bersamaan. Aku hanya menatap kedua tangan orang tuaku.

Aku pun tersenyum dan menyambut tangan-tangan itu. Dengan kedua tanganku, aku menggenggam erat kedua orang tuaku. Aku berjalan beriringan dengan mereka.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku. Mereka hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan. Suara yang begitu familiar bagiku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kebelakang. aku membelalakkan mataku, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat dihadapanku.

"Lucy.."

"Lucy.."

"Lu-chan.."

"Lucy-san.."

"Lucy.."

"Bunny-girl"

"Lucy…"

"Luce…"

Aku menutup mulutku, airmataku mengalir dikedua pipiku.

"Minna.." gumamku disela tangisku. Disana terlihat sosok Gray, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Sting dan...Natsu. Mereka semua tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi, Lucy.." ucap Sting

"Lu-chan, ikut dengan kami yuk.." ajak Levy dengan suaranya yang begitu ceria. Aku bisa melihat senyumannya diwajahnya. Ia berdiri disamping Gajeel. semua orang disana menatap Lucy dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu, Luce.." tambah Natsu. Aku bisa melihat Natsu memamerkan grins-nya yang khas padaku. Tangannya masih terulur menunggu aku menyambutnya.

"Kembalilah.." pinta teman-temanku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan memandang kedua orangtuaku. Tiba-tiba mereka merangkulku.

"Kau lihat sayang? Mereka menunggumu.." ucap ibuku sambil menunjuk keteman-temanku.

"Kau masih memiliki mereka, sayang. Hiduplah dengan bahagia dengan mereka. Belum waktunya kau berkumpul dengan kami" tambah ayahnya.

Aku tidak bisa membendung tangisanku. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memeluk kedua orang tuaku dengan erat. Aku menangis didekapan mereka. mereka hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggungku agar aku tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Setelah beberapa menit, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mereka.

"Kami akan melihatmu dari surga, sayang. Pergilah...Pergilah dengan mereka" ucap Ibuku dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kearah teman-temanku. Dengan perlahan aku mendekati mereka, tanganku terulur kedepan untuk menyambut tangan Natsu dan saat aku menyambut tangan Natsu, sebuah penglihatanku menjadi putih dan semuanya menghilang..

**Lucy POV end.**

XXX

Natsu dan yang lainnya panik. Mereka sedang berada diruangan yang sama dengan Lucy. Lucy sedang ditangani oleh para Dokter dan juga perawat. Lucy tiba-tiba _collapse_. Alat pendeteksi jantungnya mendeteksi detak jantung Lucy melemah. Saat itu Natsu dan yang lainnya sedang menjenguknya.

"Lucy…bertahanlah" ujar Sting. Terlihat raut cemas diwajahnya begitu pula dengan Natsu. Natsu menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak melihat keadaan Lucy. Lucy sedang dipakaikan alat pacu jantung karena tiba-tiba detak jantungnya menghilang. Para gadis yang berada diruangan itu hanya bisa menangis melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Lu-chan..Lu-chan.." panggil Levy disela tangisnya. Ia sudah berada didekapan kekasihnya yaitu Gajeel. Gajeel menatap Lucy dengan pandangan nanar.

"Lucy-san.."

"Bertahanlah, Luce..ayolah..jangan tinggalkan aku.." ujar Natsu dengan suara yang cukup keras dan bergetar. Natsu berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang sedang menolong Lucy. Dokter masih memainkan alat pacu jantung ke Lucy. Pandangan Natsu sudah kosong. Natsu berusaha meraih Lucy tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Sting.

"Jangan..dia sedang ditolong oleh dokter, Natsu" ucap Sting

Natsu memberontak, tetapi Sting terus menahannya dengan erat. Natsu sekilas melihat airmata turun dari mata Lucy yang tertutup. Ia tercengang.

"Aku menunggumu, Luce..Aku menunggumu disini.." ucap Natsu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Seakan tahu jalan pikiran Natsu, teman-temannya pun memberi semangat Lucy dengan kata-kata mereka sendiri.

"Kembalilah.." pinta mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dialat pendeteksi jantung Lucy. Jantung Lucy mulai berdetak kembali. Dokter memeriksanya begitupun juga perawatnya. Natsu jatuh terduduk. Ia begitu lemas karena ia begitu senang karena jantung Lucy berdetak kembali. Sting tersenyum dan masih menatap Lucy. begitupun juga yang lainya.

"Syukurlah.." ucap Erza

Saat Dokter mau memeriksa Lucy, mereka semua diminta untuk keluar dari ruangan dan mereka pun keluar dari ruangan dan menunggu diluar. Natsu dan Sting duduk dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan kecemasan. Yang lainnya masih khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba Dokter pun keluar dengan bersama perawat-perawat dari ruangan Lucy. Natsu dan Sting bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri dokter.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Natsu dan Sting bersamaan.

Dokter tersenyum. "Ini sebuah keajaiban, jantung Lucy mulai berdetak kembali dan kondisinya mulai membaik. Mungkin karena semangat kalian yang kalian alirkan dalam kata-kata kalian tadi" jelas dokter

Natsu dan Sting saling memandang dan tersenyum. "Syukurlah.."

"Hmm dokter, kira-kira kapan Lucy akan sadar? Dia sudah tidak koma bukan?" tanya Erza

"Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan sadar, tapi dia telah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Cepat atau lambat ia akan segera bangun" sahut sang Dokter.

Kegembiraan menyelimuti semua orang. Mereka semua tersenyum medengar penjelasan dokter.

"Terimakasih, Dok" ucap Sting. Dokter mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

XXX

Natsu terbangun. Ia membuka matanya. Ternyata ia tertidur saat menjaga Lucy. ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan ia terkejut melihat ranjang Lucy. Lucy tidak ada diranjang itu. Natsu pun menjadi panik. Ia keluar dari ruangan dan bertanya pada perawat. Perawat hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk. Natsu tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi mereka semua.

"Ada apa? ada apa dengan Lucy? Lucy tidak apa-apa,bukan? Dimana dia?" tanya Natsu. tidak ada satupun perawat yang menjawabnya. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari dikoridor rumah sakit. Diujung koridor ia melihat sosok Gray dan Sting. Natsu melihat raut wajah kedua temannya.

'_Jangan-jangan..'_

"Gray..Sting.." panggilan Natsu membuat Sting dan Gray menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Dimana Lucy?" tanya Natsu. mereka berdua terdiam. Raut wajah mereka menyiratkan kesedihan. Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur.

"Tidak..Tidak mungkin..Lucy tidak mungkin..tidak..TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kesekitarnya.

'_Itu mimpi..' pikir Natsu_

Peluh keringat menetes dari dahinya. Natsu pun melihat kearah ranjang Lucy, ia membelalakkan matanya. Lucy tidak ada diranjang tersebut.

'_Tidak. Tidak mungkin!' batin Natsu._

Natsu segera berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang berdiri diujung koridor. Ia sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela disana. Natsu memperlambat larinya dan menghampiri sosok itu. Semakin dekat Natsu melihat sosok itu dengan mata yang terbelalak. Natsu sudah berdiri dibelakang sosok tersebut.

"Lu..cy.." panggil Natsu

Sosok yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Natsu. "Natsu.." suara lembut itu seperti menyentuh tombol _on_ ditubuh Natsu. Natsu segera memeluk sosok yang ada dihadapannya yang tidak lain adalah Lucy. Lucy membalas pelukannya. Lucy dan Natsu merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuh mereka.

"Tadaima.." ucap Lucy dengan penuh kelembutan. Suara yang begitu di rindukan oleh Natsu. Natsu tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Luce.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah chapter 11 kelar deeeh yohoooo XD bagaimana menurut para readersss? <strong>

**Kira-kira gara-gara kecelakaan ini, Lucy bakalan inget ama Natsu apa gak? hayoo tebaaaak! XD**

**baiklah, untuk kritik, saran, keluhan atau apapun direview aja deh yaaa XD**

**Ohiyaaa, kalian udah nonton Fairytail? gregetan banget looh, banyak Natsu dan Lucynya, di openingnya dan jugaaa apalagi di endingnyaaaa... Lucy benar-benar kawaiiiiii ,**

**Yaudahlah, author bener-bener banyak bacot yeee, yasud lah langsung aja bales review dari chapter kemaren. Cuuuusss XD**

**osnapitz dragneel :** Ini udah lanjut XD hayooo Lucy-nya gak mati loooh, tapi pertanyaan yang kedua hayo ditebaaaak, Lucy inget apa gak ama Natsu? ihihi XD

**winha heartfilia : **Nah ini udah beraksi niiih XD

**LRCN : **Kasian kenapa? XD

**sena : **Makasih, makasih! ini udeh lanjut XD

**who : **Iyee makasih! Kayanya sih Nalu hihihihi XD

**TheZarkMon : **Aduuuuh sereeeemnyaaa XC Sting addict banget nih yaa hihihi XD

**ameru-chan : **Hayooo, gimana chapter ini? kan udah ditunggu-tunggu kan? XD Hahaha bisa-bisaa, nanti disampein deh salamnya XD

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Prihatin kan? hmm XC Habis sebenernya author mau masukin keluarganya Sting, tapi author bingung sendiri hahaha XD yasudahlah yaaa haha XD

**Nah udeh dibales deeeh, jadi kalian semua para reader yang terhormat, tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa. mungkin 2 chapter lagi bakalan tamat nih.. jadi baca terus dan ditunggu aja deeeeeh...  
><strong>

**Ohiya author juga buat fanfic baru judulnya Between Us, itu pairingnya Natsu dan Lucy juga loooh.. jadi dibaca juga dan jangan lupa direview hihihi XD**

**Baiklah, author gila pamit undur diri dulu**

**Jaa nee XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya masih samar-samar dan kabur. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar pandangannya menjadi jelas. Setelah Lucy merasa pandangannya sudah lebih baik, dia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan. Ia memandangi tangannya dimana ada sebuah _infus_ yang melekat disana. Dia menurunkan kembali tangannya dan berusaha bangkit duduk. Ia berusaha dengan perlahan walaupun ia masih merasakan sedikit pusing. Tapi ia tetap bertekad untuk bangkit duduk.

Bersusah payah Lucy bangkit duduk, ia mencabut selang _oksigen_nya yang berada dihidungnya yang merupakan alat bantu pernapasannya dan meletakkan diranjangnya. Ia bernafas dengan normal. Lucy mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus diruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat sosok yang sedang terlelap di sofa. Lucy pun tersenyum.

'_Natsu..' batinnya_

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak apa-apa. ia juga sudah mampu menggerakkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia dapat menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Hanya saja rasa sakit dikepalanya masih terasa. Lucy dengan nekat mencabut _infus_ yang melekat ditangan kanannya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan Lucy melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit oleng, tetapi ia langsung memegang tepi ranjang untuk menahan agar ia tidak jatuh. Merasa kakinya sudah kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya, Lucy mencoba kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki. Lucy merasakan dinginnya lantai ruangan itu.

Lucy berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dimana Natsu sedang terlelap. Lucy tersenyum melihat wajah Natsu yang terlihat begitu damai saat tertidur. Lucy membelai lembut rambut milik Natsu. Karena tidak mau membangunkan Natsu, Lucy segera keluar dari ruangan dengan perlahan.

Saat diluar ruangan, ia bertemu seorang perawat. Perawat itu terkejut dan berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Anda sudah sadar? Anda tidak boleh berjalan-jalan seperti ini" ucap perawat itu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Lucy pun tersenyum.

Perawat itu masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy, dengan sigapnya perawat itu merangkul Lucy dan membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Anda harus diperiksa dulu oleh dokter" Perawat itu membantu Lucy berjalan dengan merangkul Lucy. Lucy menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan diruanganku. Aku mohon.." pinta Lucy dengan wajah yang memelas membuat perawat itu tersenyum lembut dan mengerti permintaan Lucy. Perawat itu segera mengangguk dan menuntun Lucy untuk keruangan Dokter yang menanganinya.

Lucy pun sampai diruangan Dokter yang menanganinya dan diperiksa oleh dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut menjelaskan kalau keadaan Lucy sudah baik-baik saja. Hanya Lucy tidak boleh melakukan gerakan yang terlalu berat, karena rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat kecelakaan belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Lucy mengerti akan hal itu.

Setelah diperiksa, Lucy keluar dengan dibantu oleh perawat yang mengantarnya.

"Anda mau kembali keruangan anda?" tanya perwat itu dengan ramah. Lucy menggeleng.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, tidak jauh-jauh. Aku akan berada disana" Lucy menunjuk ujung koridor dimana disana terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan luar rumah sakit. Perawat itu pun mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa ingin saya antar?" tawar sang perawat. Lucy menggeleng "Iiee, Arigatou."

Lucy pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor rumah sakit, ia berjalan menuju ujung koridor tersebut. Dengan perlahan, tapi langkahnya begitu pasti. Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai diujung koridor dan berdiri didepan jendela tersebut. Ia memandang keluar dan melihat hiruk-pikuk diluar sana. Ia tersenyum.

Sekilas kilatan-kilatan ingatan terdahulu terpintas diotak Lucy. Lucy memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati kepingan-kepingan ingatannya yang hilang. Lucy tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Lu..cy.." panggil seseorang tersebut. Suaranya begitu familiar ditelinga Lucy. Lucy membuka matanya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan ia melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. _Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Natsu.."

Betapa kagetnya saat tiba-tiba Natsu menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Lucy tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Natsu. Lucy merasakan kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan sejak dulu. Seseorang yang telah ia lupakan, seseorang yang ternyata selama ini berada disampingnya. Lucy begitu merindukan cinta pertamanya ini.

"Tadaima.." Lucy mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suaranya yang lembut. Natsu yang mendengar suara Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Luce.."

XXX

Lucy dan Natsu sudah berada diruang rawat dimana Lucy dirawat selama beberapa bulan. Natsu tidak berhenti memandang wajah Lucy dan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Karena sikap Natsu yang seperti itu, pipi Lucy sudah merah merona.

"_Mouu_..Natsu jangan memandangi diriku seperti itu" rengek Lucy. Lucy sudah tertunduk malu. Natsu terkikik melihat Lucy yang malu seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Toh aku kan punya mata, masa aku tidak boleh melihat" sahut Natsu

"Natsu, baka!" ujar Lucy. Lucy berusaha memukul Natsu dengan tangan yang bebas tetapi ditahan oleh Natsu. Natsu tersenyum. Dan sekarang Natsu menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy dan Natsu duduk ditepi ranjang Lucy.

"Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, Luce" ucap Natsu dengan wajah tertunduk dan suaranya bergetar. Lucy merasakan genggaman tangan Natsu melemah. Dengan segera Lucy mengangkat tangannya dan meraih wajah Natsu agar menatap dirinya. Mata onyx milik Natsu dan mata karamel milik Lucy bertemu dan saling memandang.

"Daijoubu, Natsu.." Lucy berusaha menenangkan Natsu yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakannya karena ia mendengar suara Natsu yang bergetar, bukan hanya itu saja, ia melihat rasa penyesalan dimata Natsu. Natsu memegang salah satu tangan Lucy yang berada diwajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luce..Maaf" gumam Natsu. Tatapan matanya begitu nanar. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak. bukan salahmu, Natsu"

"Tapi ini kedua kalinya kau—" ucapan Natsu terpotong karena Lucy meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Natsu. "Jangan bicara apapun lagi". Natsu mengangguk.

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih. Karena kecelakaan ini, aku sudah bisa mengingat semuanya. Mengingat dirimu, kenangan kita. Aku, kau, dan Sting. Begitu juga kenanganku bersama keluargaku" ucap Lucy. Natsu yang mendengar pernyataan Lucy kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Lucy sudah bisa mengingat siapa dirinya. Natsu tertunduk.

"Terimakasih katamu? Bagaimana kalau nyawamu tidak terselamatkan? Kenapa kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk seseorang seperti diriku? Aku..aku tidak berhak menerimanya, Lucy. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, Lucy. Kedua kalinya!" ujar Natsu

Lucy kembali membelai wajah Natsu dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Tapi nyatanya? Aku selamat bukan? Karena aku ingin melindungi dirimu. Seperti kau melindungiku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu alasanku menolongmu? Kau tidak mendengarnya? Apa aku kurang jelas mengucapkannya?" Lucy menatap datar Natsu. Natsu hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa? Apa aku perlu mengulangnya? Aku sudah mengulangnya sebanyak dua kali dan kau ma—" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena Natsu telah mengecup bibirnya. Pada awalnya Lucy sedikit terkejut tetapi kemudian ia menikmati kecupan yang diberikan Natsu. Natsu menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang Lucy. Natsu melihat semburat merah yanhg menghiasi kedia pipi Lucy dan menurutnya Lucy begitu manis dengan ekspresi itu. Lucy juga memandangi wajah Natsu. Wajah Natsu pun terlihat memerah. Tiba-tiba Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya, Lucy melihatnya dengan bingung.

Natsu menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya. Kedua pipinya sudah merah merona.

'_Astaga dia manis sekali..' pikir Natsu_

"Kau kenapa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan polosnya. Natsu menggeleng. Lucy memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuh bahu Natsu. Natsu tersentak. Natsu akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk memandang Lucy. Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan..Jangan wajah seperti itu Lucy..aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya.." ujar Natsu dengan terbata-bata. Lucy bingung dengan maksud perkataan Natsu. memangnya kenapa dengan wajahnya?

"Maksudmu apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu.

"Wajahmu terlalu manis.." ucap Natsu dengan suara yang pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Lucy. Lucy pun blushing. Natsu sudah mengalihkan pandangannya. Mungkin ia merasa malu.

Lucy memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih wajah Natsu dan menuntunnya untuk memandang dirinya.

"Lihat aku.." pinta Lucy

Natsu memandang wajah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum manis padanya. Wajah Natsu tidak berhenti untuk blushing. Lucy tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka hanya saling memandang. Natsu meraih kedua tangan Lucy yang memegang wajahnya dan menurunkannya. Natsu menggenggam erat tangan Lucy, begitu pun juga Lucy. Mata Lucy tidak lepas pada mata onyx hitam milik Natsu, Natsu mendekat lagi, Natsu merasa ragu, tetapi kemudian ia tetap mendekat kepada Lucy. Begitu dekat hingga Lucy dapat merasa hembusan nafas Natsu yang hangat di pipinya. Lalu Natsu membisikkan "_I love you, Luce.."._

"Natsu.." gumam Lucy, Natsu mengecup bibir Lucy dengan perlahan lalu bergeser untuk menciumnya penuh. Meluapkan rasa rindu mereka yang ada. Untuk sebentar, dunia sekeliling terasa memudar..

XXX

Natsu dan Sting sedang membantu Lucy mem-_packing_ barang-barang Lucy dari rumah sakit. Karena hari ini Lucy sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Ini sudah lewat empat hari sejak Lucy sadar. Natsu dengan segera mengabarkan Sting dan teman-teman lainnya bahwa Lucy sudah sadar. Hubungan antara Natsu, Lucy dan juga Sting menjadi akrab kembali.

"Yossh! Sudah semua" ujar Natsu. ia telah selesai memasukkan barang-barang Lucy kedalam sebuah tas. Sting yang dari luar untuk menyiapkan sebuah taksi masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Apa sudah siap? taksinya sudah menunggu" ucap Sting

Lucy mengangguk. Ia turun dari ranjang dibantu oleh Sting. Natsu berjalan keluar lebih dahulu untuk membawa tas Lucy. Lucy berjalan dengan pelan dan beriringan dengan Sting. Terkadang mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum. Sting sudah tahu kalau ingatan Lucy telah kembali. Sting pun sudah membicarakan tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya bersama dengan Lucy. dan Sting memutuskan mundur dan akan tetap menjadi sahabat Lucy walau ia masih mencintai Lucy dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Lucy masuk kedalam taksi, begitu pun dengan Sting dan Natsu. Sting duduk disamping supir, sedangkan Natsu duduk disebelah Lucy. Sting terkadang jengkel melihat kedekatan Natsu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah bukan?

"Kenapa yang lainnya tidak ada yang ikut mengantarkan aku pulang? Mereka menyebalkan" gerutu Lucy.

Natsu dan Sting hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi Lucy. "Kau manja sekali, Luce." Ucap Natsu

"Iya, kenapa mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Toh mereka sering menjenguk saat kau tidur seperti kerbau" timpal Sting dengan nada meledek. Lucy mulai memonyongkan bibirnya dan mulai menggerutu.

XXX

"Apa semua sudah siap?" ujar Levy dengan bertolak pinggang. Didepannya sudah ada teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk mendekor kamar Lucy. Mereka berencana untuk menyambut Lucy saat pulang.

"Gajeel, tulisan itu miring" teriak Levy pada kekasihnya. Gajeel sedang memasang sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan '_Welcome home'_ bersama dengan Gray. Sedangkan Juvia dan Lisanna sedang menempelkan beberapa pita dan balon-balon.

"Bagaimana? Masih miring tidak, Levy?" tanya Gray. Levy melihat spanduk itu dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sudah pas!". Gray dan Gajeel menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, dekorasi sudah siap. aku akan berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu nanti. Ohiya, bagaimana kuenya? Duh Erza dan Jellal belum datang-datang" ucap Levy yang tidak ada henti-hentinya. Gajeel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya panik seperti itu.

"Hey udang, tidak usah panik. Mereka akan sampai tepat waktu" Gajeel berusaha menenangkan Levy, tetapi Gajeel mendapatkan _death-glare_ dari kekasihnya. Ia pun menghela nafas. Padahal ia berniat baik, kenapa dibalas seperti itu..

Akhirnya Jellal dan Erza pun datang dengan membawa kotak kue yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Kue sudah dataaaanggg" ucap Erza. Erza meletakkan kuenya dimeja yang telah disediakan. Ia membuka kotaknya dan terlihat sebuah kue yang bertuliskan sama dengan spanduk yang dipasang. Mereka semua tersenyum dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, dengan begini semua sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Lu-chan datang" ucap Levy.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil yang sampai didepan apartemen Lucy. Levy segera berlari ketempat dimana saklar berada. Tetapi ia ditahan oleh Jellal. "Aku saja" Jellal menawarkan diri untuk memainkan saklar lampu. Jellal mematikan lampu dan mereka semua terdiam.

XXX

Lucy dibantu turun dari taksi oleh Sting, sedangkan Natsu membawa barang-barangnya. Sting dan Natsu saling memandang dan saling menyengir.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Natsu.

Lucy sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya, ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam disusul oleh Sting dan Natsu. Apartemennya terlihat gelap. Dan tiba-tiba..

_**Klik.**_

"WELCOMEEE HOOMMEEE, LUCYYYYY" ujar teman-temannya. Lampu apartemen Lucy tiba-tiba menyala dan menampakkan teman-temannya yang berdiri didepannya dengan senyum mereka yang melekat diwajah.

Lucy terkejut sampai-sampai ia menutup mulutnya. Mata karamelnya berkaca-kaca melihat surprise dari teman-temannya. Lucy melihat disana ada Gray, Gajeel, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, Levy, dan Jellal. Natsu menaruh barang-barang dan ikut berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, begitu pula dengan Sting. Mereka semua tersenyum kearah Lucy. Lucy teringat mimpinya saat melihat mereka semua. Lucy tidak dapat membendung airmatanya, ia menangis terharu.

"Arigatou, minna.."

XXX

Sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah pesta penyambutan Lucy yang kembali dari rumah sakit. Kesehatan Lucy pun berangsur-angsur membaik, Lucy pun mengikuti ujian susulan kenaikan kelas dengan lancar, tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Saat menunggu hasil ujian itu keluar, ia dan Natsu menyempatkan jalan-jalan bersama. Mereka benar-benar menikmati liburan kali ini. Mereka berjalan-jalan, menonton film bersama, bermain di _game center_, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya mereka habiskan bersama. Terkadang beberapa kegiatan mereka mengajak Sting. Tetapi Sting selalu menolaknya, karena Sting takut mengganggu mereka berdua.

Hubungan Natsu dan Lucy sudah jelas. Mereka sekarang berpacaran. Sting pun menerima hal itu. Sting sadar kalau karena dirinyalah, Natsu dan Lucy tersiksa dengan perasaan mereka selama beberapa tahun.

XXX

Lucy sedang berada dikamar apartemennya. Ia sedang sibuk membaca novel di meja belajarnya. Ia begitu suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membaca novel-novel yang ia pinjam dari Levy walaupun mereka sering sekali bertukar novel.

Lucy melipat lembar novel yang ia baca dan menutupnya, ia melirik jam dindingnya yang tertempel dikamarnya. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam. Cukup lama Lucy berkutat dengan novel tersebut. Novel yang menceritakan kisah cinta yang begitu manis. Tiba-tiba terlintas tentang bayangan seseorang dipikiran gadis manis ini. Lucy memikirkan Natsu, kekasihnya.

"Sedang apa ya dia? Hmm mungkin aku akan meneleponnya" ucap Lucy yang sudah bangkit berdiri untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang tidurnya.

"Lucy.." Samar-samar Lucy mendengar ada suara yang memanggil dirinya. Suara seorang laki-laki. Apa mungkin itu Natsu?

_**Sreeek**_

Jendela kamar Lucy terbuka dan membuat angin malam menerbangkan gorden yang menutupinya. Lucy sedikit kaget mendengar jendelanya terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah sosok Natsu yang membuka gordennya dan menunjukkan grins khasnya pada Lucy. Itu merupakan hal yang tidak aneh lagi, mengingat dirinya sudah beberapa kali muncul dari jendela kamar Lucy sejak Lucy keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Natsu! aku sudah bilang beberapa kali, kalau masuk keapartemenku harus lewat pintu!" omel Lucy sambil bertolak pinggang, sedangkan orang yang diomeli sibuk lompat dari jendela dan duduk ditepi ranjang Lucy sambil nyengar-nyengir tidak jelas dan itu membuat Lucy tambah jengkel.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" ujarnya dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Natsu.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Natsu. Besok saja, bagaimana?" sahut Lucy dengan suaranya yang penuh kelembutan.

"Kau harus ikut, kau tidak akan menyesal kalau sudah melihatnya, ayo!" ucap Natsu. Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Lucy lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan akhirnya Lucy tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi untuk mengikuti Natsu.

XXX

Natsu membawa Lucy ke sebuah tempat dimana ada hamparan ilalang. Angin berhembus pelan membuat ilalang-ilalang itu bergoyang. Natsu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy dengan erat. Lucy hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Natsu yang membawanya entah kemana.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya" ujar Natsu dengan antusias.

Lucy tidak menjawabnya, Lucy hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya yang menghamparkan luasnya padang ilalang. Tak sengaja, Lucy menangkap sebuah cahaya berkedip-kedip di antara ilalang. Lucy berpikir, apakah itu kunang-kunang?

Semakin jauh kaki mereka melangkah, cahaya tersebut kian bertambah banyak. Lucy memandangnya dengan takjub. Tiba-tiba Natsu menghentikan langkahnya membuat Lucy tersadar dan memandang Natsu.

"Lihatlah" Natsu menunjuk kearah depan. Lucy mengikutinya dan Lucy melihat berpuluh-puluh cahaya yang berkedip-kedip dengan indahnya. Lucy tersenyum. Terlihat Lucy benar-benar menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Indah sekali, Natsu.." jawab Lucy. Sorot matanya begitu terlihat menyukai apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Natsu tersenyum melihatnya. "Syukurlah.."

"Arigatou, Natsu. ini sangat indah" ucap Lucy. Natsu tersenyum. "Benarkan? Kau tidak akan menyesal ikut denganku" jawab Natsu.

Natsu mulai berlarian untuk menangkap kunang-kunang, Lucy hanya tertawa melihat Natsu yang berlarian kesana-kemari seperti anak kecil.

"Lihat!Lihat! aku menangkapnya, Luce" ujar Natsu sambil membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Terlihat dua ekor kunang-kunang telah ditangkap olehnya, seiiring Natsu membuka telapak tangannya, kunang-kunang tersebut berterbangan kembali berkumpul dengan kaumnya yang lain. Lucy tersenyum senang.

Setelah puas bermain dipadang ilalang bersama dengan kunang-kunang, Lucy dan Natsu berjalan pulang dengan saling menggenggam tangan. Mereka terlihat begitu manis. Saat berjalan mereka membicarakan kunang-kunang yang berada dipadang ilalang tersebut, lalu tertawa. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang begitu bahagia.

"Terimakasih ya, Natsu" ucap Lucy. Kini, mereka sudah berada didepan apartemen milik Lucy. Natsu masih menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Kau senang?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, "Sangat" jawabnya. Jawaban Lucy membuat Natsu tersenyum.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, Luce. Aku berjanji" ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ganbatte ne" ledek Lucy. mereka pun tertawa.

"Masuklah, sudah malam. Istirahat." Ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Kau pulangnya hati-hati ya, kabari aku kalau sudah sampai diapartemenmu. Hmm?"

"Baiklah" jawab Natsu

Lucy membuka pintu apartemennya dan melangkah masuk kedalam, saat Lucy ingin menutup pintu, tiba-tiba Natsu menahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang polos.

Natsu menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luce..sungguh.." ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum dan membalas memeluk Natsu. "Aku juga, Natsu.."

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium dahi Lucy. "Oyasumi.." ucapnya. Lucy tersenyum, "Oyasumi, Natsu"

Setelah momen itu, Natsu akhirnya berjalan pulang, Lucy masuk kedalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya untuk beristirahat.

XXX

Lucy dan yang lainnya sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Dalam waktu dekat ini, mereka akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Mereka belajar dengan giat, ikut les tambahan, dan sering belajar bersama. Terkadang pula, mereka berjalan ke toko buku untuk membeli buku kumpulan soal-soal ujian untuk melatih kemampuan mereka. Lucy dan Levy yang _notabene_ nya sebagai siswi-siswi terpintar menjadi pembimbing bagi teman-temannya.

"Haaaah, beberapa hari lagi ujian, pastikan kesehatan kalian semua" ucap Erza.

Ya sekarang mereka semua sedang berada dirumah Erza, mereka semua sedang belajar bersama. Ada Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Lisanna, Jellal, dan juga—Sting. Ya semenjak kecelakaan Lucy, Sting menjadi akrab dengan mereka semua.

"Tenang saja, aku ini kuat!" ujar Gray sambil memamerkan otot-otot lengannya dan membuat Juvia fangirling.

"Ahhh Gray-sama, kau gagah sekali~~~" ucap Juvia.

"Gagah apanya, dia itu pemuda lembek yang suka sekali es krim, mana ada laki-laki yang suka sekali dengan es krim" ejek Natsu. Lucy menyikut perutnya. "Sudahlah" ucap Lucy.

"APA KAU BILAAAANGG?!" geram Gray. Gray mencoba untuk menggaruk Natsu yang duduk didepannya tapi meja yang berada didepannya membuat Gray kesulitan. Akhirnya Natsu hanya mengejeknya.

"Tidak sampai yah aha kasian sekali" ejek Natsu.

"AWAS KAU YAA, DASAR OTAK APIIII!" Gray bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Natsu.

"HAAAHH KAU MENGAJAKKU RIBUT YA, ICE-BRAIN?!" Natsu ikut bangkit berdiri dan menantang Gray. Tiba-tiba terasa aura yang tidak enak berasal dari arah Erza. Gray dan Natsu menoleh kikuk kearahnya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Graaayy, Naaatsuuu, kalian bertengkar yaaa? Kalian ingin merasakan bogeman dariku, hmm?" Erza sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkan kepada kedua pemuda tersebut. Kedua pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba saling merangkul dan tertawa.

"Hahaha tidak Erza, kami hanya bercanda kok. Ya kan, Natsu?" ucap Gray. Terlihat keringat dingin turun dengan derasnya dari wajahnya. Natsu mengangguk, "Iya itu benar. Kau tidak bisa melihat kami begitu akrab hahaha" tambah Natsu.

Lucy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

XXX

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Ujian telah dilaksanakan, Lucy dan kawan-kawan mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan tenang dan tidak gegabah. Mereka semua begitu fokus pada ujiannya. Sesekali Natsu bertanya jawaban pada Lucy jika ada kesempatan. Begitu juga siswa yang lainnya.

Ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kelulusan. Lucy duduk ditempatnya, ia sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya, tetapi belum mengumpulkan kedepan. Lucy melihat keluar jendela dan pandangannya menerawang. Ia berpikir, sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan melanjutkan ke jenjang universitas. Lucy sudah memutuskan untuk berkuliah di universitas yang ada di Crocus. Ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan sastra. Ia benar-benar bercita-cita sebagai penulis nantinya. Sedangkan Natsu, Natsu akan berkuliah diluar negeri. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berkuliah disana dan mengambil juruan bisnis. Karena Natsu adalah pewaris dari perusahaan yang dikelola ayahnya. Natsu sudah menjelaskan pada Lucy dan Lucy bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Sting juga sudah merencanakan untuk kuliah di luar negeri, ia disana bersama dengan sepupunya. Karena keluarga Sting juga sama seperti Natsu, yang mempunyai sebuah perusahaan.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain juga akan berkuliah ditempat lain. Seperti Erza dan Levy yang akan berkuliah di tempat khusus para wanita, lalu ada Gray dan Gajeel yang sudah memutuskan untuk masuk akademi musik dan mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang musik, lalu Lisanna dan Juvia akan melanjutkannya ke universitas swasta yang begitu terkenal di Magnolia. Dan Jellal, Jellal akan melanjutkan ke pendidikan kemiliteran.

Tidak terasa bel akhir dari ujian pun berbunyi, pengawas ruangan pun mengumpulkan lembar jawaban para siswa yang mengikuti ujian tersebut.

Lucy keluar paling terakhir dari kelasnya. Ia membawa tasnya dan beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya.

"Luce..bagaimana? kau bisa kan?" tanya Natsu sambil merangkul Lucy. Lucy mengangguk. "Kalau kau?" tanya Lucy. Natsu menghela nafas, "Ada beberapa nomor yang aku jawab dengan asal" keluhnya

"Aku juga. Hah hari terakhir ujian memang suram" timpal Gray

"Sudahlaaah! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya? Ujian telah selesai, tinggal tunggu hasilnya saja" ujar Lisanna dengan ceria.

"Ah itu ide yang bagus, hitung-hitung refreshing" respon Gajeel. Levy mengangguk.

"Yosssh! Ayo kita merayakannya" ujar Natsu dengan antusias. Mereka semua tertawa.

XXX

Lucy dan kawan-kawan pergi ke tempat karaoke. Mereka bernyanyi bergantian, lalu kadang berpasangan. Mereka semua terlihat begitu gembira. Setelah puas berpesta, mereka semua berjalan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Natsu, Lucy, dan Sting. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Lucy berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, sebentar lagi kita lulus dan harus berpisah" ucap Lucy sambil memandang Natsu dan Sting secara bergantian. Natsu dan Sting hanya tertunduk dan diam. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian terlihat begitu murung?" ujar Lucy membuat Sting dan Natsu menoleh kearahnya.

"Gommen ne Luce.." ucap Natsu

"Iya, maafkan aku.." tambah Sting. Lucy tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian meminta maaf? Kalian berbuat salah? Tidak kok" sahut Lucy sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Sting dan Natsu hanya terdiam.

"Kami akan meninggalkanmu, kami tidak bisa menjagamu" ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum dan memandang kedua pemuda itu. Lucy menggeleng. "Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kalian itu _bodyguard-_ku yang harus selalu menjagaku? Bukan kan? Lagipula aku senang kalian membuat keputusan seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kalian. Aku takut kalian nantinya hanya menjadi pedagang sayuran. Terutama kau, Natsu" Lucy tertawa pelan dan menunjuk kearah Natsu. Natsu termangu dan mencibir "Enak saja". Akhirnya mereka tertawa.

Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu dan Sting bersamaan. Kedua pemuda itu tersentak dan memandang wajah gadis yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Mereka melihat sebuah senyuman bahagia dari gadis ini.

"Walaupun nantinya kita berjauhan, kalian akan selalu ada diingatanku dan juga dihatiku." Lucy mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa menoleh. Senyum masih merekah diwajahnya. Lucy membelalakkan matanya karena tiba-tiba kedua pemuda yang mengapitnya memeluk dirinya.

"He—hey!" Lucy menjadi gugup.

"Arigatou, Lucy.." gumam Sting

"Hontou, Arigatou, Luce.." tambah Natsu dengan gumamannya.

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

XXX

"Selamat kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Fairy Tail High School atas kelulusannya.."

Lucy benar-benar tidak memperhatikan pidato dari kepala sekolahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, mencari sosok Natsu yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia melihat kawan-kawannya, seperti Gray dan Gajeel sudah terlelap ditempatnya. Lucy bersweatdrop.

'_Kemana Natsu?' pikir Lucy_

Lucy bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari aula.

"Kau mau kemana, Lucy-san?" tanya Mira-sensei

"Hmm toilet" jawab Lucy. Mira-sensei mengangguk. Lucy berjalan keluar aula dan setelah sampai diluar aula, ia berlari untuk mencari Natsu.

"Haaah Natsu kemana sih" gerutunya sambil berlari disepanjang koridor. Lucy berpikir, kalau Natsu sedang berada disuatu tempat dan tertidur. Lucy yakin kalau Natsu ada di ruang kesehatan atau bisa jadi ia berada di atap sekolah. Lucy segera masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan tetapi tidak menemukan seorang pun disana. Lucy bergegas menuju keatap sekolah. Setelah sampai, Lucy dengan perlahan membuka pintu atap dan masuk kedalam. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari Natsu. dan akhirnya ketemu. Natsu sedang berbaring dan sepertinya, terlelap. Lucy menghampirinya dan berjongkok disebelahnya. Lucy tersenyum memandang wajah Natsu yang terlelap.

"Celana dalammu keliatan tuh" ucap Natsu dengan tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Lucy panik, wajahnya sudah memerah. Natsu bangkit duduk dan memandang Lucy. Ia tersenyum.

"Bercanda" ucap Natsu sambil terkikik. Lucy memukul bahu Natsu. Natsu pura-pura kesakitan lalu disusul oleh tawa Lucy.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau harusnya ikut upacara kelulusan tahu" omel Lucy.

"Aku malas, bagaimana dong?" ledek Natsu. Mata Lucy menyipit sinis. Natsu tertawa.

"Upacara itu sangat membosankan, Luce. Pasti Gray dan Gajeel sudah terlelap diruangan itu" ucap Natsu. "Ya memang benar mereka sudah tertidur" gumam Lucy. Natsu tertawa mendengar pernyataan Lucy.

"Benarkan?" Natsu masih tertawa. Lucy ikut tertawa. "Dasar kau ini"

Lucy dan Natsu sekarang sudah duduk bersandar ditembok. Ia mengingat kenangan yang ada diatap ini. Dari belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya, lalu Natsu yang bernyanyi bersama Lucy. Sekolah ini memberikan banyak kenangan bagi mereka.

"Cepat sekali ya.." ucap Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Lucy. Natsu menoleh dan memandang tangan Lucy yang bebas. Ia meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya. "Keberangkatanku dipercepat menjadi besok"

Lucy menoleh tersenyum pada Natsu. "Aku akan mengantarmu, besok" ucap Lucy

Natsu menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya, Lucy membalasnya."Kenapa kau tidak terlihat sedih? Apa kau berencana mencari yang lain saat aku tidak ada?" ucap Natsu

Lucy tertawa pelan. "Kalau aku bisa, aku akan mencarinya" ledek Lucy.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Lucy dengan jengkel. "Jadi benar? Tega sekali kau, Luce" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan meraih wajah Natsu.

"Bercanda" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa pelan. Lucy bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kalau kita turun kebawah, sepertinya upacaranya sudah selesai" ajak Lucy. Natsu mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Lucy. Mereka keluar dari atap sekolah dengan berpegang tangan.

XXX

"Lu-chan, ayo kita berfoto bersama-sama" ajak Levy dari kejauuhan. Lucy berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. Natsu terdiam melihat Lucy yang tersenyum bahagia. Lucy menyadari kalau Natsu masih diam ditempat. Lucy melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Natsu menyusulnya. Natsu tersenyum dan berlari kearah Lucy dan teman-temannya.

Mereka—Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Lisanna, Sting, Lucy dan Natsu berpose dengan hebohnya. Terlihat senyum bahagia yang merekah diwajah mereka semua. Lalu Levy mengambil foto masing-masing untuk kenang-kenangan. Lucy mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan kearah Natsu.

"Kita foto yuk" ajak Lucy. Natsu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lucy mengangkat ponselnya untuk mengambil fotonya, ia berpose dengan jarinya membentuk tanda peace dan tersenyum manis, lalu Natsu memamerkan grins khasnya.

_**Klik**_

Lucy dan Natsu melihat hasil fotonya dan tertawa.

"Nanti kirimkan foto itu padaku. Bagaimana kalau kita foto bertiga dengan Sting?" Natsu menunjuk kearah Sting yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan siswa lainnya. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Natsu menyentuh bahu Sting dan membuat Sting menoleh. Sting tersenyum melihat Lucy dan Natsu. Natsu memamerkan ponselnya. "Ayo kita berfoto" ajaknya

Natsu berdiri disebelah kanan, Sting berdiri di sebelah kiri, mereka mengapit Lucy yang berada ditengah. Mereka bertiga menyiapkan pose-posenya. Mereka meminta tolong kepada siswa lain untuk memotretnya.

"1..2..3"

_**Klik**_

Siswa itu mengembalikan ponsel kepada pemiliknya. Natsu, Lucy dan Sting melihat hasilnya. Mereka semua tersenyum.

"Ah ini seperti yang dulu" ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk hasil fotonya. Lucy dan Sting menoleh dan tersenyum.

XXX

Besok harinya, Lucy bersiap untuk mengantar keberangkatan Natsu. Ia diantar oleh Sting untuk kebandara. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya juga ikut mengantarkan keberangkatan Natsu ke luar negeri.

Natsu berdiri dengan membawa tas ranselnya dan menuntun sebuah koper berwarna hitam. Natsu memandang teman-temannya yang berada didepannya, begitu juga dengan Lucy. Ia melihat Lucy tersenyum.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ucap Natsu

Semuanya mengangguk termasuk Lucy dan Sting. Natsu menghampiri satu per satu temannya untuk berpelukan. Itu merupakan salam perpisahan dari Natsu. Sampai pada giliran Lucy. Mereka saling memandang dan berpelukan. Mereka diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. teman-temannya begitu salut pada Lucy yang tidak mengeluarkan airmata sedikitpun sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Natsu. Lucy mengangguk. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan saling memandang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, jangan telat makan, jangan suka membolos, jangan suka telat. Dan yang paling penting, kau harus mengabari diriku melalui email. Bukan hanya diriku, tapi teman-teman yang lain, kau harus mengabarinya" Lucy tersenyum saat memberikan nasehat pada Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan cepat lulus dan kembali padamu, Luce. Tunggu aku.." ucap Natsu.

"Hmm" Lucy mengangguk.

Natsu kembali memeluk Lucy. Lucy tersentak dan membalas pelukan Natsu. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Luce.." ucap Natsu. Pelukan Natsu bertambah erat. Natsu merasa sangat berat meninggalkan Lucy.

"Aku pun begitu, Natsu" sahut Lucy

Natsu melepas pelukannya dan beralih ke Sting. Mereka saling memandang dan berpelukan.

"Aku akan menyusulmu beberapa hari lagi" ucap Sting. Natsu mengangguk.

Natsu mundur beberapa langkah, ia sudah mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan dinaiki oleh dirinya akan landing. Natsu kembali memandang Lucy yang tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak melihat kilatan kesedihan dimata Lucy. Natsu akan merindukan senyuman itu.

"Sampai jumpa" pamit Natsu. Natsu mulai berjalan menjauh dari semuanya. Lucy tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti dan berbalik. Lucy menatapnya dengan heran begitu juga dengan yang lain. Natsu berlari menghampiri Lucy. Natsu menarik wajah Lucy dan mencium bibirnya. Lucy tersentak kaget, tetapi pada akhirnya, Lucy memejamkan matanya. Teman-temannya yang melihatnya hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mencium kening Lucy.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku akan menjadi pria yang mapan dan dewasa, yang akan menculikmu untuk menjadi pengantinku, Luce. Aku janji. _I love you.._" ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk dan meneteskan airmatanya. "_I love you, too.._"

Natsu berjalan kembali dan menghilang didalam kerumunan. Lucy mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum.

XXX

Beberapa hari setelah keberangkatan Natsu, giliran Sting yang berangkat ke luar negeri. Setelah keberangkatan Sting, Lucy pun bersiap-siap dan berkemas untuk kembali kekampung halamannya, yaitu Crocus. Ia akan tinggal bersama dengan tantenya. Teman-temannya juga sudah membuat pesta perpisahan untuknya. Mereka semua berharap, suatu saat nanti mereka dapat berkumpul lagi. Mereka yakin akan hal itu. Lucy pun juga percaya akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HALOHAAAAAA BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYAAA AUTHOR GAJE JE JE JEEEEE~~~ XD<strong>

**Sepertinya untuk chapter ini alurnya kecepetan ya? cepetnya pake banget lagi hadoooh XD **

**Hmm diluar itu semua, bagaimana menurut kalian, para readers? kecewa gak Natsu ama Lucy nya kepisah lagi? hehehe XD**

**Mohon reviewnya ya, minnaaa :D**

**Baiklah, author akan membalas review dari para readers di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Ellen : **Hehe saat ini Stingnya ditinggal, tapi diakhir cerita, akan aku buat semuanya bahagia XD ini sudah lanjuuttt~

**TheZarkMon : **Anda 100% benaaarrrrr yuhuuuu~~~ Oke lah buat sticy lover, tetep pantengin aja ya yang Love Affair. itu udah pasti Sticy abeezzz XD

**ameru-chan : **Sejak fanfic ini dibuat, Gray menjadi dewasa wikikiikik XD

**winha heartfilia : **Hehe biar pada penasaran dooong, biar seruuu wkwkwk bagaimana chapter yang sekarang hehe? XD

**LRCN : **Author juga ikut seneng (?) XD

**kanzo kusuri : **Salam kenal juga~ Hmm kalo Lucy mati nanti Natsu ama siapa dooong? XD nah, pertanyaan kamu udah kejawabkaaaan? ternyata Lucy ingeeet masa lalunyaaa yihaaaaa XD pasti author akan buat akhir yang bahagia, tenang ajaaaa ;D

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Naaaah, Lucy udah inget Natsu kaaan? ini sudah lanjut, ayo dibacaaa.. bagaimana menurutmu ? XD

**Okeeee sudah dibales semua revi****ewnya sekarang, nah untuk chapter besok itu adalah chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini. Hmm mungkin minggu depan diusahakan author akan update chapter terakhirnya. Pokoknya dijamin semuanya akan berakhir bahagia XD**

**Jadi para readerssss, harus tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa dan jangan lupa utk review hehehe**

**Oiya, aku juga buat fanfic Nalu juga yang judulnya Between Us, ya mungkin ga kalah serunya ama yang ini. jadi para readers, kalau sempet dibaca juga ya yang fanfic judul itu dan di review jugaaaa hehehe**

**Arigatoooouu Gozaimasssuuuuu**

**Author pamit undur diri, sampai bertemu minggu depan dichapter terakhirrr XD**

**Jaa nee~**


	13. Chapter 13 (ENDING)

Lucy berjalan ditengah kota, rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah lulus dari Universitas dan sekarang ia menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Ia sekarang sedang berada disebuah taman kota yang berada di tengah kota Crocus.

Lucy duduk termenung dibangku taman. Sendirian. Melihat beberapa warga yang sedang menikmati keindahan taman itu. Lucy tersenyum dan menoleh kelangit. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin berhembus, membelai lembut wajahnya dan rambutnya.

'_Sudah lima tahun ya?' pikirnya_

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Three Heart for One Love**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy sedang berada diruang kerjanya, ia sedang mengerjakan projek terbarunya. Ia akan menerbitkan sebuah novel bergenre _romance._ Dan itu merupakan kisah cintanya. Ia memakai nama lain untuk karakternya di cerita tersebut. Lucy sedang sibuk mengetik dengan laptopnya, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Lucy membuka kacamata yang ia pakai dan meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucap Lucy

"_Moshi-moshi.. Lu-chan? Ini aku Levy. Apa kabarmu?" _Ternyata penelpon itu dari sahabat lamanya yang mempunyai karier yang sama dengan Lucy.

"Hey, Levy-chan. Ah aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Maaf ya aku tidak datang kepesta pertunanganmu dengan Gajeel" Lucy bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri jendela.

"_Ah iiee, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan projek terbarumu. Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanya Levy_. Terdengar samar-samar suara Gajeel disana.

"Belum, sedang dalam proses. Aku berjanji saat sudah selesai, orang pertama yang aku tunjukkan adalah dirimu, Levy-chan" jawab Lucy. Levy tertawa.

"_Baiklah-baiklah. Akan aku tunggu. Oh iya, bulan depan Jellal dan Erza akan menikah. Kau sudah dapat undangannya kan?" tanya Levy._

"Ah undangan ya? Hmm entahlah, aku belum memeriksa kotak suratku hehe" jawab Lucy sambil tertawa.

"_Dasar kau ini, cepatlah lihat undangan itu dan kabari aku ya datang atau tidaknya dirimu. Aku harap kau bisa datang" ucap Levy._

Lucy tersenyum "Iya akan aku usahakan"

"_Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Gajeel sungguh merepotkan, nanti kita akan mengobrol lagi. Oke?" ucap Levy_

"Baiklah, Jaa nee" Lucy menutup teleponnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat kotak suratnya dan sangat banyak surat yang belum diambilnya. Lucy masuk kedalam sambil melihat satu per satu surat yang ia pegang. Ia melihat undangan pernikahan Erza dan Jellal. Ia pun tersenyum. Saat sampai di ruang kerjanya, Lucy melemparkan surat-surat lainnya ke mejanya dan membuka undangan dari Erza.

Lucy tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bulan depan ya? Sepertinya aku bisa datang" gumam Lucy.

XXX

"_What? No, I don't think so. No, I can't accept it. Yeah. My assistant will be take care about it, so don't worry. Yes. Alright. Bye_" terdengar helaan nafas dari seseorang. Seseorang itu menutup teleponnya. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan urusan ini, Sting. Aaarrrggh aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali" gerutu seseorang itu yang ternyata tidak lain adalah Natsu.

"Kau ini bisanya mengeluh saja. Perusahaan ayahmu ini sedang naik daunnya disini, jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagi pula masih banyak urusanmu" jawab Sting

Natsu duduk berhadapan dengan Sting. Pakaian mereka serba formal. Mereka memakai setelan jas, lalu sepatu _pantofel_. Wajah mereka juga terlihat sedikit dewasa.

"Tapi aku benar-benar rindu pada Lucy.." rengek Natsu

"Oh sungguh Natsu, sifatmu lama-kelamaan seperti anak kecil" sahut Sting

"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu, atau kontrak kerjasama kita akan aku batalkan" ancam Natsu. Sting menyeringai.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak professional" ucap Sting.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara email masuk. Natsu segera menghampiri meja kerjanya dan melihat laptopnya. Ia membuka emailnya dan terlihat itu adalah email dari Lucy.

_**From : Lucy_Heartfilias **_

_**Subject : Erza akan menikah!**_

_**Natsu aku mendapatkan undangan dari Erza. Dia akan menikah dengan Jellal bulan depan. Kau sudah tahu belum? Aaah mereka memang pasangan yang serasi ya. Hey bagaimana keadaanmu? Keadaan Sting bagaimana? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?**_

_**Kalian sudah dengar kalau Gray akan melakukan konser disana? Kalian harus melihatnya dan kirimkan fotonya ya? Ia sudah menjadi bintang terkenal sekarang. Juvia sekarang juga sudah menjadi manajernya sekaligus hmm kau tahu apa maksudku kan hehe ^^ **_

_**Tenang saja, aku disini baik-baik saja. Aku makan teratur, yaah walaupun aku juga sering bergadang hehe ^^**_

_**Baiklah, sudah dulu ya.**_

_**Aku sangat merindukanmu, Natsu..**_

Natsu membaca email dari Lucy dengan antusias. Natsu juga mulai mengetik balasan untuk email Lucy. setelah selesai ia mengirimkan email tersebut. Natsu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Sting. Sting sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Natsu tahu kalau ia sedang mengabari sang pacar.

"Itu email dari Lucy kan?" tanya Sting. Natsu mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sting.

"Erza akan menikah bulan depan. Lalu ia menanyakan kabar kita. Lalu katanya Gray akan melakukan konser disini, jadi kita harus melihatnya dan mengirimkan fotonya ke dia" jelas Natsu.

Sting memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hah Lucy.."

XXX

Natsu sekarang tinggal di New York, ia lulus kuliah dan diberikan izin untuk menjabat menjadi direktur utama perusahaan cabang ayahnya yang berada di New York ini. Sekarang ia bukan seorang pemuda yang suka membolos atau pun yang lain, tetapi Natsu tumbuh menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab, memikirkan hal-hal apapun sebelum melakukannya dan ia juga sungguh-sungguh menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya.

Perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh Sting pun sekarang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Sting lulus lebih dulu dari Natsu, mereka kuliah ditempat berbeda tetapi mereka selalu bertemu, terkadang Natsu menginap di apartemen Sting dan begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan mereka juga cukup baik saat ini.

Natsu tidak pernah bisa kembali ke jepang karena urusannya di New York, urusan perusahaannya yang masih belum bisa ditinggal. Natsu pun selama jauh dari Lucy selalu mengabari Lucy melalui email. Natsu juga masih berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya.

"Natsu, kau sudah pesan tiket konser Gray?" Tanya Sting. Sting sedang sibuk mengetik di meja kerjanya. Sedangkan Natsu sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Gray, katanya kita akan dikirimi tiket VIP sehingga bisa menemuinya di _backstage_" jawab Natsu

"Ah benarkah? Baguslah. Itu gratis kan?" Tanya Sting.

Natsu menoleh dan memandang Sting.

"Kau sudah jadi pengusaha sukses tapi maunya yang gratisan? Dasar. Jadi tukang sayur saja sana" ejek Natsu.

"Bukan begitu, kalau gratis kan kita bisa menghemat uang. Lagi pula apa artinya pertemanan selama tiga tahun, tetapi tetap saja kita disuruh beli tiketnya" gerutu Sting. Ia masih sibuk mengetik.

"Menghemat matamu. Uangmu segunung begitu, masih saja pelit" sahut Natsu

"Uang ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang Natsu, aku mengumpulkannya untuk masa depanku" terang Sting.

"Ah aku tahu, aku tahu.. Ternyata hanya aku dan Lucy yang hubungannya tidak ada peningkatan" Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa empuk milik Sting.

"Makanya, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan balik ke jepang. Temui Lucy. Kau ini lelet sih" Sting mulai mengomel.

"Ohiya, aku dengar Lucy sedang mengerjakan projek baru ya? Novel barunya.. Aku membacanya diinternet" ucap Sting.

"Iya, dia sedang mengerjakannya. Aku benar-benar senang melihat dia bisa menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang penulis. Dia benar-benar mengidam-idamkan itu kan" sahut Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak minta kirim foto dirinya yang sekarang?" Tanya Sting. Natsu blushing.

"Su-sudah! Dia sangat cantik sekarang" sahut Natsu mengingat wajah Lucy difoto yang dikirimkan Lucy.

"Aku lihat dong, aku belum melihatnya" pinta Sting, sekarang ia sudah menghentikan aktifitasnya. Natsu memelototinya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Sting

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Nanti kau jadi berubah pikiran untuk menikahi kekasihmu itu dan beralih ke Lucy" ucap Natsu

Sting mendengus kesal. "Dasar pelit"

XXX

Lucy sedang sibuk melanjutkan menulis novelnya. Ia terkadang berhenti dan menyesap kopi yang berada tepat disampingnya. Lalu melanjutkannya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti mengetik dan melamun.

"Kira-kira, aku akan buatkan ending seperti apa ya.." Gumamnya sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya.

XXX

Minggu demi minggu berlalu, Lucy terlihat murung dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk melanjutkan novelnya. Ia memikirkan Natsu. Sudah beberapa minggu, Natsu tidak mengabarinya, tidak membalas email darinya. Lucy begitu khawatir, sampai-sampai ia ingin menyusul Natsu. Tapi mengingat novelnya, ia jadi memikirkan ulang rencananya untuk menyusul Natsu.

_'Apa kabar dia? Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku. Natsu, baka' pikir Lucy_

Lucy melihat kalender dikamarnya. Satu minggu lagi pernikahan Erza dilaksanakan. Ia harus membeli tiket untuk ke Magnolia sekarang. Ia berencana akan menginap dirumah Levy dan membantu mempersiapkan segalanya.

XXX

Lucy telah tiba di Magnolia. Ia benar-benar nostalgia. Terlintas kenangan-kenangannya dikota ini. Lucy menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sahabatnya yang berjanji akan menjemputnya distasiun. Lucy menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Levy dan Gajeel. Lucy tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Lucy menyeret kopernya dan menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ahhh Lu-chaaaan hisashiburiiii!" Levy begitu antusias dan langsung berhambur memeluk Lucy. Lucy membalas pelukan sahabatnya. Setelah Levy melepaskan pelukannya, Lucy tersenyum pada Gajeel dan bersalaman.

"Apa kabar, Gajeel? Sepertinya baik-baik saja hihi" goda Lucy.

Levy, Lucy dan Gajeel berjalan pulang kerumah Levy. Didalam mobil mereka banyak berbincang. Tentang diri mereka sendiri, lalu teman-teman yang lain.

"Lisanna sekarang sudah menjadi model, dia sangat cantik. Kau lihat kan?" Ucap Levy. Lucy mengangguk.

"Rambutnya juga panjang sekarang, benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya. Mira-sensei" sahut Lucy. Levy mengangguk setuju.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Salamander? Kau masih dengannya, bukan?" Tanya Gajeel. Lucy menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin" jawab Lucy. Tiba-tiba aura yang begitu suram keluar dari tubuh Lucy. Levy khawatir tentang sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy dengan khawatir.

"Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak mengabariku. Biasanya seminggu sekali ia akan mengirimiku email. Tapi emailku saja tidak ia balas. Menyebalkan bukan? Ugh" keluh Lucy. Levy merangkulnya.

"Sabar ya Lu-chan. Mungkin dia sibuk" Levy mencoba menenangkan Lucy.

"Ya mungkin dia sedang bersama yang lain. Disana kan banyak bule-bule yang cantik. Bisa jadi loh" tambah Gajeel. Levy memukul bahu Gajeel.

"Apa sih kau ini, ngaco" ucap Levy pada Gajeel.

"Ah sakit tahu" ucap Gajeel dengan datar.

Levy kembali fokus pada Lucy, Levy mengelus punggung Lucy agar tenang.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Lu-chan" Levy melirik Gajeel dengan tatapan sinis. Gajeel menahan tawanya. Levy mendengus kesal.

XXX

Lucy sudah sampai dirumah Levy, Gajeel pun sekarang sudah pulang kerumahnya.

"Nanti sore kita akan kerumah Erza, jadi kau harus istirahat dulu sekarang" ucap Levy. Lucy mengangguk dan membanting dirinya ditempat tidurnya. Levy keluar dari kamarnya.

Lucy menatap langit-langit kamar. Matanya terasa panas, tiba-tiba ia sudah mengeluarkan airmata. Lucy menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Natsu.." Gumamnya disela tangisnya yang tanpa suara.

XXX

"Erza, aku punya kejutan untukmu" ucap Levy. Erza sedang duduk dikamarnya sedang membaca majalah. Erza menutup majalahnya dan menoleh kearah Levy.

"Apaaa?" Tanya Erza.

Lucy muncul dari belakang Levy membuat Erza terkejut. Erza berlari menghampiri Lucy dan memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat-ralat memeluknya dengan kencang sehingga Lucy tidak bisa bernafas.

"Er-za a-ku ti-tidak bi-bisa berna-nafassshh" Lucy mulai kehabisan nafas. Erza menyadarinya langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Lucy bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Levy hanya memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Maaf Lucy, aku terlalu rindu padamu. Maaf" ucap Erza. Lucy sudah kembali normal. Lucy tersenyum pada Erza. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga rindu padamu"

Lucy, Levy, dan Erza sekarang sudah berada diruang tengah, mereka sedang menikmati teh yang dibuatkan oleh Erza.

"Aku sudah membaca novel-novelmu, Lucy. Kisahnya sungguh manis lalu ada juga yang mengharukan. Aku sampai menangis. Sungguh" puji Erza membuat Lucy blushing.

"Aku juga membaca buku motivasi milikmu, Levy. Itu sangat membantuku. Kau hebat, sungguh bijak" puji Erza membuat Levy blushing.

"Arigatou~" Lucy dan Levy mengatakannya dengan bersamaan dan mereka pun tertawa.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menyiapkan pernikahanmu yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi" ucap Lucy. Erza tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Lucy. Kau baik sekali, tapi semua sudah diurusi oleh _wedding organizer_, jadi ya tinggal terima jadi saja" sahut Erza.

"Baiklah, yang penting aku tidak melewatkan momen kebahagiaan sahabatku" Lucy tersenyum manis, kalimatnya membuat Erza terharu.

XXX

Hari-hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Erza dilaksanakan. Semua kerabat dan sanak saudara sudah datang untuk melihat pernikahan Erza dan Jellal. Kedua keluarga juga telah berkumpul. Teman-teman dari Jellal dan Erza pun sudah datang. Termasuk Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, dan beberapa teman lainnya.

Lucy dan Levy sedang berada di ruang berhias. Mereka berdua sedang berdandan. Mereka berdua menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita. Mereka berdua mengenakan dress dengan model yang sama tetapi dengan warna berbeda. Lucy memakai _dress_ berwarna _rose_, sedangkan Levy memakai warna _vanili_. Rambut Levy dibiarkan tergerai dengan bebas dengan memakai bandana mutiara putih. Sedangkan Lucy, Lucy menggelung rambut pirang panjangnya keatas dan hanya menyisakan poninya untuk menutupi keningnya dan tidak lupa memakai bandana mutiara. Mereka hanya ber_make-up_ dengan natural.

"Lu-chan, kau sudah siap?" tanya Levy. Lucy mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan mempelai wanita kita?~" tanya Lucy pada Erza yang masih duduk didepan cermin. Terlihat raut kegugupan diwajahnya. Lucy dan Levy mendekati Erza dan memegang tangannya yang dingin.

"Tenanglah Erza, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar" ucap Lucy berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Levy hanya mengangguk.

"Ta—tapi jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Hah sampai aku merasa tidak bisa bernafas" rengek Erza

Lucy dan Levy tersenyum. "Itu sangat wajar, Erza. Ini adalah hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Makanya jantungmu berdegup dengan kencangnya" ucap Levy.

"Uwaaah..Jangan sampai kau mengacaukan pernikahanmu sendiri ya Erza~" ledek Lucy disusul tawa dari kedua sahabatnya.

Erza memandang bergantian pada kedua sahabatnya. "Arigatou, Lucy, Levy." Lucy dan Levy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya mempelai wanita keluar" ucap Levy sambil melirik jam dinding yang berada diruangan tersebut. Lucy membantu Erza berdiri.

"Kau sangat cantik Erza. Sungguh" puji Lucy. pujian Lucy itu membuat Erza tersipu malu.

"Jellal pasti tidak akan mengedipkan matanya setelah melihatmu, Er" tambah Levy sambil menyodorkan buket bunga pengantin kepada Erza dan Erza menerimanya. "Arigatou, Levy"

XXX

Jellal berdiri didepan altar dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengurangi gemetar. sampai tiba waktunya mempelai wanita masuk kedalam gereja.

Erza berjalan diatas karpet altar. Bagian belakang gaunnya bersinggungan dengan lantai dan begitu terdengar lembut. Para tamu yang hadir berdiri dan menatap takjub mempelai wanita yang terlihat sangat mempesona. Lucy dan Levy berjalan dibelakang Erza dengan beriringan.

Lucy menoleh kearah para tamu dan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya telah hadir, berdiri disana. Ada Gray, Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel. dan tidak luput dari pandangannya yaitu guru-guru mereka saat mereka masih SMA. Lucy tersenyum.

Levy melihat kekasihnya sibuk dengan kamera yang ia pegang. Gajeel memotret Levy dengan tidak henti-hentinya. Levy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Jellal begitu sempurna dengan balutan _tuxedo_ yang ia pakai. Erza merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya, ia mencengkram erat buket bunga kuat-kuat. Jellal terlihat begitu gagah dan begitu menawan dengan setelan yang ia pakai. Erza sampai didepan altar, mereka berdua saling pandang dengan penuh cinta. Senyuman Jellal membuat Erza yang melihatnya ingin melayang terbang keatas kelangit. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertemu dan upacara pernikahan pun dilaksanakan.

XXX

Lucy duduk termenung di taman dekat gereja, tempat dimana pernikahan Erza dilaksanakan, ia memegang kuat-kuat buket bunga yang didapatnya saat Erza melempar bunga. Lucy menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Ia termenung sampai tidak sadar kalau dibelakangnya sudah ada sosok yang memperhatikannya.

"Memikirkan Natsu ya?" tanya suara yang begitu familiar bagi Lucy. Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum. "Gray!"

Gray duduk disebelah Lucy. Lucy memandang sahabatnya yang ada didepannya ini. ia benar-benar berbeda dari Gray yang dulu. Ia sekarang terlihat lebih—err rapi?

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku melakukan konser di New York" ungkap Gray membuat Lucy menoleh kearahnya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Lucy.

"Loh? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Memangnya kalian sudah tidak saling berkomunikasi?" Gray menoleh kearah Lucy. Lucy menggeleng, "Aku mengiriminya email tetapi tidak dibalas olehnya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutu Lucy. Gray tertawa.

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Dia kan sekarang sudah menjadi _business man_" sahut Gray sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi tersebut.

"Lalu kau juga bertemu dengan Sting kan?" tanya Lucy. Gray mengangguk, "Yah dia juga tidak terlihat berbeda. Aku berpikir mereka berdua saat ini telah mengubah gaya rambutnya, tetapi masih saja rambut mereka seperti nanas" ucap Gray diiringi gelak tawa dari Lucy.

"Gray.." panggil seseorang dari belakang. Lucy dan Gray menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan melihat wanita berambut biru ikal dengan dress selutut berwarna biru langit bersama dengan wanita dengan rambut silver yang digerai, mata birunya membuat Lucy mengingat kedua wanita tersebut.

"Juvia! Lisanna!" ujar Lucy segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya dan memeluknya. Juvia dan Lisanna membalas pelukan Lucy dan tersenyum.

"Hisashiburi, Lucy-san" sapa Juvia sambil tersenyum.

"Yoo hisashiburi, Lucy. Kau makin cantik dan anggun sekarang" sapa dan puji Lisanna membuat pipi Lucy merona.

"Lisanna dan Juvia juga terlihat cantik. Ah aku benar-benar rindu pada kalian semua~" rengek Lucy. Juvia dan Lisanna hanya tertawa pelan. Gray menghampiri Juvia dan merangkulnya.

"Kau sudah menemui Erza dan Jellal?" tanya Gray. Juvia mengangguk. Lucy dan Lisanna hanya saling senggol.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui mereka dulu. Kau disini saja bersama Lucy dan Lisanna. Ohiya, hibur Lucy tuh. Dia sedang galau hihi" Gray berlari setelah mengejek Lucy. Lucy menatap kepergian Gray dengan jengkel.

"Lucy-san masih berpacaran dengan Natsu-san kan? Ohiya aku tidak melihatnya, dia tidak datang ya?" tanya Juvia. Lucy menggeleng. Lisanna dan Juvia melihat raut wajah Lucy berubah.

"Kenapa Lucy? kau terlihat sedih" Lisanna menyentuh bahu Lucy. Lucy menggeleng "Aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Lucy. Lisanna dan Juvia saling memandang. Mereka tahu kalau sahabatnya yang berada didepan mereka ini sedang ada masalah. Tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Aku merencanakan acara reuni sekolah SMA kita loh. Aku akan menyewa sebuah penginapan didekat pantai. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju tidak?" tanya Lisanna dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau yang menyewanya?" tanya Lucy diiringi anggukan dari Lisanna.

"Haaaah dasar. Kekayaanmu itu berlimpah kali ya" ledek Lucy dan gelak tawa dari mereka bertiga pun terdengar.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Semua akan diurus olehku. Jadi kalian hanya terima jadi dan harus datang! Mengerti?!" ujar Lisanna. Lucy dan Juvia tersenyum. "Ha'i..Ha'i" jawab Lucy dan Juvia bersamaan.

XXX

Setelah acara pernikahan Erza, Lucy kembali lagi ke Crocus. Ia harus melanjutkan projek novel terbarunya yang sudah diangguri beberapa hari karena menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Lucy juga meletakkan buket bunga yang ia dapat dari Erza, walaupun bunganya sudah terlihat layu. Saat Lucy sedang ada waktu senggang, Lucy memerhatikan buket bunga tersebut. Dan berangan-angan ia akan menikah.

"Haaah pasanganku saja tidak jelas begini. Bagaimana mau menikah. Natsu baka" gerutu Lucy

XXX

Lucy bangun dari tidurnya. Sudah sebulan berlalu. Projek novelnya pun sedikit lagi akan selesai. Lucy hanya bingung menentukan endingnya seperti apa. Lucy membasuh wajahnya dan mengelapnya dengan handuk kering. Lalu ia membuat secangkir kopi dan duduk di balkon kamarnya. Ia menikmati angin yang berhembus dipagi hari.

Lucy keluar dari rumahnya untuk mengecek kotak surat. Ia melihat beberapa surat yang belum ia ambil. Setelah selesai mengambil, Lucy menutup kotak suratnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya kembali. Ia melihat sebuah undangan yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia membukanya dan melihat ternyata itu adalah undanngan acar reuni SMA nya.

"Jadi Lisanna itu sungguh-sungguh ya?" gumamnya

XXX

Lucy menatap kalender yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Besok adalah acara reuni SMA-nya akan dilaksanakan. Lucy sudah memutuskan untuk datang ke acara itu. Siapa tahu..siapa tahu sosok yang ia rindukan akan datang.

Lucy berkemas pakaian-pakaian yang ia perlukan saat menginap disana. Karena penginapannya dekat pantai, ia juga membawa baju renang. Hmm atau lebih tepatnya bikini? Setelah siap semua, Lucy menarik resleting tasnya dan duduk disebelah tasnya. Ia mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia mengetik pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

_**To : Levy-chan**_

_**Levy-chan, besok kau akan datang kan keacara reuni? Aku akan datang. Jangan lupa untuk membawa bikinimu, buat Gajeel tergila-gila denganmu disana :P**_

Lucy memencet tombol send.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lucy mendapatkan sebuah balasan pesan singkat.

_**From : Levy-chan**_

_**Mouuuu, Lu-chan. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu.. Aku datang kok bersama dengan Gajeel tentunya. Sampai ketemu disana ya, Lu-chan.**_

_**Jangan galau terus karena Natsu loh, nanti cepat tua :P**_

Lucy yang membaca pesan singkat dari Levy pun hanya tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja" gumamnya.

XXX

Acara reuni pun tiba. Lucy berangkat pagi dari rumahnya ketempat acara reuni itu. Ia menggunakan kereta untuk menuju kesana. Sesampainya disana, ia disambut oleh Lisanna dan beberapa temannya dulu di SMA. Mereka saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu.

Setelah merasa anak-anak semuanya sudah berkumpul, acara reuni itu dimulai. Dari bernostalgia, lalu bermain dipantai, lalu mengadakan game yang sungguh mengasyikkan. Sejenak Lucy bisa melepaskan kepenatannya akan pekerjaannya. ia tertawa dengan lepasnya saat bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Gray dan Juvia datang bersama dan mengabarkan kalau mereka akan segera menikah, begitupun juga Levy dan Gajeel. Mereka menggunakan acara reuni ini untuk menyebar undangan pernikahannya. Lalu ada Erza dan Jellal. Erza sedang mengandung satu bulan. Betapa bahagianya pasangan itu. Lisanna juga memperkenalkan pasangannya yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan penginapan terbuka.

"Aku datang~~" Lucy kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Ia benar-benar mengenali suara itu. Lucy menoleh dan melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Sting!" semua memanggil pemuda yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Lucy menatapnya tidak percaya. Setelah Sting masuk, tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis cantik nan anggun dengan rambut silver pendeknya berdiri disamping Sting. Sting menoleh kearah gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Ah hisashiburi nee haha" Sting menyapa semua orang dengan begitu ceria. Lucy yang terhalang oleh orang banyak hanya bisa menatapnya. Lucy tersenyum.

Sting melihat Lucy dan tersenyum. Sting menarik tangan gadis yang ia bawa dan membawanya kehadapan Lucy.

"Yo, Lucy" sapanya. Lucy tersenyum, "Hisashiburi, Sting" ucap Lucy.

Sting melepas genggaman tangan gadis yang ia bawa lalu menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Lucy tersentak kaget. "Aaaaah aku sangat merindukanmu, Lucy.." ucap Sting. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sting. "Aku juga"

Sting melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memperkenalkan gadis yang ia bawa kepada Lucy dan semua orang.

"Minna..perkenalkan. ini Yukino Aguria. Dia adalah tunanganku" Sting memperkenalkan gadisnya dengan suara lantang, membuat semburat merah dipipi tunangannya. Lucy tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Yukino.

"Hai. Aku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Aku sahabatnya Sting" Lucy menyapanya dengan ramah. Yukino tersenyum. "Aku Yukino. Yoroshiku, Lucy-san"

"Ah tidak usah pakai embel-embel –san Yukino" pinta Lucy. Yukino mengangguk. Lucy menyikut perut Sting. "Kalian kenal di New York?" tanya Lucy

Sting mengangguk. "Aku mengenalnya saat masih kuliah disana" jawab Sting

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran dalam waktu yang lama? Begitu?" tanya Levy yang ikut nimbrung tiba-tiba. Sting mengangguk.

"Sugoooooiiii!" ujar yang lainnya.

"Aku pikir dia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan yang serius"

"Iya aku juga berpikir begitu haha"

Sting medengar ledekan teman-temannya menjadi jengkel dan mulai mengejar teman-teman yang mengejeknya. Yukino dan Lucy hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Sting.

XXX

Sting duduk bersama dengan Lucy di balkon penginapan. Teman-teman yang lain sedang berkumpul diruang pertemuan. Mereka berdua sengaja memisahkan diri karena mereka rasa ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu keadaan Natsu?" tanya Sting

"Pasti dia baik-baik saja kan. Aku harap sih begitu" jawab Lucy. Sting tertawa.

"Dia begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ia harus mengurusi urusan perusahaannya yang tidak kelar-kelar. Jadi harap kau memakluminya" ujar Sting. Lucy menoleh kearahnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi juru bicaranya, Sting?" ledek Lucy. Sting tertawa. "Kau masih setia menunggunya kan, Lucy?" tanya Sting. Ekspresi Lucy melembut dan mengangguk. "Aku selalu menunggunya. Aku menunggu dia datang kembali padaku dengan senyuman khasnya lalu memelukku erat" jawab Lucy.

Sting tersenyum. _'Itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi, Lucy' _batinnya.

XXX

Keesokkan harinya, mereka semua memutuskan untuk bermain-main dipantai. Lucy memakai bikininya dan mulai bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Mereka memainkan _volley_ pantai, lalu berenang di pantai atau hanya duduk-duduk saja di tepi pantai. Setelah puas bermain, mereka semua kembali ke penginapan dan membersihkan diri masing-masing.

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandinya sudah menggunakan dress pendek bertali dengan motif _print_ berbunga dengan penuh warna. Ia mulai mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan _hair dryer_ miliknya. Dari kamarnya, ia bisa melihat kalau matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, Lucy memakai sandalnya lalu pergi keluar.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju kearah pantai. Ia berniat untuk melihat matahari terbenam dipantai. Ia juga telah membawa ponselnya untuk memotretnya.

XXX

Angin berhembus pelan menebarkan pasir-pasir kesegala arah. Bunyi desiran ombak yang menghamtam batu karang pun menambah keindahan pantai tersebut. Lucy berdiri menikmati keindahan pantai tersebut. Ia membiarkan angin membelai lembut rambutnya yang digerai bebas olehnya. Angin juga membuat dress yang dipakai Lucy mulai berkibar. Untung saja Lucy memakai celana pendek lagi.

Lucy menahan rambutnya agar tidak berterbangan dengan memegangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus. Lucy membuka matanya kembali dan mulai berjalan di tepi pantai. Ia membuka alas kakinya agar kakinya merasakan pasir dan juga air dipantai. Lucy tersenyum.

Lucy pun akhirnya berhenti dan berdiri memandang jauh matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Andai saja, Natsu datang.. aku bisa melihat ini bersamanya" gumam Lucy.

"Bisa kok!" ujar seseorang yang suaranya Lucy kenal. Suara yang begitu familiar dan suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Lucy menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan dan pada saat itu pula ia melihat sosok yang begitu ia nantikan, begitu ia rindukan dan begitu ia cintai.

"Natsu.." Rambut panjang Lucy yang tergerai mulai berterbangan karena hembusan angin. Lucy menatap sosok yang berada didepannya yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Lucy membalikkan badannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan wajahnya.

"Astaga..astaga aku mulai berkhayal..astaga..astagaa.." ujar Lucy.

Lucy yang sedang sibuk menepuk wajahnya, Natsu berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Kemudian Natsu menaruh dagunya di salah satu bahu Lucy "Begitukah caranya kau menyambut kepulanganku? Aku kan merindukanmu" ucap Natsu.

Lucy masih terdiam. Ia tidak percaya kalau ternyata ia tidak berkhayal tentang Natsu. ternyata memang benar Natsu datang kesini. Melihat Lucy tidak menjawabnya, Natsu menghela nafas dan memutar Lucy agar menghadapnya. "Kau tidak merindukanku ya, Luce?" tanya Natsu kembali.

Lucy memandang wajah Natsu. Wajahnya tidak berubah, masih seperti dulu, rambutnya juga masih seperti dulu. Benar apa kata Gray. Lucy meraih wajah Natsu dan membelainya. "Ini benar dirimu, kan Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan suara yang bergetar. Natsu memamerkan grins khasnya yang begitu dirindukan oleh seorang Lucy. "Benar, ini aku. Aku makin tampan bukan?" ujar Natsu.

Airmata Lucy tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Airmata mengalir ke kedua pipi mulus Lucy. Natsu menjadi panik melihat Lucy yang menangis. Natsu menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya. "Tadaima, Luce.." ucap Natsu. "O—Okaeri, Natsu.." sahut Lucy dengan suara getarnya. Natsu menepuk punggung Lucy dengan pelan agar Lucy tenang dan berhenti menangis. "Sudah..jangan menangis..aku sudah disini..sudah" Natsu masih berusaha menenangkan Lucy. Lucy mengangguk dalam pelukan Natsu. Natsu tersenyum.

Natsu melepas pelukannya dan memandang Lucy. "Maaf aku tidak mengabarimu selama dua bulan, aku benar-benar sibuk. Sungguh. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar aku dapat bertemu denganmu" ungkap Natsu. Lucy menghapus airmatanya dan memandang Natsu.

"Iya aku mengerti. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu, baka" sahut Lucy. Natsu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan melakukan ini…"

Natsu segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Lucy. Mata Lucy terbuka lebar lalu dengan segera ia menutup kembali. Tangan Lucy segera dilingkarkan ke leher Natsu dan Natsu menariknya agar lebih dekat. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan lembut. Natsu meraih kepala Lucy dengan salah satu tangannya dan menelengkan kepala Lucy untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lucy segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Natsu masuk kedalam. Lidah mereka bersilat untuk saling mendominasi. Lucy pun mendesah tanda kalau ia menikmatinya.

Ciuman mereka berakhir dua menit kemudian. Natsu melepaskannya karena mereka berdua sudah kehabisan nafas. Wajah mereka pun sudah merah padam. Setelah mereka bisa bernafas dengan normal, mereka berdua berjalan mengitari pantai dengan saling menggenggam tangan dan sambil bermain air. Terkadang Natsu menyipratkan air kepada Lucy dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka sudah basah kuyup sekarang.

Lucy dan Natsu akhirnya berhenti dan melihat detik-detik matahari terbenam. Lucy menoleh memandang sosok yang berdiri disampingnya. Lucy mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, begitu juga Natsu.

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan menghilang" ujar Natsu penuh dengan semangat. Lucy mengangguk.

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil memandang kearah pemandangan matahari terbenam. Terlihat senyum di kedua wajah mereka. Mataharipun mulai menghilang.

"Luce.." Lucy menoleh, memandang Natsu.

"Menikahlah denganku" ucap Natsu sambil memandang wajah Lucy. Gadis yang ia cintai.

Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Natsu. Tiba-tiba Natsu berlutut dengan masih menggenggam salah satu tangan Lucy. Tangan yang satunya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Natsu melepaskan genggaman tangan Lucy dan membuka kotak kecil itu. Saat terbuka Lucy terkejut dibuatnya. Terlihat sebuah cincin yang memiliki tiga buah _diamond_, _diamond_ yang berada ditengahnya berbentuk kotak berwarna merah dan dikelilingi oleh _diamond_ yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang merah muda. Terlihat sangat mewah dan menawan. Lucy menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya.

"_Will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia_?" tanya Natsu sambil menyodorkan kotak itu. Lucy menangis, airmatanya turun dari kedua mata karamelnya. Ia menangis bahagia. Natsu bangkit berdiri, mencabut cincin tersebut dari kotaknya dan menaruh kembali kotaknya ke saku celananya.

"Luce.. apa jawabanmu?" tanya Natsu kembali. "_Yes or No_?"

Lucy menutup mulutnya masih menangis dan mengangguk pelan. "_Yes, I will. I will, Natsu.._" Lucy berhambur memeluk Natsu, Natsu membalas pelukannya. Setelah berpelukan, Natsu menyematkan cincin berlian itu ke jari manis Lucy. terlihat begitu cocok dijemari Lucy. kemudian Natsu mencium punggung tangan Lucy. Pipi Lucy sudah merah merona.

Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan erat, Lucy pun membalas pelukan Natsu. ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Natsu. "_I love you, Lucy_" ucap Natsu sambil mengecup rambut pirang milik Lucy.

"_Love you, too. Natsu_" jawab Lucy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAA, DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH MENYELESAIKAN CHAPTER TERAKHIR INI. BANYAK SEKALI GODAANNYA. DARI KURANGNYA INSPIRASI, LAPTOP DIPINJEM SAMA SEPUPU, INTERNET BELOM BAYAR *UPS!*<strong>

**BAIKLAAAAH, AUTHOR PENGEN BERTERIMAKASIH PADA SEMUA READERS YANG UDAH MEMBACA, MEMFOLLOW, FAVORITE APALAGI MEREVIEW FANFIC INI. ARIGATOU GOZAIMAAASUUU~~~~ TANPA KALIAN SEMUA, AUTHOR GABAKAL SEMANGAT BUAT LANJUTIN FANFIC INI XC  
><strong>

**GOMENASAI JIKA DARI CHAPTER PERTAMA HINGGA AKHIR SELALU TIDAK SEMPURNA DAN SELALU ADA TYPO.. HONTOUNI GOMENASAAAAIIII XC**

**NAH SEKARANG, AUTHOR MINTA PENDAPAT KALIAN, BAGAIMANA CHAPTER TERAKHIR INI? ALURNYA KECEPETAN? IYA, PAKE BANGET. CEPET BANGEEEETTTT!**

**PLEEAAASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER XD  
><strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**NAH SEKARANG AUTHOR BAKAL BALES SEMUA REVIEW YANG UDAH MASUUK DI CHAPTER KEMARIN...**

**LRCN : **Urwell

**Fi-chan nalupi : **Hehe chapter ini aja alurnya cepet lagi, gomen._. nah sekarang udah lega belom ngeliat Lucy dan Natsu udah bersatu? pasti udah lega doooong ya kaaaann? XD

**TheZarkMon : **Oke ini dia chapter terakhirnya, bagaimana? hmm buat Love Affairnnya gabisa update cepet karena belum ada inspirasi lagi buat pairing StingxLucy. tapi akan aku usahakan akan tetap update XD

**ameru chan : **Happy ending deeeh, Sting menemukan belahan hatinya, Natsu dan Lucy juga bersatuuu yeeaaayy XD

**cianifelia_muliani : **Hehe makasih! ini sudah lanjut XD

**zuryuteki : **Hehe makasih yu-chan XD ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana menurutmu? hehe XD

**Okeee sudah dibales semua, nah author berharap semoga dichapter terakhir ini, kalian merasa puas dan senang saat membacanya hehe**

**Ohiya, sebagai pengganti fanfic ini, aku menyajikan dan membuat fanfic baru yang judulnya Between Us. Pairingnya Lucy dan Natsu. bisa ditengok sejenak dan dibaca lalu direview deh hehe. Makasih untuk semuanya.. Author pamit undur diri dulu...**

**Jaa nee~~**

**xX Sampai bertemu di fanfic Yusa-kun yang lainnya XD Xx**


End file.
